Des Vies Gâchées
by Sevylover
Summary: Lily et James vivent dans la peur. La tension monte dans le couple et éclate quand James avoue avoir tué Severus. Lily part. Quand elle revient, son mari et son fils sont morts, et tous la croient morte également. Elle transplane pour refaire sa vie, mais son passé a tôt fait de la rattraper...
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, voilà le début d'une petite fic que j'ai commencé à écrire... N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me dire ce que vous pensez: des critiques construites m'aideront à m'améliorer! :D

Des Vies Gâchées

Chapitre 1

- Who are you writing to?, me demanda James.

- Since when does it matter to you?, répondis-je.

- What do you mean? Of course it matters, honey, you're my wife, for Christ's sake!

Il se rapprocha de moi, me prit par les épaules et m'embrassa sur la joue. Ça faisait déjà quelques mois que les disputes s'étaient faites plus régulières et plus violentes. En fait, depuis que la guerre avait commencé. La tension au sein de l'Ordre en était devenue quasiment palpable. Et cette tension s'était rapportée au sein de notre couple. Tout avait changé depuis la prophétie. Nous avions dû déménager dans le quartier moldu de Godric's Hollow, nous étions tenus à la plus grande discrétion. Harry sentait que les choses allaient mal et pleurait de plus en plus souvent. James n'était plus le même. Il était tendu du soir au matin. C'est pourquoi quand l'un sentait que la tension montait, il essayait d'apaiser la situation. Ce soir, c'était au tour de James.

- So? Who are you writing to?, tenta-t-il de nouveau.

J'hésitais à répondre. Je savais que James allait s'énerver si je lui disais. Mais je savais qu'il s'énerverait si je ne répondais rien non plus.

- Severus.

- WHAT?!, hurla-t-il. You must be kidding me! How can you keep a relationship with... him?! He's a goddamn Death Eater! He's the one that wants to kill Harry! Your own son, Lily!

Il marchait en long et en large dans la pièce, nerveusement. Il vint rapidement vers moi, si rapidement que j'en eus peur. Il me saisit les bras et me secoua.

- Do you realize that or not?!, cria-t-il.

- He's not... I mean... You don't know him, James...

- What? He's no Death Eater? He's kind? He ...?

- YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!, hurlais-je, presque malgré moi. Bloody hell, James, you always tortured him and you expected him to be nice to you?

Il me lâcha les bras, entoura mon visage de ses mains en collant presque son visage au mien, les yeux écarquillés.

- I... I tortured him?! Then you mean all this is my fault, Lily? Is this all my fault?! Answer me!

- No, James, it's not what I wanted to say, but agree that...

- You are defending _him_ rather than your own husband. I can't believe it.

Il lâcha mon visage et se recula un peu, dos à moi.

- But he's my best friend!

James s'était retourné violemment.

- But he's a Death Eater!

- But I know him!

- But I killed him!

- But..!, commençais-je. ...You what?

- I killed him, Lily. Now, end of the discussion, Harry is crying.

Il allait sortir de la pièce. Comme s'il avait annoncé qu'il voulait du poulet pour le dîner. Comme s'il m'avait dit qu'il pleuvait. Comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, aucune conséquence. Je restais là, désemparée. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. Tué? Severus? ...Mort? Je me ruais sur lui avant qu'il n'atteigne les escaliers et le plaquais contre le mur, baguette à la main pointée vers lui.

- But why on earth did you do that?! WHY?!

- Lower your wand, Lily. I did it because he's our enemy. Harry is still crying.

Il me regardait avec des yeux parfaitement inexpressifs. Il était presque blasé. Il prit mon poignet, l'abaissa et descendit les escaliers. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce n'était pas l'homme que j'aimais! Ce n'était pas l'homme que j'avais épousé un an auparavant. Je n'étais pas mariée à un meurtrier! Encore moins au meurtrier de mon meilleur ami! Pour la première fois depuis que James me l'avait dit, j'entendais les pleurs d'Harry. J'allais dans la chambre de mon fils pour aller le consoler. Je le pris dans mes bras, le berçais et chantonnais une musique douce pour le calmer.

- Shush, baby, shush... It's all right, my love. Everything's all right. Mama will keep you safe. Always.

Harry commençait à se calmer, et James entra dans la pièce à son tour, triomphant.

- Hey, Harry! Dada is here! It's okay!

Je reposais Harry dans son parc et allait dans la salle de bain.

- What are you doing, sweetheart?, demanda-t-il de sa voix mielleuse, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si tout était normal.

Mais rien n'était normal. C'était la guerre. Un mage noir menaçait mon bébé. Mon couple battait de l'aile, et même... Rien n'allait plus entre nous. Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, je me retournais: l'homme qui tenait mon enfant m'était inconnu. J'avais l'impression de ne rien savoir de lui et de voir tous ses défauts, son vrai visage se découvrir petit à petit. Je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Je ne pouvais plus laisser mon fils avec lui. Je devais le protéger, nous protéger. Je rentrais dans la salle de bain, la refermais à clé.

- Baby, what are you doing?, la voix de James se fit un peu plus dure, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas comme il voulait.

Je devais partir quelques instants, le temps de trouver un endroit pour nous où personne ne pourrait nous retrouver jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Mais comment partir sans que James ne s'en rende compte? Le portrait...

- Accio portrait!

Quelques mois auparavant, j'avais peint mon autoportrait en espérant trouver le temps de peindre ceux de James et de Harry... Le temps m'avait hélas manqué. Le tableau arriva à la porte et j'ouvris pour le récupérer. Harry était seul, il dormait paisiblement. Je pris le portrait et refermais la salle de bain. En espérant que ça marche... Je prononçais une formule pour faire sortir le portrait du tableau: je ne l'avais jamais utilisée avant ce jour et je ne savais pas ce que cela pouvait donner. Mon double s'extirpa du tableau et prit vie.

- Do you speak?, je demandais prudemment.

- Yes, I do., dit-elle calmement.

- Ok, great., fis-je soulagée. Lily, you have to protect my son while I'm away. Whatever happens. I won't be long, I promise. Understood?

- Yes!

Elle acquiesça.

- Lily? Are you still there?, demanda James à travers la porte.

- I'm here., répondit mon double.

Tout se passera bien. Je transplanais dans un petit village moldu au Nord de Londres, et fis un petit tour du propriétaire. Il me fallait une maison abandonnée, quelque chose... J'avançais encore quelques minutes et tombais nez-à-nez avec une grande maison délabrée. Les fenêtres étaient brisées et on avait tenté de les raccommoder avec des planches de bois clouées de travers. Il n'y avait plus de porte, et de mon point de vue, il ne devait plus y avoir de toit non plus. Malgré tout, cela semblait l'endroit idéal. J'entrais et pratiquais d'abord quelques sortilèges de protection tant pour le seigneur des ténèbres que pour les moldus des alentours. Puis, je me lançais dans des sorts servant à rendre l'endroit au moins habitable pour quelques temps: je rendis au chambranle de l'entrée une porte, aux fenêtres leurs vitres, enfin, à cette maison, une vie. Quand j'eus fini tout cela, je trouvais un fauteuil dans le salon pour m'asseoir: avec tout cela, je n'avais pas pu trouver le temps de réaliser la mort de Severus. A présent, elle me revenait brusquement en plein coeur et les larmes se mirent à couler doucement sur mes joues. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille? Le visage enfoui dans mes mains, je commençais à reprendre mes esprits. Je devais retourner à Godric's Hollow pour récupérer mon fils. Je repris ma respiration et me levais, déterminée. Seulement alors, je transplanais de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Tout était calme. Harry devait toujours dormir. Je sortis de ma cachette et découvris le lit vide. James devait l'avoir descendu. J'avançais doucement dans la maison, et vis quelques débris sur le sol. Quelque chose s'était passé. J'avançais plus vite désormais, je descendis les escaliers. Tout était sombre. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Il n'y avait personne. Ni Harry, ni James, ni mon double. Ils avaient tous disparu. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Ou peut-être James s'était rendu compte de la supercherie et avait décidé de partir avec Harry? Non. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça! C'était mon enfant! Il n'avait pas le droit! C'était pourtant ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. J'allais prendre son enfant loin de lui aussi. Partir sans laisser de traces. Je me mis à courir dans la maison à la recherche d'un indice, quelque chose qui m'indiquerait où ils étaient, une lettre, un simple mot... Je remontais à l'étage, dans notre chambre, je fis voler tous les papiers dans la pièce, je défis le lit... Il n'y avait rien. Je ne trouverais rien. Ça ne servait à rien. S'il était parti, il était en colère, alors il n'aurait rien laissé. Je m'appuyais sur la table de nuit tout en réfléchissant. Square Grimmauld, peut-être? Je me relevais soudainement afin de transplaner, quand la radio qui était posée sur le meuble tomba au sol, se mettant automatiquement en marche.

- ...mass-murder at the Potter's, tonight, killing James and Lily, altogether with...

Je détruisis la radio. Ce n'était pas possible. Mon bébé... Il avait tué mon bébé... Et James... Et moi qui pensais qu'il s'était enfui avec mon fils! Il était mort, lui aussi. Et tout le monde me croyait morte également. J'aurais dû mourir, moi aussi! Pourquoi n'étais pas morte, moi aussi?! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi je vivais, alors que mon fils était mort?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? Aller voir Dumbledore, l'Ordre? Ils me détesteraient. Pourquoi est-elle en vie? Pourquoi elle? Je voyais déjà leurs regards, pleins de mépris. Ils diraient qu'ils sont heureux de me voir en vie, mais ils médiraient dans mon dos. Rien ne sera plus pareil. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Je ne pouvais pas rester. Je devais fuir. Loin. Là où personne ne pourrait me retrouver. Je pris mon sac, un peu d'argent, et je transplanais.


	2. Chapter 2 et 3

Re-salut! Bon, je suis un peu nouvelle sur le site et je ne sais pas comment on fait pour répondre aux commentaires sans que ce soit privé... Du coup, je mets une petite réponse ici: pour l'anglais, je comprends qu'il y ait des problèmes pour certains et je m'excuse de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt, mais ce serait incohérent de mettre en français pour une raison que vous allez découvrir ici... ^^" Par contre, je m'engage à toujours traduire entre parenthèses à côté, si vous voulez, en attendant? :s Mais vous pourrez me dire après ce chapitre si vous tenez vraiment à ce que je change ou si ça vous convient quand même... :D

Chapitre 2

Je n'avais pensé à rien. A aucune destination en particulier. Je regardais autour de moi, rien ne m'était familier. Où étais-je? Je m'avançais vers un panneau, espérant reconnaître un nom de lieu, quelque chose... C'était... C'était écrit en français! Du moins, je croyais... Il faisait noir, il n'y avait personne dehors. Je déambulais dans les rues, à la recherche de quelqu'un, d'un repère, de n'importe quoi qui me fasse oublier. Severus était mort. Puis James, et mon bébé, Harry. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. Tout ça me semblait tellement irréel... Une voiture passa à côté de moi, je le hélais pour qu'il s'arrête. Je marchais rapidement jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Il avait baissé sa vitre.

- Excuse me, Sir, could you tell me where I am?, je demandais. (Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous me dire où je suis?)

- Euh... Sorry miss, but I don't understand., me répondit-il avec un accent abominable. J'étais bien en France. (Euh... Désolé mademoiselle, mais je ne comprends pas.)

- Hum,... What city? Town?, tentais-je. ... Do you know where I could find someone who speaks english?, dis-je finalement, le plus lentement et distinctement que je pouvais. (Euh... Quelle ville?... Est-ce que vous savez où je pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui parle anglais?)

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Je lui fis signe de me donner un papier et un crayon et je dessinais grossièrement ce que je voulais: un bonhomme perdu au milieu des panneaux, et un autre qui cherche un bonhomme parlant anglais. Il comprit enfin et me fit signe de monter dans la voiture. Il m'emmena dans un commissariat de police. Heureusement, dans mon sac, j'avais mes anciens papiers moldus. Ils avaient tout juste dix ans. Je remerciais le conducteur et entrais. Je m'avançais jusqu'au comptoir.

- Excuse me? Sir? (Excusez-moi? Monsieur?)

- Yes?, répondit-il. (Oui)

- Ah, thank God, you speak english!, fis-je, soulagée. (Ah, merci seigneur, vous parlez anglais!)

- What is it, Miss?, demanda-t-il, tout de même avec un fort accent. (Qu'y a-t-il, mademoiselle?)

- Could you tell me exactly where I am, please? (Pouvez-vous me dire où je suis exactement, s'il-vous-plaît?)

- ...

Il ne répondit rien. Je comprenais. Comment expliquer que je me retrouve dans un endroit sans même savoir où?

- Ow did you come ir? (Comment êtes-vous venue ici?)

- I'm sorry? (Pardon?)

Cette faculté incroyable qu'ont les français à rendre notre langue maternelle incompréhensible. Finalement, grâce à un travail de déduction intense, je compris qu'il me demandait comment j'étais arrivée ici. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas comprendre.

- Hum... I... took the train. To France. And I... fell asleep. When I woke up... Where am I?, dis-je d'un ton peu assuré. (Euh...J'ai... pris le train. Pour la France. Et je... me suis endormie. Quand je me suis réveillée... où suis-je?)

- You'd better bi mor careful when you take the train, répondit-il, à présent plus mécontent que suspicieux. You're in Paris. (Vous devriez être plus prudente quand vous prenez le train. Vous êtes à Paris)

Paris? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais atterri ici? Je n'étais pourtant jamais venue!

- You sim cold, miss, do you want a coffi?, me demanda-t-il. (Vous avez l'air gelée, mademoiselle, vous voulez un café?)

- Yes, please. (oui, s'il-vous-plaît)

- Gérard, tu fais un café à la demoiselle?, balança-t-il au-dessus de son épaule. You can sit ir. (Vous pouvez vous asseoir là.)

Il m'indiqua un siège et je m'y assis. C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid. J'attendais là jusqu'à ce qu'il m'apporte le café, le buvait le plus lentement possible: aussitôt fini, je reviendrais au point de départ. Ou presque. Je savais où j'étais, mais je ne savais pas où aller. J'avais tout juste de quoi prendre une chambre dans un hôtel pour cette nuit, mais après... Je toisais les dernières gouttes du café de commissariat. Une fois définitivement terminé, je m'avançais vers le comptoir.

- Do you know any hotel around, sir?, demandais-je. (Est-ce que vous connaissez un hôtel dans le coin, monsieur?)

- Yes, zer is ze _Kyriad Hotel, _near. I can call if you want? (Oui, il y a le Kyriad Hotel, pas loin. Je peux appeler si vous voulez?)

J'acquiesçais et prononçais quelques mots de remerciements, en regardant ailleurs. Il appela, réserva une chambre et fit appeler une voiture pour m'y amener. Je m'apprêtais à récupérer mes valises quand je réalisais que je n'en avais pas. Je n'avais rien. Il faudrait que je trouve un travail. Que je recommence ma vie. Passées ces considérations sur mon avenir, si j'en avais un, je m'avançais vers la voiture de police et m'y engouffrais. En route, je regardais par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien. Des lumières, il y en avait un peu, mais pas tant que je m'en imaginais. Mais c'était beau, tout de même. La voiture s'arrêta rapidement, et le chauffeur me souhaita bonne chance. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Je restais plantée devant la façade de l'hôtel pendant quelques secondes pour finalement entrer dans le hall et avancer au comptoir.

- Goodnight?, dis-je d'une voix fatiguée. (Bonsoir?)

- Miss, we were waiting for you. If you please?, dit-il en me précédant, d'un accent presque parfait. (Mademoiselle, nous vous attendions. Si vous voulez bien?)

Il me fit monter quelques étages dans l'ascenseur. Quatre. Je ne prêtais presque pas attention à lui et fermais la porte derrière moi. Je m'affalais enfin sur le lit et fixais le plafond comme si j'attendais de lui une réponse. Mais il restait muet. Comment ma vie avait-elle basculé du jour au lendemain? J'avais une famille heureuse, des amis merveilleux, j'avais une vie. Et en une seconde je me retrouvais privée de tout, y compris de ma propre vie. Je ne trouvais plus aucun repère. Et dans ces considérations sur mon passé détruit, j'éteignis la lumière.

Chapitre 3

- Miss? (mademoiselle?)

Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. J'ouvrais les yeux et me relevais sur mes coudes pour découvrir la chambre d'hôtel. A ma gauche, la salle de bain et un placard, à ma droite une grande fenêtre, et face au lit, un grand miroir trônant sur un bureau. Je contemplais le désastre. On avait de nouveau frappé à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et découvris le groom de la veille.

- I'm sorry, miss, I thought you would like a breakfast? (Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez un petit-déjeuner?)

Il tenait un plateau dans ses mains sur lequel étaient disposés une corbeille de pain, une coupelle de confiture, un bol de thé et... une fleur dans un petit vase. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas mangé? Quelle heure était-il? Ça devait faire plusieurs heures, maintenant.

- Thank you. ...But... I don't have anyhting to pay with... (merci... mais... je n'ai pas de quoi payer...)

Il entra dans la chambre en baissant la tête, posa le plateau sur le lit.

- Oh, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter... (oh, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave...)

Il se retourna vers moi, dans une attitude un peu gênée. Il ajouta un "It's for me.". (C'est pour moi)

- I can't accept, I'm sorry... I don't want to have debts or anything... I have to go, I'm sorry... I can't afford my living here... (Je ne peux pas accepter, désolé... je ne veux pas avoir de dettes ou quoi que ce soit... Je dois partir, désolé...)

Ce fut moi qui fut gênée. Je cherchais mon sac, pris mon manteau et reculais vers la porte en m'excusant. Il s'avança vers moi en faisant de grands gestes.

- Oh, you can stay! What are you going to do, otherwise? You can't work, you don't speak french: you're not going to live in the streets, are you? This is called non-assistance to an endangered person!, cria-t-il. ...Stay. (oh, vous pouvez rester! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, sinon? Vous ne pouvez pas travailler, vous ne parlez pas français: vous n'allez pas vivre dans la rue, si? Ça s'appelle de la non-assistance à personne en danger! Restez.)

Je m'arrêtais, posais mes affaires sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de personne en danger?

- What do _you_ know about me? Why is it you want me to stay? (Qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi? Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez à ce que je reste?)

Il reprit son attitude de gêne et haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas savoir lui-même. Il était gentil, attentionné. Il me rappelait un peu Severus dans son comportement et les souvenirs de la soirée revinrent brutalement ainsi que les larmes. Je vins m'asseoir sur le lit et l'invitais à faire de même.

- I have to work... (Je dois aller travailler)

- It's your break. Sit. (C'est votre pause. Asseyez-vous.)

Il sembla hésiter, puis s'assit. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de tout lui dire, de tout déballer. Pour pouvoir me soulager, peut-être, pour simplement parler? Mais toutefois, je ne pus m'y résoudre. Comment pourrait-il me croire, comment pourrait-il comprendre? Alors je ne dis rien et lui pris la main. Il parla pour moi.

- I can afford your living here for a while., annonça-t-il. (Je peux payer pour votre séjour ici... pour quelques temps..)

J'allais protester, mais alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, il m'empêcha de répliquer.

- What if I don't help you? You have to find a job, and it won't be tomorrow, you have to learn french, to get a visa, you have to have some place to sleep, you have to eat... how are you going to deal with all of that if i don't help you? (Et si je ne vous aide pas? Vous devrez trouver un travail et ce ne sera pas demain, vous devez apprendre le français, trouver un visa, trouver un endroit où dormir, vous devez manger... comment est-ce que vous allez faire tout ça sans mon aide?)

Je restais une nouvelle fois silencieuse. il avait parfaitement raison. Je ne voulais pas être dépendante de lui, mais je n'avais rien, pas même le choix de refuser.

- Do you propose this to everyone you meet?, demandais-je en souriant timidement. (Est-ce que vous proposez ça à toutes les personnes que vous rencontrez?)

Il sourit doucement à son tour et répondit.

- Not to everyone. (Pas toutes, non.)

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et dit qu'il devait partir: sa pause officieuse était terminée. Il se leva et avant de sortir, se retourna en souriant.

- I don't work tomorrow: we can deal with your papers' problems... (Je ne travaille pas demain: nous pourrons régler vos problèmes de papiers...)

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'éloigna dans le couloir, me laissant seule à nouveau. Seule, mais apaisée.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

J'avais passé le reste de la journée postée devant la fenêtre, et j'avais dessiné les passants qui s'arrêtaient sur le banc qui faisait face à l'hôtel. Il y avait une radio dans la chambre, et j'écoutais avec un certain soulagement, des informations qui ne relevaient en rien d'une guerre quelconque, de morts, de terreur... Que des problèmes mineurs. Ou des publicités. Et de la musique. Tout cela me rappelait on enfance. Quand j'étais encore chez mes parents dans la banlieue de Londres. Alors que ma mère cuisinait ou lisait, ma mère mettait toujours la radio. "Pour se tenir au courant", disait-elle alors. Je ne comprenais jamais vraiment, et à vrai dire, ne m'y intéressais jamais non plus. Alors je dessinais et portais mon attention plus particulièrement sur les publicités et la musique. Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude de ne plus recevoir de nouvelles. Ou alors ils avaient appris ma mort et ils pleuraient mon absence, se maudissant de m'avoir laissé partir dans ce monde qui leur était étranger. Des coups à la porte me tirèrent de ma rêverie. J'allais ouvrir et laissais entrer mon sauveur. Avec le dîner. Il entra avec un chariot sur lequel trônaient deux plateaux et le déposa devant le lit.

- I thought it better to learn to know each other in front of some meal. What do you think? (Je pensais que ce serait plus sympa d'apprendre à se connaître autour d'un repas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?)

- It's a great idea., répondis-je dans un sourire. (C'est une super idée.)

Je vins près du lit pour récupérer mes dessins éparpillés. Alors que je m'exécutais, il m'arrêta en me prenant le bras.

- Wait!, dit-il brusquement. What is all of that? (Attends! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?)

- Hum... Drawings? (Euh... des dessins?)

- Wait, you drew those?, fit-il, étonné. (Attends, c'est toi qui as dessiné ça?)

- Yes, I did... I was bored..., fis-je, comme pour m'excuser. (Oui, je m'ennuyais...)

- But it's great! These are great! I think we could mention it tomorrow: you have a real talent here..., remarqua-t-il avant de marquer une pause. What's your name, by the way? (Mais c'est génial! Ils sont géniaux! Je pense qu'on pourra en parler demain: tu as vraiment du talent! Au fait, comment tu t'appelles?)

- Oh, it's Lily. Lily... (Oh, Lily. Lily...)

Je voulais dire Potter, mais je me ravisais. Il valait mieux que je change de nom. Je jetais un coup d'oeil aux alentours dans l'espoir de trouver l'inspiration. Finalement, je me décidais à reprendre mon nom de jeune fille.

- Lily Evans.

- It's beautiful... My name is Christian. Christian Joris. (C'est très beau... Moi c'est Christian. Christian Joris.)

Alors nous parlâmes pendant des heures: il me raconta sa vie. Une vie calme et paisible telle que j'en rêvais et que pourtant il détestait. Il avait 25 ans, il était plus âgé que moi, mais il n'avait ni femme ni enfants. Je lui racontais ma vie avec mes amis, également, mes parents... Mais je faisais attention à ne mentionner ni la magie, ni mon mariage, ni mon fils, ni leur mort, ni la guerre, ni la raison pour laquelle je me retrouvais en France sans rien. Il savait que je cachais quelque chose, mais il comprenait que je ne veuille pas en parler tout de suite. Alors il me racontait les voyages qu'il avait fait, les gens qu'il avait rencontré... Des images défilaient devant mes yeux de couleurs et de sourires, et je lui fis promettre que plus tard il m'emmènerait dans tous ces endroits et qu'il me ferait visiter. Et puis il dut partir et je me couchais. Je savais que je devais recommencer à vivre et que je devais oublier mon passé, mais alors que je m'endormais, une larme se mit à couler, humidifiant mon oreiller.

Christian me réveilla pour aller régler ma situation et tenter de me trouver un travail. Pour y aller, il m'emmena jusqu'au métro. Métro? On ne va pas en voiture? Mais c'est que... je veux dire, je connais le métro, j'en ai déjà entendu parler, mais je ne l'avais jamais utilisé avant! Et encore moins dans un pays dont je ne connais pas la langue! Christian sentit que je paniquais un peu et me rassura.

- I'm here. (Je suis là.)

Il sourit et me guida jusqu'à la rame. Les gens étaient serrés, collés les uns aux autres, une odeur de transpiration régnait dans l'ensemble de la rame, ainsi qu'une odeur de... de moisi? Quelques stations plus tard, nous étions arrivés. Enfin. Nous étions arrivés à la station. Quelques rues nous séparaient encore de la mairie. Une fois arrivés, nous dûmes prendre un ticket et attendre. Quand notre numéro s'alluma sur l'écran, nous pûmes nous avancer jusqu'au comptoir et à partir de ce moment, je ne compris plus rien. Christian parla pour moi, et les deux hommes s'attaquaient avec des phrases qui m'évoquaient plus ou moins une farandole de viande hachée, un ronronnement de tondeuse à gazon et une déclamation théâtrale particulièrement monotone. Il y eu un échange constant de papiers et de regards, posés tour à tour sur lui et sur moi. Comme je ne comprenais rien, je préférais sourire et me taire. En regardant mes papiers, pourtant, l'employé fit une tête bizarre.

- This ID needs replacing, miss Evans. (Il faudra remplacer cette carte d'identité, mademoiselle Evans.)

Puis il reprit son débit hiéroglyphé avec Christian. Enfin, Christian se leva et me fit signe de partir. Il serra la main à l'employé de mairie et je fis de même avant de m'éloigner et de demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

- We found you a job, miss Evans!, dit-il, triomphant. (Nous vous avons trouvé un travail, mademoiselle Evans!)

Et sur ces mots, il s'étira, visiblement satisfait.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Christian m'avait trouvé un travail de rêve: animatrice dans l'hôtel. J'apprenais aux résidents à dessiner et peindre, et pour certains privilégiés, je faisais un portrait, ce qui me permettait de me faire un peu d'argent en plus. J'étais rémunérée raisonnablement et avais une chambre à l'hôtel jusqu'à résiliation du contrat, avec trois repas par jour. Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec une autre employée, Amélie, et à trois, avec Christian, nous nous retrouvions tous les soirs pour jouer aux cartes, parler, ou nous descendions la rue pour aller au japonais ou au cinéma. Sans même savoir de quoi il en retournait, ils rendaient les épreuves passées plus faciles à supporter. Après quelques mois, je commençais à maîtriser le français, et à revivre. Aujourd'hui, je devais faire le portrait d'une jeune fille relativement arrogante et qui ne cessait de me répondre depuis qu'elle était là, et ça commençait réellement à m'énerver. Toutefois, je m'étais promis de tenir bon jusqu'au dernier jour. J'avais eu l'idée de la faire poser sur un plot du trottoir, où la lumière était meilleure et plus intéressante. Je passais de temps à autres un coup d'oeil au-dessus de la toile pour vérifier des effets, la place d'une mèche, son sourire sorti exceptionnellement pour l'occasion... Allons donc, voilà qu'elle ne sourit plus, à présent! Mais où se croit-il, celui-là? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste planté là?

- Hey! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi, là? Mais tu vas bouger?! T'as tout le trottoir pour t'arrêter, alors pousse-toi! Tu vois pas qu'il y en a qui travaillent, ici?, criais-je.

- C'est ça, oui!, répondit-il d'un air méprisant. Immigrée..., grommela-t-il.

Non mais pour qui il se prend, lui? Il est vrai que j'avais un certain accent anglais, mais était-ce ma faute? Je n'osais même pas répondre. A dire vrai, la dernière fois que j'avais répondu je m'étais retrouvée au poste et j'avais dû demander à Christian de venir me chercher. Pas très malin, il fallait le dire, de répondre à un agent de police, aussi. Enfin. Je tentais de me contrôler et de me concentrer de nouveau sur mon modèle. Qui commençait doucement à s'impatienter.

- Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini? Je vais pas rester toute la journée!

- J'ai presque fini!, lançais-je d'un ton qui se voulait assuré. Essayez de ne plus bouger, je n'en ai plus que pour quelques minutes..., tentais-je même d'ordonner.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais pinça les lèvres. Je terminais mon dessin, et clamais victoire au terme d'une demi-heure de travail intensif. Je brandis alors le résultat de mon labeur et le tendis à Miss Pimbêche. Elle le saisit et le toisa d'un air hautain.

- Et vous avez dit combien pour ça, déjà?

- 25 euros., tentais-je d'imposer.

Je tentais beaucoup de choses, aujourd'hui. Elle rit. Elle ouvrit son portefeuille et sortit un billet de dix euros. Elle me le jeta au visage avec une arrogance inimaginable et dit que c'était tout ce que mon tableau valait. Et encore, elle était généreuse, ajouta-t-elle. Sur le moment, je n'avais qu'une envie: sortir ma baguette et la transformer en furet. Mais elle savait que je ne ferais rien. Pas seulement qu'elle ignorait que j'étais une sorcière. Parce que cette petite bourgeoise savait parfaitement que je n'avais aucun intérêt à tenter quoi que ce fut: je serais convoquée en un rien de temps au commissariat. Et avec l'avocat de papa chéri contre mon pitoyable avocat commis d'office, je me retrouverais aussi sec en cellule. Je pris donc le billet, et rentrais à l'intérieur. Je sentais ma baguette me brûler la jambe. Depuis un an que j'étais arrivée ici, je ne l'avais pas utilisé une seule fois. Je la conservais près de moi pour le jour où quelque chose m'arriverait, où quelqu'un viendrait me retrouver, mais je me refusais à l'utiliser. J'avais fini ma journée et remontais vers ma chambre, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne: Chris et Amélie m'avaient dit de les rejoindre sur le toit. Je me dirigeais alors vers le sommet de l'hôtel, pour les découvrir là, tous les deux, plantés devant moi, me fixant de leurs yeux ronds, pétillant d'excitation. Puis, ils se décalèrent pour laisser la place à une table, sur laquelle était déposé un énorme gâteau. J'avais raté quelque chose?

- Joyeux anniversaire, Lily!

- C'est... mon anniversaire?, dis-je timidement.

J'essayais de me rappeler la date du jour. Mais oui, nous étions le 30 janvier. Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais 22 ans aujourd'hui.

- Attends, on a une surprise pour toi!, cria Amélie.

Elle fit de grands gestes à Christian, pour lui signaler dans la plus grande discrétion qu'il fallait qu'il m'emmène plus loin, comme convenu, certainement. Il comprit et m'entraîna de l'autre côté du toit, derrière les conduits d'aération et on s'assit.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir 22 ans?, demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Pareil que d'en avoir quatre de plus, j'imagine... Ah non, là, on doit se sentir mal., répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il me bouscula doucement.

- Tu sais, il y a quelque chose qui me tourmente..., dit-il d'un air songeur.

- Ah? Quoi donc?

- Ça fait trois mois que tu es là, et... tu es toujours seule...

- Oh, que tu aies peu de considération pour toi, passe encore, mais pour Amélie... C'est méchant, tu sais!

Il revint de sa rêverie et me bouscula de nouveau.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire..., reprit-il.

- Oui, mais je n'ai peut-être pas envie d'en parler. D'où l'esquive!, répondis-je, gardant toujours le sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec sa surprise, elle?

Je me levais pour voir, mais Christian me rattrapa.

- S'il-te-plaît. Réponds-moi. J'aimerais savoir s'il y a une raison ou pas?

- Et toi, il y a une raison à ce que tu soies toujours célibataire, aussi?

- ... Oui. ...C'est toi, ma raison.

Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser. Il était amoureux de moi? Bien, Lily, quelle perspicacité! C'est vrai que j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais j'étais tellement aveugle à ce genre de choses! Surtout depuis ce qu'il s'était passé. Amélie choisit le moment idéal pour apparaître dans une superbe robe de satin rouge avec une petite enveloppe dans les mains.

- Mais mon Dieu, c'est ça qui t'a pris tout ce temps?, dis-je en riant.

- Tu ne sais pas combien c'est dur de rentrer dans cette robe., lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dépité. Mais bon, ça tu le sauras bientôt, car voici ta nouvelle robe!... Celle que tu vas porter pour poser pour le peintre Pablo Lasantti, en personne!, hurla-t-elle, explosant dans une joie trop longtemps réprimée.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. C'était un peintre que j'adorais! Pour fêter mon entrée à Poudlard, mon père m'avait offert une entrée pour l'exposition de ce nouveau peintre, jeune talent de seize ans à peine, à l'époque. Le temps avait passé, et un peu plus de dix ans plus tard, il était un artiste renommé. Et j'allais poser pour lui. Je voulais voir les billets, vérifier que je ne rêvais pas, comme je l'avais fait avec ma lettre de Poudlard. Je frappais gentiment Amélie et pris les billets. Ils étaient vrais. Je devais le voir le samedi suivant. Je pris Amélie dans mes bras, et la serrais très fort, en la remerciant en continu. Puis je la lâchais et me ruais dans les bras de Christian, ignorant la discussion que nous venions d'avoir. J'étais trop heureuse pour que cet amour nous sépare. Pourtant, il décida de reprendre notre conversation.

- Lily, dis-moi quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît.

Je me détachais doucement de lui et vis que tous deux me regardaient. Amélie devait être au courant. Ils voulaient une réponse, ou du moins une explication. Alors je décidais de leur dire. Pas tout, bien sûr, mais l'essentiel.

- D'accord.

Nous ramenâmes le gâteau à l'intérieur, et arrivés dans la chambre, nous nous assîmes sur le lit.

- Il y a trois mois, quand je suis arrivée, je m'étais enfuie. J'habitais à Londres et là-bas... quelqu'un nous poursuivait.

- Qui nous?, demanda Christian d'un ton légèrement amer.

- Mon mari James, et mon fils, Harry.

Ils tombaient des nues. Leurs visages s'étaient décomposés, littéralement.

- Il nous traquait dans toute la ville. Nous nous sommes cachés dans un petit village et nous attendions. Pour une absolution, ou pour la mort. Quelque chose. Les choses n'allaient plus très bien avec James. Nous nous disputions souvent. Trop souvent. Mais ce jour, il m'annonça qu'il avait tué mon meilleur ami, Severus.

- Il a un nom bizarre..., dit Amélie, perplexe.

- C'est tout ce qui te perturbe dans cette histoire?, dit Christian sarcastiquement.

- C'en était trop. Alors j'ai décidé de partir avec mon fils. Mais je devais m'assurer d'un endroit où aller avec lui, alors je suis partie en douce de la maison, j'ai repéré quelque chose et je suis revenue.

Je marquais une pause. Je revivais cette soirée horrible, celle qui avait ruiné ma vie. Pour la première fois depuis ce jour, j'en reparlais, et la douleur me revenait lentement. Ils le sentaient, et de ce fait, ne m'interrompaient pas.

- J'étais partie quelques minutes... Vingt, peut-être plus, je ne sais pas. Mais quand je suis revenue, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus personne. Mon fils avait disparu, ainsi que James. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'était enfui avec lui, qu'il s'était vengé. Et puis j'ai entendu la radio. Ils annonçaient leur mort. "mass-murder at the Potter's, tonight, killing James and Lily, altogether with..." (massacre chez les Potter, cette nuit, tuant James et Lily, ainsi que...)

Je marquais une nouvelle pause.

- ... their baby. (...leur bébé.) J'ai arrêté la radio avant qu'ils ne le disent. Ça faisait trop mal.

- Attends, attends... Ils ont dit "Lily"?, demanda Christian, visiblement perdu.

J'avais oublié ce détail. Comment expliquer que tout le monde me croyait morte? Je ne pouvais pas évoquer la magie. Ils prirent mon temps de réflexion paniquée pour une pause sentimentale. Et je pus la prolonger un peu sans que cela ne devienne suspect.

- ...Ma soeur est passée ce soir-là. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. On se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas rester. Je ne voulais pas leur faire face à tous. Leur dire que j'avais survécu parce que j'avais fui. Que j'avais survécu même si je n'aurais pas dû.

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers moi et me prirent dans leurs bras.

- Qui pourrait t'en vouloir de vivre, voyons?, chuchota Amélie dans mon oreille.

Je me mis à pleurer. Moi, je m'en voulais de vivre.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

- Tu es parfaite, arrête de paniquer, s'il-te-plaît!, me dit Amélie.

Cela devait faire une heure que je passais et repassais devant le miroir cherchant une retouche à faire, quelque chose à changer... Evidemment, pour moi, tout était à changer. Christian ne cherchait même plus à dire quoi que ce soit: ça faisait une heure qu'il essayait de me dire qu'il n'y avait rien à changer et que je ne le croyais pas. Amélie ne désespérait pas. Ma robe était parfaite, elle, et je m'évertuais à ne regarder qu'elle pour ne pas paniquer de plus belle.

- Quelle heure il est?, demandais-je.

- Il est pas l'heure. Calme-toi un peu, c'est au bout de la rue et tu as encore une bonne heure devant toi! Vas te reposer, fais-toi un thé, je sais pas, mais fais quelque chose., dit-il d'une voix blasée.

J'allais m'asseoir sur un fauteuil et pris un magazine. Je fis mine de le lire pour que Christian ne fasse pas une crise de nerfs, mais je ne voyais que des taches de couleur. Je pensais à Pablo Lassanti. Comment allait-il me trouver? Etait-il gentil? Capricieux? Hautain? Naturel? Tant de questions dans ma tête et une seule réponse: attendre. Je portais la plus grande attention à la musique d'ambiance du hall de l'hôtel, mêlée à des bruits de valises qui roulent sur la moquette, à des bavardages dans le petit salon, derrière nous, à des ordres donnés, à des "Oui, monsieur", à des rires d'enfants, et j'essayais de m'en imprégner afin de ne pas trop penser au rendez-vous qui m'attendait. Quelques douze demandes, douze "désolé, j'ai pas pris de montre", et quelques quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, je me levais pour m'observer une dernière fois dans la glace. Mes cheveux cuivrés étaient fort longs, tombant presque à ma taille, mes yeux bleus étaient terriblement pâles, à l'image de ma peau, d'une blancheur extrême. Je n'aimais pas mon visage. Je n'aimais pas mon physique non plus. Mais il était trop tard pour tout changer et je m'avançais vers le trottoir afin de monter dans le taxi qui m'attendait. Environ deux minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais sur une place près de la Gare de Lyon avec une grande fontaine. Je payais le chauffeur et m'avançais vers les bâtiments environnants, à la recherche du numéro 8. Il faisait particulièrement froid. Je trouvais finalement l'appartement. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Je sentais mon coeur battre de plus en plus vite, au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur lui: Pablo Lassanti.

- Vous êtes Lily?, demanda-t-il d'une douce voix.

Je m'attendais à ce que son ton soit plus arrogant. Peut-être même l'avais-je espéré, pour pouvoir le trouver moins parfait. Malheureusement il l'était. Parfait. Il était excessivement beau, le teint hâlé, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui s'accordaient à ses yeux. Il était grand, élancé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais imaginé une espèce de stéréotype italien, à mi-chemin entre un gondolier de Venise et un peintre florentin. Cette image qui nous apparaît immédiatement à l'esprit et qui consiste en des accessoires tels qu'une sorte de béret, un carré rouge, une marinière bleue, un pantalon noir, l'ensemble surmonté d'une fine moustache, un pinceau coincé derrière l'oreille. Non. Loin de là, Pablo Lassanti arborait une chemise blanche, rentrée dans un jean tight. Il était le type même de l'homme arrogant, respirant la bourgeoisie et la richesse, châtain avec une raie sur le côté. Pourtant, malgré ce style auquel devaient s'arrêter la majorité, je sentais quelque chose d'autre. Et d'ailleurs, à peine m'eût-il dit bonjour que je sus. Il avait un sourire tellement sincère et dévoué qu'il illuminait son visage.

- Bonjour!, dit-il jovialement en me tendant la main droite.

Je la saisis machinalement, ne trouvant rien à dire. A vrai dire, tous les mots étaient restés coincés dans ma gorge. Du fait, je me contentais de sourire. Finalement, je parvins à prononcer un mot. Deux, en fait.

- Lily. Lily Evans., dis-je d'un ton que je voulais formel.

- Enchanté, Pablo Lassanti. Mais appelez-moi Pablo. Je m'étais dit qu'on travaillerait sur un fond noir, dans mon salon, si ça ne vous dérange pas?

- Non, pas du tout!, lâchais-je d'un ton qui ne semblait plus du tout formel.

Il sourit et passa une main dans mon dos pour m'inviter à entrer. Il me prit ensuite la main, me fit marcher quelques mètres et me fit asseoir sur un haut tabouret devant un grand mur noir. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, et acquiesça.

- Oui. Là, c'est bien. C'est même parfait., dit-il d'un air satisfait.

Il marqua une pause et me frotta vivement les épaules.

- Détendez-vous, tout ira bien!

Il se recula un peu et un homme que j'avais ignoré jusqu'alors s'approcha de lui pour lui apporter son matériel de travail. Il ressemblait plus à un des gardes du corps du Président qu'à un assistant-peintre. Pablo lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, et le gorille disparut dans la pièce d'à côté. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, un bouquet de fleurs rouges dans la main, qu'il me tendit.

- Tenez-les sur votre poitrine, s'il-vous-plaît... Et... Relevez votre capuche, aussi, voilà, comme ça! Parfait!

Je m'exécutais et attendais. Pablo allait commencer quand il plaça ses doigts sous son menton pour redresser sa tête et fit un "V" avec son index et son majeur pour les placer devant ses yeux. Je compris le message et relevais la tête pour le fixer intensément. Il était à deux mètres de moi environ, et pourtant je le voyais comme s'il était à quelques centimètres. Il me regardait, puis se replongeait dans sa toile. Il peignait à une vitesse extraordinaire et je commençais à craindre pour sa chemise éclatante de blancheur. Pourtant, elle semblait toujours immaculée. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il s'écarta doucement de sa toile, essuyant la sueur de son front d'un revers de manche. Il donna quelques coups de pinceau et tendit sa palette et son pinceau au gorille. Déjà?, pensais-je. Je regardais ma montre: j'avais l'impression qu'à peine quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, toutefois, cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que nous étions là. Il avança vers moi en souriant timidement, et me prit la main.

- J'espère que le tableau vous plaira...

Il m'emmena voir la toile et je lançais une main devant ma bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction pour ne pas crier. Pablo Lassanti était réputé pour ses trompe-l'oeil, et il maîtrisait effectivement cet art à la perfection. J'avais l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir.

- Oh my God... It's wonderful. (Oh mon Dieu... C'est magnifique.)

Je m'approchais de la peinture et l'examinais sous tous ses angles.

- Vous êtes anglaise?, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, dis-je d'une voix lointaine.

J'étais émerveillée d'un tel talent, cette façon de travailler la toile, les couleurs...

- Vous accepteriez une invitation à dîner?

- Hmm hmm..., fis-je d'un air étourdi.

Puis je réalisais. Je me redressais brusquement et me retournais vers lui. Il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux.

- Oh my God! Yes! Oui! Si!

Il rit et me prit les mains.

- Je passerai vous prendre à votre hôtel demain soir. Huit heures?

- Ce serait... parfait! Vraiment!

Il me baisa la main et s'éloigna.

- A demain, Miss Evans!

Le gorille prit la toile, me la donna, s'empara du chevalet et suivit Pablo Lassanti.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

- You're... amazing, souffla-t-il. (Vous êtes... superbe)

- You speak english?, fis-je, surprise. (Vous parlez anglais?)

- But I do! ... I thought I might make a little effort by talking to you tonight in english, as it's easier for you? (Mais oui!... J'ai pensé que je pourrais faire cet effort de vous parler en anglais ce soir, si vous préférez?)

- Ne vous sentez pas obligé... Je peux parler français!, dis-je en riant. Ça m'entraîne!

- Comme vous voulez, céda-t-il.

Il me tendit son bras et je m'accrochais timidement à lui.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas de marcher un peu, j'espère?

Je regardais mes pieds: j'étais en talons.

- C'est au bout de la rue, me rassura-t-il, ayant baissé son regard au même endroit que moi.

J'acquiesçais et je m'avançais dans la rue à ses côtés. Il était grand. malgré mes talons, il me dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres.

- Vous savez, ... je me sens extrêmement intimidé quand je suis avec vous..., dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

- Quoi?! Mais... C'est moi qui devrait être intimidée! Vous êtes un peintre que j'admire depuis des années, vous êtes gentil, attentionné... Vous n'êtes pas dénué de charme...

Je baissais à nouveau les yeux, mais je sentais qu'il avait tourné la tête vers moi. Il ne dit rien cependant pendant quelques instants.

- C'est là, dit-il finalement.

Il ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer. C'était une belle salle, avec une moquette rouge. Les lustres étaient dorés et donnaient une impression d'une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Le serveur nous accueillit et nous emmena vers le fond de la salle, sur une table pour deux sur laquelle se trouvait un chandelier doré. Je jetais un regard vers Pablo; il me regardait intensément. Nous nous installâmes face à face. Nous choisissions un plat en silence, je le regardais parfois au-dessus de ma carte, et j'imaginais qu'il faisait de même quand je regardais ailleurs. Ce n'est que quand le serveur amena nos boissons que sa langue se délia.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti comme maintenant, Miss Evans.

- Lily. You can call me Lily., dis-je rapidement. (Lily. Vous pouvez m'appeler Lily.)

Je baissais à nouveau la tête.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis stupide, c'est juste que je perds complètement mes moyens mes moyens face à vous..., dis-je dans un murmure.

- Ne soyez pas désolée, Lily...

- I lost my husband, lâchais-je. (J'ai perdu mon mari.)

Je relevais doucement la tête. Il restait bouche bée.

- He was murdered three months ago. I feel... I feel guilty about him because I feel some tenderness to you and... and maybe more, I think but I forbid myself to, I don't know what to do!, dis-je d'une traite. (Il a été assassiné il y a trois mois. Je me sens... Je me sens coupable par rapport à lui parce que j'ai de la tendresse pour vous et... peut-être un peu plus, je pense, mais je me l'interdis, je ne sais pas quoi faire!)

Il resta interloqué quelques secondes, puis il tendit la main sur la table. Je lui confiais la mienne, qu'il serra fort.

- I love you, Lily. I know how you must be feeling, or maybe I don't, but what I know is that... I refuse to let you go. I just can't. When I look at you... (Je vous aime Lily. Je sais ce que vous devez ressentir, ou peut-être que non, mais ce que je sais c'est que... Je refuse de vous laisser partir. Je ne peux simplement pas. Quand je vous regarde...)

Je serrais sa main plus fort à présent. Je voulais qu'il s'arrête. Je ne pouvais plus entendre ce qu'il me disait. J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je repensais à James. A Harry. A ma famille. Tout ça s'était envolé. Je devais me reconstruire. Je le regardais dans les yeux, et des larmes commencèrent à embuer mes yeux.

- Please, murmurais-je. (S'il-vous-plaît)

Je marquais une pause de peur que les larmes coulent. Je ravalais doucement un sanglot avant de poursuivre.

- A chaque mot que tu prononces, je suis plus heureuse que jamais, et en même temps, j'ai envie de mourir.

On reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le serveur brise la gêne en arrivant à notre table avec nos plats.

- Le carpaccio?

Je lève la tête vers lui et j'acquiesce doucement, il pose l'assiette devant moi.

- Et le steak...

Bien que ce soit inutile, Pablo avait hoché la tête également et le serveur déposa l'assiette.

- Bon appétit, fit-il jovialement, ignorant nos têtes.

Nous ne parlions plus. Comme par un accord silencieux, nous nous lâchâmes la main, et nous commençâmes à manger. Le repas se termina en silence. Il alla payer et il me raccompagna à l'hôtel.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Comme par une pulsion incontrôlable, je l'embrassais vivement. Il répondit à mon baiser en encadrant mon visage entre ses mains. Je me reculais lentement et lui pris la main pour l'entraîner à ma suite dans ma chambre. Arrivés à l'intérieur, je fermais la porte à clef et je le poussais lentement vers le lit. Assis au milieu du lit, je le chevauchais et m'allongeais sur lui. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants, il posa ses mains sur mes reins alors que je caressais sa joue, glissant ensuite mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je le regardais avec tendresse, mêlée de tristesse. Lui aussi. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose de lui. De son passé. Mais je ne voulais pas savoir. Pas maintenant. Je me sentais bien entre ses bras. Je voulais que ça dure. Pour la première fois depuis un an, j'aimais à nouveau et je me sentais vivre.


	7. Chapter 8

Désolé de ne pas avoir publié avant, mais j'étais un peu occupée ces derniers temps et j'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'écrire... Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'en poste plusieurs chapitres aujourd'hui... Enjoy! :D

Chapitre 8

- Mais où étais-tu hier soir?!, hurla Christian.

- Mais j'étais dans ma chambre!

- C'est cela, oui. Ta porte était fermée à clef!

- Tu m'espionnes, maintenant? Figure-toi, M. Bond, que j'étais dans ma chambre, mais je l'avais fermée.

Il comprenait. Je savais qu'il savait. Et je savais qu'il avait mal de m'imaginer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'insista pas. Il fit quelques pas pour retourner au travail, puis il s'arrêta.

- Tu comptes le revoir?, demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Je le vois demain.

Je le vis baisser la tête et il continua son chemin. Effectivement, je revis Pablo le lendemain. J'étais allée chez lui ce jour-là, nous avions fait l'amour. Désespérément. Etendus dans le lit défait, nus, l'un contre l'autre, nous regardions le plafond.

- Ma mère nous a abandonné mon père et moi quand j'avais trois ans., lâcha-t-il.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, mais je ne dis rien. J'attendais qu'il poursuive.

- Elle est partie sans rien dire. En pleine nuit. Elle n'a laissé aucun mot. Aucune explication. ...J'en ai souffert, bien sûr, mais je l'avais peu connue. J'ai surtout vu mon père. Il était effondré. Oh, il faisait de son mieux pour faire comme si tout allait bien, devant moi. Mais je savais. Au fond de lui, il ne vivait plus.

Il fit une pause.

- Plus tard, je suis devenu célèbre, j'ai fait en sorte que ça ne s'ébruite pas pour protéger mon père. J'ai gagné de l'argent, et je m'en suis servi pour essayer de la retrouver.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Je roulais sur le côté pour le regarder. Appuyée sur un coude, je passais une main sur son torse.

- Elle était morte. Elle était partie dans une clinique à Marseille pour soigner une tumeur au cerveau. Elle savait qu'elle mourrait et elle ne voulait pas qu'on soit triste pour elle. Si on la détestait... On pourrait survivre. ...Quand mon père l'a appris, l'année dernière, il s'est suicidé.

Il pleurait franchement, à présent. Il s'était relevé, les coudes posés sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains. Je me relevais à mon tour et je me glissais entre ses genoux. J'écartais soigneusement ses mains et effaçais les larmes avec mes doigts. Et je l'embrassais.

- C'est juste que...

Je l'embrassais de nouveau pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Je savais. Je posais mon front sur le sien, mes mains sur sa nuque et je fermais les yeux.

- I won't leave you. I promise., murmurais-je. (Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je te le promets.)

Il m'embrassa. Il me dit qu'il m'aimait et me le répéta plusieurs fois. Comme s'il avait peur que je ne comprenne pas. Comme s'il avait peur que je me lève tout à coup et que je parte, l'abandonnant à mon tour. Je découvrais en lui cet enfant perdu caché au fond de lui. Cette petite chose fragile qui ne demandait qu'à aimer et à être aimé. Et je voulais l'aimer comme il le méritait.

- On doit se protéger. On doit se protéger mutuellement.

Je lui relevais le menton pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

- Fais-moi un enfant, lui dis-je tout bas.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Veramente?, fit-il, étonné. (Vraiment?)

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait en italien. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'ouvrait complètement à moi et ça me faisait peur. Je sentais qu'il m'offrait un pouvoir total sur lui et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de lui faire du mal.

- Je veux avoir un enfant avec toi, Pablo. Je t'aime.

Il rit. Il rit et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

- Un bambino! Elle veut un bambino!... Ti amo. Je t'aime, Lily. (Un enfant! Elle veut un enfant!... Je t'aime.)

Quand je rentrais à l'hôtel, Christian m'attendait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Il est près de deux heures du matin!, chuchotais-je.

Il ignora totalement ma question.

- Alors, comment c'était?, fit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher., déclarais-je.

Il essayait de garder son sourire, mais je sentais qu'au fond de lui, il avait envie d'exploser.

- Ecoute, Christian..., commençais-je.

Il était assis dans un sofa de l'entrée. J'avançais ver lui et m'agenouillait devant lui. Il cherchait à éviter mon regard par tous les moyens.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche à cause de Pablo, poursuivis-je.

Il fit une grimace au nom de Pablo.

- Tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Et je refuse que ma relation avec lui nous sépare, tu m'entends? J'ai besoin de vous deux. Christian?

Il était à deux doigts de pleurer. J'attendais. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'attendais de lui. Sa bénédiction? Peut-être pas tant. Alors quoi?

- Je suis désolé, fit-il.

- Quoi? mais non... De quoi?

- J'ai été égoïste. Si je veux ton bonheur, alors je dois comprendre qu'il n'est pas avec moi.

- Christian...

- Je vais me coucher.

Il se leva, fit un pas vers les escaliers, puis il se retourna vers moi, s'accroupit à côté de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit, Lily.

Puis il se retourna et s'en alla. Je restais là, par terre, quelques minutes en pensant à ce qui était arrivé. Et je souris. Puis je retournais à ma chambre.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

- Amélie?

- Oui, ma puce?, répondit-elle.

Je m'avançais vers elle. C'était notre pause, mais Amélie ne semblait pas prendre ce détail en compte, et travaillait non-stop jusqu'au midi. Du fait, je m'avançais vers son bureau, en essayant de me frayer un passage entre les clients arrivants et sortants. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de tourner autour du pot, alors, j'allais droit au but.

- Je suis enceinte.

- Ce sera la chambre 209, bonne journée!

Elle tendit une clé, puis se bloqua. Elle tourna tout son buste vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu es quoi?!, cria-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Je suis enceinte., répétais-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Mais Lily? Vous vous connaissez à peine depuis deux semaines?

- Je sais. Mais je l'aime. Et il m'aime. Pourquoi attendre?

- Mais...? Mais parce que tu as à peine 22 ans! Vous avez toute la vie! Pourquoi se presser?

Je baissais la tête et elle se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh pardon, Lily, pardon... C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Je sais.

- Je suis très heureuse pour vous. Vraiment.

Je souris et me dégageais doucement de son étreinte.

- Il faut que j'aille prévenir Pablo.

- Mais tu ne travailles pas, ce matin?

- J'ai prévenu le grand patron..., fis-je dans un clin d'oeil entendu.

Elle rit, et je la suivis à mon tour. Alors que je montais dans le taxi pour rejoindre la galerie de Pablo, je me demandais comment je lui annoncerais. Et inévitablement, je repensais à James et Harry. Quand je lui avais dit qu'il allait être papa. C'était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Et on s'aimait tellement. Le jour où Harry était né... Puis quand tout avait basculé. Soudain, une pensée me vint à l'esprit, qui ne m'avait pas effleuré jusqu'alors: notre enfant serait-il moldu ou serait-il un sorcier? Je balayais cette pensée en secouant la tête en me disant que de toutes façons, nous ne le saurions pas avant quelques années.

- Vous y êtes, ma p'tite dame!, annonça le chauffeur.

Je le payais et entrais dans la galerie. Pablo se retourna et me sourit, un air de surprise tout de même sur le visage.

- Lily? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je fais une pause: je devais te voir.

- Tu ne pouvais plus résister à l'appel de mon corps de rêve? Je sais, c'est généralement ce que ça fait...

- Généralement?!, dis-je en riant.

Nous rîmes tous les deux et je lui caressais le bras doucement.

- No, it's not about that. (Non, ce n'est pas pour ça.)

Il prit son air faussement étonné.

- Ok, it's not _only_ about that. ... I'm pregnant, Pablo. Tu vas être papa! (D'accord, ce n'est pas _seulement _pour ça. ... Je suis enceinte, Pablo.)

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, comme s'il avait fallu un petit temps pour que l'information monte au cerveau. Puis d'un coup, il agrandit ses yeux et son sourire.

- Dio mio, Lily! Sei incinta?!, s'écria-t-il. (Mon Dieu, Lily! Tu es enceinte?!)

Il me serra dans ses bras, m'embrassa.

- Ma c'est merveilleux, amore mio! (Mais c'est merveilleux, mon amour!)

Il me souleva doucement de terre en m'enlaçant par la taille, son visage pressé contre mon ventre. Il me reposa ensuite, posa son front contre le mien, plaça ses paumes contre les miennes pour entrelacer nos doigts.

- I love you, chuchotais-je. (Je t'aime)

En revenant à l'hôtel, Amélie et Christian m'attendaient. Dans ma chambre, on fêta l'événement. Christian me félicita en essayant de ne pas montrer sa tristesse. Puis très vite, les jours passèrent et puis des mois, avec les examens, les résultats... Pablo et moi nous étions installés ensemble non loin de l'hôtel et nous avions préparé une chambre. Il fut décidé que le jour de l'accouchement devait être une entière découverte et nous ne voulions pas connaître le sexe du bébé avant l'heure. Pablo devait, pendant les jours où je serais à la maternité, peindre en bleu si c'était un garçon, en rose, si c'était une fille. Avec Harry, nous avions peint la chambre en jaune, pensant que la couleur irait aux deux. Je ne voulais pas faire la même chose. Je voulais trancher pour ne pas revivre mon passé. Je devais oublier et tout recommencer.

- Pablo?

- Mmh?, fit-il sans écouter.

Pablo était en train de regarder le foot à la télévision pendant que je dessinais.

- Je crois que ça y est.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Il daigna décrocher son regard du téléviseur et lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il bondit du canapé.

- O, DIO MIO! (OH MON DIEU!)

Il se mit à courir dans tous les sens dans toute la maison, dans la chambre, la cuisine, puis de retour dans le salon.

- Ne panique pas surtout!, cria-t-il.

Il alla ouvrir la porte, mit la valise dans la voiture, puis revint auprès de moi. Il me prit le bras, mit une main dans mon dos et m'aida à avancer jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'installa, mit sa ceinture, puis...

- Je reviens dans une minute!, dit-il en levant un doigt comme pour matérialiser ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Il sortit en courant de la voiture, puis revint toujours aussi rapidement, les clefs à la main.

- Désolé. Précipitation.

Puis il démarra. Nous arrivâmes à la maternité et de là, tout arriva rapidement. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

J'avais trop mal pour réfléchir. Des médecins se tenaient dans la salle de travail où on m'avait amenée. J'hurlais. Je me souvenais de la nuit où Harry était venu au monde, ce qui me fit hurler davantage. Pablo avait tenu à assister à l'accouchement et il me tenait par la main. Ou plutôt, _je _lui tenais la main et _je _la lui broyais.

- Poussez, madame!, dit une infirmière.

- Allez, ça va bien se passer, dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Oh, toi, la ferme!, criais-je. Tout ça c'est de ta faute!

Pablo s'était ratatiné. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais en cet instant, j'en voulais à la terre entière.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur: cette réaction est tout à fait normale. Certaines femmes demandent même le divorce!, le rassura l'infirmière.

- On n'est pas mariés. Ça m'épargnera au moins ça., dit-il dans un sourire crispé.

- Allez-y, poussez!

Et soudain, ce fut le soulagement.

- C'est une fille, félicitations.

Les médecins sortirent de la salle avec notre bébé. Nous restâmes tous les deux, encore sous le choc.

- Comment va-t-on l'appeler?, demanda Pablo.

- Je ne sais pas trop... Tu as une idée?

Nous n'avions même pas pensé à ça. Peut-être avons nous pensé que l'idée nous viendrait dès qu'on verrait notre petite merveille. Il me regarda et plissa un peu les yeux.

- Eh bien... J'avais une tante... J'aimais bien son nom. Elle s'appelait Hortensia.

- Hortensia?, répétais-je comme pour me l'approprier.

Ça sonnait bien. Je lui souris, et le nom lui fut attribué.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

- Hortensia!... Hortensia, where the devil are you?! You're late for school!

- Comin', mom!, cria-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

Elle descendit les escaliers en courant, son cartable sur le dos, puis se posta devant moi, menton en l'air, yeux fermés, mains derrière le dos.

- Ready, captain!, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

- You'd better be!, dis-je en riant.

Je secouais gentiment la tête: le portrait craché de son père, celle-ci. Je l'emmenais rapidement à l'école, qui se trouvait à quelques rues de la maison. La directrice attendait à la porte pour les retardataires, les poings sur les hanches, secouant la tête.

- Mademoiselle Lassanti...

- Désolé, dit ma fille dans une petite moue d'excuse.

Elle la fit entrer, et Hortensia rejoignit ses rangs en courant, son cartable ballottant sur ses épaules.

- Que s'est-il passé, aujourd'hui?, demanda la directrice d'un ton sévère.

- Ah je ne sais pas. Depuis quelques semaines, elle me fait attendre dans l'entrée pendant cinq bonnes minutes pour Dieu-sait-faire-quoi dans sa chambre.

Au moment où je prononçais ces mots, je réfléchis et réalisais. Hortensia avait 8 ans. Bientôt 9. Si elle était une sorcière, on devrait le découvrir maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait découvert. Peut-être qu'elle avait découvert certaines facultés qu'elle avait développé. Je devais en être sûre. Ce soir, je lui parlerai. Et si elle était une sorcière? Comment devrais-je l'annoncer à Pablo? Comment lui dire? Comment lui dire que sa fille ne ferait pas des études de droit comme celles dont il rêvait pour elle? Que nous devrions déménager à Londres? Je devais retourner là-bas. Il y avait toutefois Beauxbâtons en France... Mais je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Je connaissais Poudlard: ma fille serait en sécurité, là. Coupant la directrice dans son soliloque sévère comme quoi j'étais une mauvaise mère à ne pas savoir ce que fabriquait ma fille de 8 ans dans sa chambre, comme quoi je ne m'intéressais pas à elle, et que faisait le père dans tout ça..?.

- Je dois y aller.

Le soir venu, je montais à la chambre d'Hortensia.

- Hortensia?... Sweetheart?

Je toquais doucement à la porte.

- Yes?, répondit-elle gaiement.

J'ouvris la porte lentement et découvris ma fille assise tranquillement sur son lit. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait hérité mes yeux verts et mes cheveux roux, mais elle avait le même visage que son père. Ses manières. Son caractère. Une méditerranéenne au sang chaud. Je lui souris et elle me rendit un sourire éclatant.

- Can I come in?, demandais-je en passant ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Of course, mommy!

Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur son lit après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte et écarté quelques peluches.

- Baby? Can you tell me what you do in the morning when we're late?

Elle baissa la tête, comme honteuse.

- I'm sorry...

- No, baby, don't be sorry! I think I know... Show me.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se leva pour se placer devant moi. Puis d'un coup elle se baissa pour tirer de sous son lit une cage. Avec deux hamsters.

- What... is that?, dis-je dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- But... I thought daddy had told you...

- Daddy?!, dis-je en tentant de réprimer un hurlement doublé d'un sermon.

Je fermais les yeux.

- I had forbidden any animal in this house! And especially those... things! And especially in your bedroom! And especially when I don't know about it!

Son regard se fit plus noir, elle leva les bras pour les rabaisser violemment. Elle me faisait une de ses crises de colère: elle était très forte à ce jeu-là. Parfois, elle parvenait même à me faire m'excuser de l'avoir sermonné pour ses bêtises. Sauf que cette fois, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, les deux ampoules de la chambre clignotèrent rapidement avant d'éclater violemment. Elle hurla de peur avant de se réfugier dans mes bras. Je fus surprise, mais pas longtemps. Hortensia était une sorcière.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

- Okay, let's put it this way: je ne m'énerve pas si toi non plus.

Je venais d'entrer dans la cuisine où Pablo faisait manifestement la vaisselle, s'étant retourné vers moi une assiette dégoulinante dans la main gauche, une éponge moussante dans l'autre. Je m'assis sur une des chaises en lui faisant signe qu'il salissait le sol et je marquais une pause, cherchant mes mots. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais faire pour lui dire, de quels mots j'allais utiliser. Il ne comprendrait certainement rien. Ma baguette était dans mon sac, posé sur la table.

- Tu me promets?, insistais-je.

- Je te le promets..., dit-il d'un ton incertain.

- Tu as acheté des hamsters à Hortensia, lâchais-je.

Il venait de comprendre la raison pour laquelle je me serais mise en colère. La raison pour laquelle il allait certainement se mettre en colère l'effrayait de ce fait davantage.

- Eh bien je...

Il allait s'expliquer, mais je l'arrêtais de la main.

- Oublié. No problem.

Là par contre il avait vraiment peur. Et dans un même temps était consterné. Les stratagèmes des femmes pour faire passer leurs bêtises... Il m'écouta néanmoins avec une grande attention.

- Assieds-toi. S'il-te-plaît.

- Non, ça va...

- Please. Do have a seat.

Mon ton ferme et le fait que je sois repassée à l'anglais le convainquirent. Il s'assit face à moi, plus inquiet qu'autre chose, à présent. Je ne savais pas par où commencer? Par Hortensia? Par moi? La magie elle-même?

- Do you remember why I came here?

- In France?

J'acquiesçais.

- Tu m'as dit que quelqu'un vous pourchassait et..., il s'arrêta.

J'acquiesçais à nouveau.

- But I didn't tell you everything. Cette personne ne nous traquait pas par hasard. Nous étions en guerre. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était mon bébé.

Il ne comprenait absolument rien. Il n'y avait pas eu de guerre en Grande-Bretagne dix ans auparavant. Pourquoi mon fils âgé de quelques mois l'intéresserait?

- Il y avait eu une prophétie. Comme quoi mon fils serait le seul capable de l'anéantir.

- L'anéantir? Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Je te parle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cette fois, son expression fut plus sceptique qu'inquiète. Je ne pouvais pas parler sérieusement. Qu'est-ce-que c'était que cette histoire de Seigneur des Ténèbres et de prophétie, à présent?

- Je vois bien que tu ne comprends pas. C'est normal. Je ne te parle pas de ce monde. Je te parle d'un autre monde: celui de la magie.

Il était presque en colère, alors: je me fichais de lui.

- Arrête, Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Dis-le moi, on n'en parle plus! Au lieu de m'inventer des histoires à dormir debout.

Il fit le geste de se lever pour retourner à la vaisselle mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps.

- I'm a witch, Pablo., dis-je d'un ton sec.

Il se bloqua dans son mouvement, dos à moi.

- Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de te le dire. Jamais. C'est pour ça que je ne te le dis que maintenant., ajoutais-je pour m'expliquer.

- Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant?, dit-il d'un ton dur.

- Parce que Hortensia est aussi une sorcière. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en serait une. C'est compliqué à expliquer pourquoi, mais je pensais qu'elle serait une moldue. Sans pouvoirs. Mais je viens d'avoir la preuve qu'elle en est une.

Ces paroles furent suivies d'un silence de plomb. Les secondes passaient lentement. Il tentait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une foule de questions devaient tourbillonner dans sa tête.

- I didn't want to tell you before I was sure. Technically, you're not supposed to know about our world.

Je marquais une courte pause, avant de me lever.

- I'll be up in the bedroom if..., commençais-je.

- Show me.

Je savais qu'il me demanderait cela à un moment donné. Je m'avançais lentement vers mon sac, sortis ma baguette. Ça faisait maintenant presque 9 ans que je ne l'avais pas utilisée. J'avais peur d'avoir oublié. Je regardais le pot de fleurs sur la table. Les fleurs se fanaient et retombaient, comme pliant sous un effort. Je pointais alors ma baguette vers elles et en une seconde, elles reprirent vie. Elles étaient éclatantes à nouveau. Pablo avait les yeux rivés sur les roses. Puis ses yeux remontèrent vers les miens. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce regard. Il devait être confus. Il devait avoir peur. Il avait le regard de ma soeur. Ce regard de jugement, celui qui nous fait sentir que l'on est différent. Un monstre. Il se leva.

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir. On en reparlera demain. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de dormir., dit-il, fuyant.

Car c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait: il me fuyait.

- Non... Pablo..., tentais-je.

- Lily. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Il tendit une main hésitante vers moi. Il m'effleura à peine et s'éloigna. Quelques moments après, je montais me coucher. Il avait pris son oreiller et un drap dans le placard. Je m'allongeais dans des draps froids. Seule. Je décidais d'aller voir Hortensia. Pour me rassurer, peut-être? Elle était là. Elle nous sauverait. Quand j'ouvris la porte, j'entendis des draps bouger rapidement et le matelas grincer bruyamment. Elle ne dormait pas, bien qu'elle tentât de me le faire croire. Je m'assis sur le lit.

- Hortensia... Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Elle baissa lentement le drap qu'elle avait flanqué sur sa tête et me regarda de ses yeux ronds.

- Mom..? What's happening?

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, elle saurait tôt ou tard.

- You are a witch, Hortensia.

- A... witch?, fit-elle dans une grimace.

Je savais à quoi elle pensait. A cet âge, on voit une sorcière comme celles dans les contes ou les dessins animés: des méchantes femmes, vieilles, moches. Elles perdaient toujours à la fin, d'ailleurs.

- Not that kind of witch, sweetheart. _I _am a witch.

- Really?

Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse. Je ne pouvais pas lui en dire plus: elle risquerait de nous compromettre. Je restais brève dans mes explications et je l'embrassais sur le front. Elle ferma les yeux et je laissais son esprit s'échapper vers un autre monde. Son nouveau monde. J'allais m'affaler sur le lit, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'endormir: trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je devais aller à Londres. Il fallait que je retourne dans mon monde pour m'assurer qu'il était sûr pour ma fille. Je devais changer d'apparence. Personne ne devait me reconnaître. Mes yeux finirent par se fermer et je me laissais emporter par le sommeil. Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je me levais pour trouver Pablo sur le canapé. Je m'habillais rapidement et je m'avançais dans le salon.

- Pablo?, demandais-je prudemment.

Il ne répondit rien, mais je savais qu'il ne dormait pas.

- Pablo?, tentais-je une deuxième fois.

Il émit alors un son qui signifiait: parle, je t'écoute, bien que je n'en aie aucune envie.

- Je vais à Londres pour le week-end.

Il ne dit rien. Pas d'approbation. Pas de contestation. Rien.

- Je vais devoir changer de couleur de cheveux. Changer d'apparence.

Je m'arrêtais. Il ne répondit toujours rien. Mes yeux s'embuèrent face à ce silence: la magie m'avait tout pris. Ma soeur, James, Harry, mes amis, et à présent, elle me séparaient de Pablo. Je perdais tout ce qui m'était cher, petit à petit. Jusqu'à mon apparence. Je devais devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour retourner dans le monde dans lequel j'avais vécu une grande partie de ma vie. Pendant dix ans. Dans lequel je croyais m'établir, fonder une famille. Pablo était allongé sur le côté dans le canapé. Il gardait le regard droit, planté sur la table basse. Je tournais les talons pour sortir, mais la voix de Pablo interrompit mon mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce que je dis à Hortensia?, prononça-t-il d'une voix froide.

Je restais le dos tourné à lui.

- A propos de quoi?, demandais-je.

Mais aussitôt que j'avais prononcé ces mots, je les regrettais. Il se redressa dans le canapé et je me retournais pour lui faire face. on aurait dit que je l'avais giflé à la manière dont il me regardait.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, moi! Peut-être pourquoi maman n'est pas à la maison pour le week-end? Pourquoi elle n'a prévenu personne? Pourquoi à son retour elle ne se ressemblera plus? Pourquoi papa a dormi sur le canapé cette nuit?, dit-il d'une traite.

Il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle.

- Est-ce que tu as une seule idée de ce que je suis en train de vivre?

- Et toi, Pablo?, répliquais-je, piquée au vif. Et toi? As-tu une seule idée de ce que je suis en train de vivre?

Sur ces mots, je quittais la maison, me dirigeant chez le coiffeur le plus proche.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

- Bonjour, madame! Que puis-je faire pour vous?, demanda la coiffeuse d'un ton jovial.

Je m'étais toujours demandé quel sens avait cette question, et comment elle réagirait si je lui répondais "un couscous". Mais là n'était pas la question.

- Une couleur, s'il-vous-plaît. Et une coupe.

- Bien sûr! Suivez-moi, par ici!

Elle m'emmena laver mes cheveux, puis me fit avancer jusqu'à mon siège. Elle regarda mes cheveux dans le miroir et tenta de capter mon regard.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez changer de couleur de cheveux? Parce que, vous savez, des milliers de femmes rêveraient d'avoir vos cheveux!

- Oui, je suis sûre.

- Bon. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous fais?, fit-elle, résignée.

Je pris un catalogue au hasard, et feuilletais rapidement. Je tombais sur une coiffure qui me convenait et je lui désignais mon choix. Elle soupira doucement, et s'exécuta. Elle semblait avoir envie d'entamer une discussion, mais sentait que c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie.

- Est-ce que...est-ce que je pourrais être dos au miroir, s'il-vous-plaît?

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils, formant une expression inquiète, mais elle acquiesça et tourna mon fauteuil. Elle commença son travail et je m'efforçais de penser à autre chose. Mais à quoi? Finalement, je pensais à Hortensia, à son expression réjouie quand elle s'était endormie la veille... Cette pensée m'apaisa. La coiffeuse posa les mains sur mes épaules au bout d'un moment.

- C'est terminé, madame. Est-ce que vous voulez voir?, demanda-t-elle.

- ...Oui.

Elle retourna mon siège vers le miroir. Je contemplais mon visage dans la glace. Ou plutôt, je contemplais le reflet qu'il me donnait de moi. J'étais devenue blonde, avec quelques mèches plus foncées, j'avais une longue frange qui tombait juste sur mes paupières. Mes cheveux étaient plus courts. Avant, ils tombaient presque sur mes hanches. A présent, ils frôlaient mes épaules. Je fermais les yeux une seconde pour m'empêcher de pleurer. La coiffeuse avait l'air désespérée, effrayée d'avoir fait une erreur. Je la remerciais pour lui retirer toute culpabilité. J'allais payer et sortis sans vraiment savoir vers où aller. Je voulais retarder le moment où je rejoindrais ma vie passée. Dans les alentours, je repérais une boutique où l'on vendait des lentilles de couleur. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux me trahiraient, ainsi, je pris le parti de les changer, et de verts, ils devinrent noisette. En me regardant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Un visage extrêmement banal, qui ne gardait rien de son apparence passée. Finalement, je trouvais une ruelle vide: je regardais partout autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne me verrait. Assurée d'être seule, je transplanais vers les Trois Balais. J'entrais lentement dans le bar, prenant garde à ce que personne ne me remarque, quand soudain je bousculais une chaise.

- Ahoy, ya!, dit un homme assis à la table d'un ton fort. Watch it!

J'avais peur que tout le bar se soit retourné vers nous, mais il n'en fut rien.

- Sorry, balbutiais-je.

- Hey, what ya afraid of? Am not gonna eat ya! Sit here!, dit-il en m'indiquant une chaise.

Je pris donc une place à côté de lui, espérant qu'il puisse répondre à mes questions sans qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il commanda quelque chose pour moi, malgré mes protestations. Il me raconta ses problèmes conjugaux, et je fis mine de l'écouter, pensant qu'il valait mieux le mettre en confiance. J'allais lui poser une question, quand une montagne entra dans le bar. Hagrid. Je voulus me précipiter à sa rencontre quand je me souvins. Il y avait un petit garçon à côté de lui, qui me faisait dos. Hagrid parla au serveur de manière indistincte, mais le serveur, lui, prononça des paroles qui me glacèrent le sang.

- Bless my soul! It's Harry Potter!

Toute la salle tourna la tête vers lui et le silence se fit. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et mon souffle s'arrêta, quand le petit garçon frêle se retourna pour nous faire face. Il paraissait aussi étonné que moi. C'était le portrait craché de son père. Sauf les yeux. C'étaient les miens. Harry. Ils s'éloignèrent vers l'arrière-boutique après que plusieurs lui aient serré la main, pour aller vers Diagon Alley.

- That's something, ain't it, Miss?!, dit l'homme à mes côtés, me bousculant légèrement.

- Hum.. What do you mean?, lui répondis-je comme d'une voix venue d'ailleurs. Les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où s'était tenu mon fils.

- Well..., fit-il, sceptique. It's the boy who lived, of course!

The boy... who lived? Je lui demandais alors tout ce qu'il savait sur lui. Même s'il me toisait d'un air suspect, il ne se fit pas prier: c'était l'occasion de parler un peu plus.

- 10 years ago, he-who-must-not-be-named got to the Potter's to kill 'em. He killed Lily and James, but as he set the curse on the boy...

Il s'interrompit et fit un grand geste avec ses mains.

- ...he disappeared. Leavin' the baby alone, cryin', a scar in the shape of a bolt on the forehead. So Dumbledore decided to place 'im into a muggle family after tha'. To the mothers' sistah. Now that he's turned eleven, well... he's entering Hogwarts, of course!

Comme pour conclure son discours, il but une gorgée de whisky Purfeu. Je restais interloquée, tentant de digérer ce que je venais d'apprendre. Mon fils était en vie. Il avait vécu toutes ces années et je n'étais pas là. Voldemort avait disparu. La guerre était finie. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Je me levais en m'excusant à demi-mot et me dirigeais vers la sortie. J'avais décidé de me rendre à l'hôtel pour réfléchir un peu. Une fois arrivée à la chambre, je sentais toute ma colère monter en moi. Ma fille qui était une sorcière, Pablo qui me haïssait, le souvenir de James mort sans moi (l'avait-il seulement su?), mon fils que j'avais laissé seul... Toute ma vie n'était que ruine. Je sortis ma baguette de mon sac et la serrais au creux de ma main.

- Wingardium Leviosa.

Le poste de télévision se souleva lentement et flotta dans les airs quelques secondes. Puis je dirigeais ma baguette violemment vers la droite, et le poste alla s'écraser contre le mur, sur lequel se plaquait un gigantesque miroir. Lequel explosa de même sous le choc. La pièce fut recouverte en un instant de débris de glace, et des étincelles jaillirent du poste éclaté, gisant sur le sol. Mes voisins de chambre furent sans nul doute alertés par le bruit avaient prévenu des responsables de l'hôtel, et ils tambourinaient à la porte.

- Collaporta!, criais-je, ma baguette pointée sur la porte.

Puis me retournant, je fis exploser les ampoules du lustre, qui vint s'écraser sur le lit, déchiquetant au passage les draps et oreillers. Je me jetais alors vers ce lit, et déchirais à mains nues ce qu'il restait de draps, hurlant toute ma fureur et ma rage, hurlant mon désespoir et mon impuissance. Mon élan de colère passé, je tombais au sol au milieu des éclats de verre, dos au mur, à côté de ma baguette. J'entendais encore les hurlements et les coups donnés à la porte, alors je jetais un dernier sort pour m'épargner le bruit extérieur. Quand je n'entendis plus que les battements de mon coeur qui ralentissaient peu à peu, seulement là, je respirais.


	12. Chapter 13

Je suis extrêmement désolée, j'ai oublié de traduire les passages en anglais dans les derniers chapitres postés... Ce serait un peu trop compliqué de tout poster à nouveau avec la traduction, donc je suis navrée de vous annoncer que vous allez avoir l'heureuse chance d'aller chercher vous-même sur reverso ou un autre site de ce genre... hé-hé... hé. Désolé. ^ .^"

Chapitre 13

En rentrant chez moi, j'espérais que Pablo se serait calmé: j'avais besoin plus que jamais de son soutien. Ma fille avait neuf ans. Elle en aurait dix au mois de janvier. Et Harry venait d'en avoir onze. J'avais raté plus de dix ans de sa vie. Quand j'ouvris la porte, c'est ma fille qui me sauta au cou.

- Maman!, cria-t-elle surexcitée.

J'esquissais un sourire, mais mon désespoir était trop grand, et à la vue d'Hortensia, me frappait à nouveau en plein visage.

- Maman? Pourquoi tu pleures? Où tu étais? Pourquoi tu es blonde? Tu t'es coupé les cheveux? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir? Tu veux voir mon dessin? Tes yeux sont verts? Où il est papa? Je peux regarder la télé? Tu as..?

Comme chaque fois qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps (en général quelques heures), elle m'assaillait de questions toutes plus hétéroclites les unes que les autres. Habituellement, je m'asseyais sur le canapé et je lui demandais de me répéter chaque question une à une pour me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Cette fois c'était différent.

- Comment ça, où est papa?!, criais-je, prise d'un mouvement de panique.

Choquée qu'on bouscule le fameux rituel, elle me fixa de ses grands yeux verts, puis me répondit.

- Il est parti ce matin, il a appelé la voisine pour me garder. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait à 6 heures, mais il est 7 heures passées et il est pas là. Même que la voisine elle est drôlement en colère parce qu'elle a des choses à faire, quand même,et puis qu'on a pas idée de laisser une enfant de neuf ans toute seule, alors...

- Stop!, la coupais-je. Elle est où?

- A la cuisine, elle fait à manger., répondit-elle calmement.

Je pris une respiration en vue de l'appeler, puis je revins sur Hortensia.

- Pourquoi tu as demandé ce qu'on mangeait ce soir si elle fait la cuisine?, demandais-je, étonnée.

- La force de l'habitude., lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Puis elle tourna les talons, et retourna à ses dessins, pas perturbée pour deux mornilles. Je m'avançais vers la cuisine pour parler à Mme Cointreau.

- Ah Madame, vous tombez bien!, me dit-elle.

- Je..!, commençais-je.

Elle détacha son tablier, l'accrocha sur le mur et me coupa dans mon élan.

- Non parce que je veux bien rendre service, madame, je suis payée pour, de toutes façons, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on prenne en considération mes heures sup'! Ça va bien deux minutes les disneys et les dessins, mais il y a un moment où j'ai envie de retourner chez moi, vous comprenez?

Elle fit une pose dans sa diarrhée verbale et je me saisis de l'occasion pour en placer une.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais...

- Vous comprenez. Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Désormais, au moins, je savais d'où venait cette capacité à parler sans discontinuer de ma fille. Mme Cointreau s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Vous pourrez peut-être expliquer à votre mari qu'il faudrait me respecter un peu! Et puis qu'il vienne me payer ce qu'il me doit dès qu'il rentrera, plus mon heure au tarif double puisque imprévue, bien sûr...

Cette fois, c'est moi qui la pris de court.

- Madame, où est mon mari?

Elle sembla décontenancée, mais pour une seconde, seulement. Elle avait trouvé alors une nouvelle occasion de s'épancher en vacuités.

- Ah ça, je ne sais pas, madame, je ne pose pas de questions, moi! Non, vous comprenez quand madame Arnaud a eu ses problèmes avec son mari (vous saviez qu'il la trompait avec la petite Cécile d'en face?), j'ai eu le malheur de poser des questions et j'ai causé un divorce! Oh je vous assure que je m'en suis voulue, parce qu'ils formaient un beau couple, hein! Solide, et tout..!

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'elle disait. Je pris mon portable, la congédiais et tentais d'appeler Pablo. Une sonnerie retentit dans la salle à manger: il avait laissé son portable.

- Ah ça c'est embêtant, tout de même! On prend soin de créer des technologies qui nous permettent de rester en contact où que l'on soit, et on ne prend même pas la peine de les utiliser! Mon fils a eu un problème comme ça avec..., commenta-t-elle.

- Merci, madame Cointreau., dis-je en lui ouvrant la porte.

- De rien. Au revoir, Hortensia! J'attends de voir votre mari, madame! C'est-à-dire que j'aurais besoin de l'argent bientôt; pas que je soies à la rue, bien sûr, mais j'ai ma fille qui justement..., continua-t-elle.

- Oui oui je comprends, au revoir!, la coupais-je.

Et je fermais la porte. Je pris une grande inspiration, et c'est alors que je fus prise d'une envie irrépressible d'aller vérifier dans les messages de Pablo. Peut-être trouverais-je là la réponse à son absence? Je savais qu'il valait mieux que je ne le fasse pas, mais rien ne pouvait plus m'arrêter. Je me saisis violemment du portable et allais dans la cuisine en prenant soin de garder la porte entrouverte pour garder un oeil sur Hortensia. Messages écrits: Lily. Des dizaines de messages de Lily, dont le dernier en date... aujourd'hui à 9h?! Mais... Je ne lui avais pourtant rien envoyé? J'ouvris ce dernier message: "Je t'attends où tu sais, on pourra en discuter..." Ce n'était définitivement pas de moi. Je jetais un oeil sur Hortensia: elle dessinait toujours, particulièrement concentrée, fronçant les sourcils et pinçant les lèvres. Je n'arrivais pas à dire si cette manière de se concentrer venait des gènes de son père, ou si elle l'avait vu faire et avait cherché à l'imiter? Je revins au portable de Pablo et balayais les messages envoyés. J'en ouvris un au hasard: "J'aimerais pouvoir. Mais j'ai Hortensia, je peux pas la laisser. Si c'était pas pour elle..." Des larmes perlaient de mes yeux. Mon esprit s'était bloqué. Je repris mon portable et appelais Christian.

- Allô?

- Oui, Christian, c'est moi, je..., commençais-je.

- Ha-ha! Non, je rigole, je ne suis pas là pour l'instant, mais...

Je raccrochais.

- Un jour je le tuerai avec cette messagerie.

Je n'avais aucune idée de où pouvait se trouver Pablo. Je ne pouvais pas joindre Christian. Je rejoignis Hortensia dans le salon et je la regardais tendrement mettre un peu plus de couleurs sur sa feuille: il y avait tant d'innocence et d'insouciance... Si seulement elle savait combien de secrets flottaient autour d'elle... J'attendis là une bonne minute quand...

- J'ai faim, maman., dit-elle d'une petite voix, levant la tête vers moi.

Je souris doucement, puis un mouvement de panique me gagna.

- Oh mon Dieu! Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as rien mangé, toi?!

Je maudis Pablo d'avoir osé laisser sa fille toute seule, probablement sans avoir mangé, sans avoir laissé de mot, d'explication, sans rien dire à personne... Je vis rapidement que madame Cointreau avait fait des coquillettes et avait sorti du jambon. Tout était tiède, voire froid.

- Je mets tout à chauffer, tu pourras manger dans cinq minutes, ma chérie!, criais-je depuis la cuisine.

- Pas de problème, maman!

Je mis les pâtes dans la poêle, à feu doux quand j'entendis la clé tourner dans la porte et un Pablo rayonnant pénétra dans le salon, accueillant d'un éclat de rire les hurlements de joie de sa fille, qui lui sauta au cou.

- T'étais où papa? Maman te cherche partout!, demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Je me profilais dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui indiquant de me rejoindre immédiatement. Il fit descendre sa fille en s'excusant et lui promettant de revenir vite. Il alluma la télé pour elle et entra dans la cuisine.

- There you are! Where have you been?! Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille à ta propre fille! La laisser une journée entière seule, avec une folle! Et pourquoi, on peut savoir?! (Enfin tu es là! Où est-ce que tu étais?!)

- Je pense que je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'une femme qui s'en va deux jours, laissant sa fille sans sa mère, sans une explication pour elle., dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

Je pinçais les lèvres. Je voulais lui balancer "Lily" au visage, mais je n'étais pas censée avoir fouillé dans son portable. Je pris le parti de lui faire avouer lui-même.

- A quoi tu joues, Pablo? Je veux dire: what the hell?! Est-ce qu'on est pas censés rester liés face à cette situation?! Je suis là, Pablo. Je peux te soutenir là-dedans... if only you'd let me. Where were you today? (A quoi tu joues, Pablo? Je veux dire: ça va pas, non?! Est-ce qu'on est pas censés rester liés face à cette situation?! Je suis là, Pablo. Je peux te soutenir là-dedans... si seulement tu me laissais faire. Où étais-tu aujourd'hui?)

- J'avais besoin de faire le point.

- Seul?

Je détournais le regard, effrayée de ce qu'il pourrait répondre à mon insinuation.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- I don't know? Tu étais seul oui ou non?, demandais-je en haussant le ton. (Je sais pas?)

- Oui.

Je trouvais cette affirmation révoltante. Il osait me dire, les yeux dans les yeux, qu'il était seul, quand j'avais la preuve qu'il mentait.

- Mais tu te fous de ma gueule?!, hurlais-je.

- Pardon?

Je sortis son portable de ma poche et lus: "Je t'attends où tu sais, on pourra en discuter".

- Ça te rafraîchit la mémoire? De, attention, Lily! Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir envoyé un tel message, surtout ce matin à 9h, Pablo... Alors? Tu étais vraiment seul aujourd'hui?, lançais-je sur un ton de défi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire?! Tu fouilles mon portable, maintenant?!

- Tu l'as laissé ici, j'ai essayé de t'appeler. Je ne savais pas où tu étais, il fallait bien que je cherche quelque part un début de réponse... Et ne retourne pas la faute sur moi, s'il-te-plaît! Réponds!

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette scène? A quoi ça rime? Tu es vraiment étonnée? ... Elle s'appelle Sophie. Je l'ai rencontré il y a une semaine.

- ...Une semaine?, répétais-je, plus pour moi que pour entendre confirmation.

- Quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle allait mal. Je l'ai aidée, sans arrière pensée. Fin de l'histoire. Mais il y a deux jours tu bouleverses tout et ... et je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Tu as changé. On a changé. C'est tout.

- ...C'est tout?, soufflais-je.

Je m'assis sur une chaise dans un élan d'incompréhension.

- Mais vous..? Mais tu..? Tu... C'est juste une passade, hein? Tu as voulu te venger, c'est tout? ...Pablo?, tentais-je.

- Je reste pour Hortensia. Mais nous deux, c'est fini.

Il passa à côté de moi pour prendre la poêle et verser les pâtes dans une assiette. Je comprenais malgré tout. J'avais simplement du mal à l'accepter. Parce que je savais ce que cela engageait: les beaux jours étaient révolus. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais, que je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse, que j'avais besoin de lui... Mais sans savoir pourquoi, je savais que ça sonnerait faux. Je n'avais plus besoin que de ma fille et de mon fils. Je devais retourner dans mon monde. Avec ou sans lui.

- Hmm... Tu... La voisine t'attend. Elle veut que tu la payes. Elle n'est pas contente.

Il acquiesça lentement. Il savait, lui aussi. Mais il avait du mal à l'accepter.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Nous avions déménagé pour l'anniversaire d'Hortensia. 12 janvier 2013. Ma fille avait dix ans, tout allait changer dans sa vie. Même le nom de sa mère allait changer: Lucia lassanti devrait remplacer la trop connue Lily Evans. Elle ne connaissait pas les enjeux de ces changements: elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

- Lily?, m'appela Pablo depuis la cuisine.

- Lucia., le corrigeais-je.

Il marqua une petite pause, signifiant bien que la situation le contrariait, puis il continua en pesant chaque syllabe.

- Lucia. Je me demandais juste ce que tu allais faire ici.

Le travail. En partant, le mois dernier, j'avais dû quitter mon travail à l'hôtel. J'avais dû quitter mes amis, Christian et Emilie. Les pauvres, ils n'avaient pas compris. Emilie avait beaucoup pleuré. Christian en voulait à Pablo: je lui avais raconté pour son histoire avec Sophie et il m'avait fallu beaucoup de négociations pour l'empêcher d'aller le tuer. Emilie avait compris d'elle-même que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Pablo et moi, et n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur notre départ. Un nouveau départ? Le fait était que je n'avais pas de travail.

- Je vais chercher. En attendant, je vais rester ici.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'avais dans l'idée de reprendre un emploi dans le monde sorcier: auror, pourquoi pas? Mais à quoi bon lui dire ça? Je ne voulais pas jeter de l'eau sur le feu: quelque part, j'espérais encore que nous pourrions surmonter ça, maintenant que nous étions partis à Londres... Sophie était restée à Paris, nous pourrions peut-être renouer des liens? Cependant, il tourna les talons et monta à la chambre, sans un mot. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Je balançais violemment mon torchon sur la table de la cuisine, et je montais dans la chambre en claquant la porte derrière moi.

- Mais tu es folle ou quoi?, demanda Pablo, écarquillant les yeux. Tu vas réveiller Hortensia!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire?, demandais-je sèchement, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Quoi?

Il retira son pantalon et le plaça soigneusement sur la chaise, pour finalement me faire face.

- Say what you have to say, but stop... all of this!, criais-je. (Dis ce que tu as à dire, mais arrête... ça!)

- Arrêter quoi?, demanda-t-il en haussant la voix à son tour.

- You don't know? (Tu ne sais pas?) Peut-être le fait que tu dormes un jour sur deux dans le canapé, qu'on s'engueule chaque soir, que tous les jours tu as l'air d'être en deuil, peut-être que j'aimerais que tu me regardes à nouveau comme tu me regardais la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré -être que j'aimerais que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me dises qu'on surmontera tout ça ensemble. Tout ça. All of this. That's what I want. (C'est ce que je veux.)

- Mais tout ça je ne peux pas le faire. Non potevo, Lucia. Non potevo piu... Sono spiacente. (Je ne peux pas, Lucia. Je ne peux plus... Je suis désolé.)

Il se glissa dans le lit, se tourna face à la fenêtre, dos à moi, et éteignit la lumière. Je sortis de la chambre rapidement en trépignant, rageant et me réfugiais au salon. Je donnais alors un coup de pied dans le canapé et poussais un cri que je m'empressais d'étouffer: j'avais oublié que la structure du canapé était en métal lourd. Je ne pensais pas m'être cassé la cheville, mais elle était dans un sale état. Je me jetais alors sur le canapé en me tenant la cheville et en tentant d'un bras hasardeux d'attraper le téléphone. Et puis je réalisais. Je pouvais utiliser la magie, à présent. J'avais retrouvé ce droit. Je pris ma baguette sur la table basse et "cubiculum emendo". La douleur s'envola. Je poussais un grand soupir dans le salon noir, seule, et je sombrais dans un sommeil profond, lasse et désespérée de voir que toute ma vie, pour la deuxième fois, s'effondrait.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

- Hortensia! Mail for you!, criais-je depuis la porte d'entrée. (Hortensia! Courrier pour toi!)

En une seconde, une tornade déboula dans le hall pour me l'arracher des mains. Et elle hurla.

- Oh my God. Oh my God, Oh my God! (Oh mon Dieu.)

Elle ouvrit la lettre et reproduit ce rituel à chaque ligne qu'elle lisait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Pablo une tasse de café à la main, à peine réveillé.

- Ça y est, ça y est! J'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, ça y est!

Elle cria une nouvelle fois et courut à sa chambre s'habiller.

- Ah., lâcha-t-il.

Il s'assit lourdement à la table du petit-déjeuner et commença à manger sans un commentaire de plus. Je n'insistais pas. Il termina rapidement et monta se préparer. A ce moment, Hortensia débarqua dans le salon, sa lettre à la main.

- On y va?, demanda-t-elle avec un engouement que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Où ça?, demanda Pablo inquiet.

- Au Chemin de Traverse, bien sûr! Acheter mes fournitures!... oh, j'ai tellement rêvé du jour où je dirais ça!, annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Je souris malgré moi. Je n'osais pas croiser le regard de Pablo et je me réfugiais auprès de ma fille. Elle était trop jeune pour que je transplane avec elle, mais j'avais une autre idée pour l'emmener dans l'endroit où j'étais moi-même allée quelques vingt années plus tôt.

- Pablo?, l'appelais-je.

- Mmh?, répondit-il visiblement préparé à ce que ce que je lui demande soit en rapport avec la magie.

- Je vais devoir utiliser la cheminée pour emmener Hortensia.

- Comment ça, la cheminée?, demanda-t-il plus énervé que surpris.

Finalement, il décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, et débarrassa la table.

- Fais ce que tu veux.

Je pris la main d'Hortensia et je la dirigeais vers la cheminée. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus en quoi la cheminée allait pouvoir nous emmener où nous voulions, mais elle semblait beaucoup plus enthousiaste que son père. Tellement enthousiaste, qu'elle ne sembla pas avoir remarqué son renfrognement.

- Papa, tu viens avec nous?, lui proposa-t-elle innocemment.

- ...Non., répondit-il sèchement.

- Mais..., commença-t-elle.

- Papa a du travail, ma chérie.

Je la fis entrer dans la cheminée et entrais à sa suite, en prenant de la poudre de cheminette. Je lançais un regard de réprimande à Pablo pour avoir osé être aussi sec avec sa propre fille qui n'y pouvait rien de sa condition, et jetais la poudre à nos pieds.

- Diagon Alley! (Chemin de Traverse!)

Nous atterrîmes au Chemin de traverse, et immédiatement, ma fille écarquilla les yeux comme jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il était possible. La surprise et l'émerveillement passés, elle sortit sa liste et nous nous mîmes à la tâche: uniforme, ingrédients pour les potions, matériel en tout genre...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il reste?, demandais-je.

- Hmm... Les livres, une chouette et... une baguette!

- D'accord.

Je lui proposais d'aller chercher d'abord sa baguette avant qu'elle ne fasse une syncope, puis sa chouette, et de finir avec les livres. Nous nous avançâmes vers la boutique d'Ollivanders.

- Oh mon Dieu., soufflais-je dans un élan de conscience. Je ne peux pas aller là. He can't see me. (Il ne peut pas me voir.) Il ne peut pas voir ma baguette.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?, me demanda Hortensia.

- S'il voit ma baguette, il comprendra qui je suis vraiment. Il ne peut pas voir ma baguette.

- Mais enfin, maman! C'était il y a des années! Il y a plus de vingt ans maintenant que tu es venue acheter ta baguette! Il ne s'en souviendra pas!, tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

Je lui expliquais alors comment était censée se passer cette sorte de rite de passage, et elle comprit. Je lui dis ce qu'il fallait qu'elle raconte et la prévins que je l'attendrais dans l'animalerie. Toutefois, je voulais voir si tout se passait bien: je me plaçais au devant de la boutique, cachée derrière les pots de fleurs, et prononçais une formule pour entendre à l'intérieur.

- Half-blood, sir. (Sang-mêlée, monsieur.)

- Is it your mother or father who is magical? (Est-ce votre mère ou votre père qui est sorcier?)

- My mother, sir. (Ma mère, monsieur.)

- And may I know her name? (Et quel est son nom?)

- Oh, you don't know her, sir! She... comes from France, she studied in Beauxbâtons!... sir. (Oh, vous ne la connaissez pas, monsieur! Elle... vient de France, elle a étudié à Beauxbâtons!... Monsieur.)

- Aah... Then why does she want to send you to Hogwarts?... Miss?, demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux. (Aah... Et pourquoi veut-elle vous envoyer à Poudlard, alors?... Mademoiselle?)

- Well... My father had to move to London for his work, so we had to... change plans. (Eh bien... Mon père a dû déménager à Londres pour raison professionnelle, alors on a dû... changer de plans.)

Elle se débrouillait à merveille. Elle était malheureusement une très bonne menteuse. Ollivander la regarda longuement, puis se détourna en direction de ses rayons.

- Your mother... is she pure-blood? (Votre mère... est-elle sang-pur?)

- No! She's muggle-born!, dit-elle suffisamment fort pour qu'il entende de là où il était. (Non! Elle est née-moldue!)

Elle l'entendit simplement s'exclamer de manière triomphante, et il ramena une boîte à Hortensia, qu'il ouvrit devant elle. Elle se saisit de la baguette, et une chaude lumière envahit brusquement la pièce. Ollivander sourit, visiblement satisfait. Je me dirigeais rapidemene vers l'animalerie avant qu'elle ne paye pour la baguette. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour me rejoindre.

- Alors?, demandais-je innocemment.

- Comme sur des roulettes!, annonça-t-elle fièrement, arborant sa belle baguette neuve.

Elle rangea sa baguette et se mit en quête de son animal. Elle eut un rapide coup de coeur pour un chat noir au poil soyeux, qu'elle baptisa immédiatement: Boule de poils. Je pris moi-même une chouette afin de pouvoir correspondre avec elle ("non, Hortensia, tu n'as pas le droit aux téléphones portables à Poudlard, ça n'existe même pas, là-bas"), que nous décidâmes d'appeler Becky.

- Il ne me reste plus que les livres!, déclara-t-elle.

Nous entrâmes dans Fleury et Botts. Il y avait tellement de monde dans la boutique que nous avions du mal à nous frayer un passage. Gilderoy Lockhart, visiblement écrivain à succès, dédicaçait ses sortit sa liste de livres et repéra quelques-uns des neuf livres qu'il lui fallait, d'un côté de la librairie. J'attendais donc là, près de la porte, appuyée sur le chambranle, quand six enfants firent leur apparition face à moi, accompagnés d'Harry. Seul. Où étaient donc Pétunia et Vernon? Est-ce que ma mort n'avait pas atténué la haine qu'elle ressentait envers moi? Est-ce que sa haine avait été reportée sur Harry? Je détournais le regard et mon visage.

- Enjoyed it, Potter?, dit une voix méprisante au-dessus de nous. (T'as apprécié, Potter?)

Je relevais la tête et vis un petit garçon blond platine au regard haineux s'avancer vers Harry.

- Saint Potter. Can't go to a bookshop without making the front page., cracha-t-il. (Saint Potter. Ne peut même pas aller dans une librairie sans faire la première page.)

- Leave him alone., dit soudain une des deux filles. (Laisse-le tranquille.)

- Hey, you've got yourself a girlfriend, Potter?, dit-il d'un ton ironique. (Hé, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie, Potter?)

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que je vis pénétrer la pièce, Lucius Malfoy. Alors c'était ça. Cet enfant suffisant et insupportable ne pouvait être que son fils.

- Down, down, Draco, play nicely..., le réprimanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. (Doucement, doucement, Drago, tiens toi tranquille...)

J'avais envie de vomir.

- Hey children, let's get out of here!, dit le père des enfants d'un air enthousiaste. (Hé, les enfants, allons-y!)

- Morning, Arthur., lança Lucius. (Bonjour, Arthur.)

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, témoignant d'une haine cordiale. Ma fille revint alors, des livres pleins les bras, et m'annonça qu'on pouvait aller payer. Ceux que, compris comme étant les Weasleys, entamèrent une dispute enflammée avec les Malfoys, et nous en profitâmes pour nous éclipser. Je payais, puis nous sortîmes acheter la Gazette du Sorcier. Nous avions des paquets pleins les bras, plus deux cages avec une chouette et un chat, un balai... Ce n'était pas particulièrement pratique.

- Attends une seconde.

Je pris ma baguette, déposais une des cages et pris mon sac. Je lançais un sort d'extension indétectable.

- Qu'est-ce que..?, demanda ma fille d'un air ahuri.

Je pris un paquet, le rangeais à l'intérieur. Puis un autre, puis la cage de Becky, de son chat, le balai... Hortensia ouvrit sa bouche de plus en plus en grand.

- Je pourrais...?, espéra-t-elle.

- Shan't., la coupais-je rapidement. (N'y pense même pas.)

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien., dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Nous fîmes une apparition fracassante dans la cheminée, toutes couvertes de suie. Passé l'effet de surprise, Pablo replia son journal.

- Alors, vous avez fait des achats?

Je me méfiais: pourquoi s'intéressait-il à tout ça tout-à-coup? Ça cachait forcément quelque chose. Hortensia ne se méfia pas et prit mon sac avec enthousiasme. Elle le posa sur le canapé, à côté de son père.

- Vous avez pas acheté grand chose, à ce que je vois..., dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Justement: tu peux pas voir!, répondit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Elle sortit d'abord ses livres, devant les yeux écarquillés de Pablo, et les lui posa sur les jambes. Il les regarda un à un, doucement, un peu secoué. Puis elle sortit son balai, qu'il toisa comme s'il allait l'attaquer à tout moment, la cage de Boule de Poils, de Becky, tout son matériel, son chaudron, ses ingrédients, sa baguette. Pablo avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux presque exorbités, un livre dans chaque main et semblait faire une attaque cérébrale. Je grimaçais un peu, attendant sa réaction... qui vint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?!, cria-t-il dans un élan désespéré qui nous fit sursauter.

- Bah... mes fournitures scolaires!

- Non non non non non... des fournitures scolaires ça ne peut pas être un chaudron, un balai, une chouette un chat une baguette et des livres comme ..."Standard Book of spells Grade 1"! (Le livre des sorts Niveau 1) C'est quoi, tout ça?! C'est toi qui as fait tout ça? C'est toi qui l'as pervertie. Lily! Réponds! C'est pour me faire peur, hein? Une mauvaise blague, c'est ça?

- Papa..?, dit tout bas Hortensia en approchant sa main.

Il la repoussa violemment et vint vers moi. J'avais peur. Il me secoua brutalement.

- Alors?!, hurla-t-il, comme un dément.

Il me secoua de plus belle et je ne vis pas d'autre solution.

- Petrificus Totalus!

Il se figea et tomba en arrière comme une planche de bois. Hortensia étouffa un cri en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il était trop opposé à la magie, il deviendrait fou ou il finirait par parler... et nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de prendre ce risque. Je m'avançais vers Hortensia, toujours choquée, sur le canapé. Je la pris par les épaules et la forçais à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Hortensia, je suis vraiment désolée. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'il nous compromette.

- Tu ne vas pas..?

- Je vais effacer sa mémoire.

- Wipe..? (Effacer...?) Mais maman! Il se souviendra pas de moi? De nous? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans lui?

- Je suis désolée, ma chérie, on a pas le choix.

Elle acquiesça dans un signe presque imperceptible. Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers lui. Je remettais son manteau sur lui avec son portefeuille, ses papiers... tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour reconstruire sa vie.

- Sorry. ...Levicorpus. (Désolé.)

Son corps pétrifié s'éleva dans les airs. J'ouvris la porte pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait nous voir et je fis léviter son corps dans la voiture. Je démarrais et me dirigeais vers le parc le plus proche. Il n'y avait personne. J'annulais le sort et il retrouva l'usage de ses membres et de la parole. Il ne bougea pas pour autant: il savait ce qui allait lui arriver.

- Je suis désolée, Pablo.

- Tu aurais dû me dire la vérité immédiatement., dit-il, plus dans un regret que de colère.

- Je ne pouvais pas.

- Tu es obligée de faire ça? Je dirai rien, tu sais.

- Je peux pas prendre le risque que tu parles.

- De quoi je vais me souvenir?, s'enquit-il.

- Je sais pas. Ça dépendra de toi, de ce que ton esprit pourra supporter.

- Je me rappellerai d'Hortensia? De toi?

- ... Peut-être.

- J'ai l'impression que je tu vas me tuer.

- Au contraire. Je t'offre une nouvelle vie. Sans nous.

- Est-ce que j'en ai encore l'énergie?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagi comme ça, Pablo? On aurait pu être bien, ensemble...

- Peut-être dans une autre vie?, conclut-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Il avait fallu attendre d'arriver à ce point de non-retour pour que je retrouve le Pablo que j'avais rencontré et aimé pendant 10 ans. J'hésitais à présent à lui effacer la mémoire, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir ainsi, alors que la rage pouvait revenir à tout moment. Je levais ma baguette vers lui, pointée sur son visage.

- Je suis prêt., annonça-t-il, un sourire toujours sur son visage.

Et je prononçais le fameux mot par lequel Pablo nous oublia: "Obliviate". (Oubliettes.)


	15. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

- Where have you left him? (Où est-ce que tu l'as laissé?)

- In the Square. (Au parc.)

Elle se tut. Assise sur le canapé, le dos droit, jambes serrées et mains sur les genoux. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle allait seulement avoir onze ans. Privée de son père si jeune. C'était le destin de ma vie, priver mes enfants de leur père.

- Allez, va te coucher, ma chérie., lui dis-je doucement.

Elle se leva, m'embrassa sur la joue en passant devant moi, et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir faire sans lui? Je m'allongeais dans le canapé avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait personne dans le lit. Toutefois, par habitude, je restais là et m'y endormis.

- Mom! Mom! Mom! Wake up!, hurlait Hortensia. (Maman! Maman! Maman! Réveille-toi!)

J'ouvris timidement un oeil et vis ma fille courir dans la maison, telle une hystérique.

- Hortensia? Mais... qu'est-ce que..?, balbutiais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Mais enfin! Il faut m'emmener à la gare! Je dois partir! I'm going to Hogwarts! (Je vais à Poudlard!)

Je tournais la tête vers le réveil: 8h00.

- Honey? (Chérie?) Tu sais que... Hum. Le train ne part qu'à 11h00. On a trois heures. La gare est à deux minutes. Je pense qu'on y sera., annonçais-je calmement.

Elle ne sembla pas prendre en compte mon discours et continua sa course effrénée.

- Oh! Hortensia! Take a chill pill!, soufflais-je. (Oh! Hortensia! Prend ton calmant!)

Je me préparais lentement, puis, à dix heures et demi, nous nous mîmes en route. La gare de King's Cross. Plus de dix ans que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds, et pourtant, elle était comme dans mes souvenirs. Rien n'avait changé. Bien sûr, c'était faux. Tout avait changé. Ma fille me tira de mes pensées en hurlant.

- AAaaAaAh! C'est où la voie 9¾?!, paniqua-t-elle.

- Calme-toi, Hortensia. Tu ne crois quand même pas que le Poudlard Express part du même endroit qu'un Londres-Birmingham?

Je la plaçais entre les voies 9 et 10, face au mur.

- Euh..., fit-elle perplexe.

- Et maintenant, on court., dis-je dans un sourire sadique.

- WHAT?! (QUOI?!)

Je la pris par les épaules et me mis à courir. Elle avait peur, mais elle courut également, les yeux fermés. Arrivées de l'autre côté, elle ouvrit les yeux, choquée de ne pas être entrée en collision avec le mur. Puis, l'excitation prit le dessus sur le choc.

- Wouhou!

Je l'amenais vers le train, toujours flambant neuf, d'un rouge vif. Le quai était plein et il fut difficile pour nous de nous frayer un passage. Toutefois, nous y parvînmes, et l'heure tournant rapidement, le temps des adieux arriva.

- On se revoit qu'à noël, alors?, s'attrista-t-elle.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, quand noël viendra, tu n'auras même plus envie de revenir!, riais-je.

Je savais que ce n'était pas seulement pour elle qu'elle s'inquiétait: Pablo était parti, elle se demandait ce que j'allais faire sans lui et sans elle.

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas., la rassurais-je.

Je l'embrassais sur le front et la pris dans mes bras.

- Allez, allez, tu vas être en retard!, la pressais-je soudain.

Elle s'arrêta sur le marche-pied du train et se retourna vers moi.

- Mom! Take a chill pill!, rit-elle. (Maman! Prend ton calmant!)

Puis elle s'engouffra dans le train, et je ressentis à nouveau ce grand vide m'envahir. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Auror? Médicomage? Tout ça, je savais que je pouvais le faire... si seulement je leur montrais mes résultats aus ASPICs. Lesquels je n'avais pas. Je pouvais peut-être en fabriquer? Je me souvenais de mes résultats. Je n'avais qu'à imiter les feuilles officielles de Beauxbâtons. Je pouvais le faire. Je devais le faire. Je m'y attelais toute la semaine, puis, je me rendis au Ministère de la Magie. Je passais quelques temps à rechercher un responsable, puis quand j'en trouvais enfin un, il m'emmena dans un bureau pour discuter.

- Sit, please., m'enjoignit-il. (Asseyez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît.)

- Thank you. So... My name is Lucia Lassanti, and I would like to apply for the job of Auror. (Merci. Bien... Mon nom est Lucia Lassanti, et je voudrais poster ma candidature pour le job d'Auror.)

Il me regarda avec ses yeux globuleux et tendit la main vers moi, paume vers le haut. Je compris qu'il voulait mes références. Je les lui tendis rapidement. Il les feuilleta, parfois étonné, parfois blasé...

- You come from France, don't you, miss... Lassanti?, demanda-t-il finalement. (Vous venez de France, n'est-ce-pas, Mademoiselle... Lassanti?)

- Mrs. Yes. (Madame. Oui.)

- Why do you come, here, then? (Pourquoi venez-vous ici, dans ce cas?)

- My husband had to move here, sir. In London, for his work. Thus, I put my daughter at Hogwarts and... eventually came here to work. Mon mari a dû déménager, monsieur. A Londres, pour son travail. Ainsi, j'ai mis ma fille à Poudlard et... je suis venue ici pour travailler.)

- Where is your husband working? (Où travaille votre mari?)

- He's a muggle. (C'est un moldu.)

- Oh.

- And I'm muggle-born., conclus-je. (Et je suis née-moldue.)

Il me regarda longuement de nouveau, puis il baissa la tête vers mes feuilles, avant de me regarder une nouvelle fois.

- Well, Mrs Lassanti, I reckon we can take you for a try? (Eh bien, Madame Lassanti, j'imagine qu'on peut vous prendre à l'essai?)

- Thank you so much, sir!, dis-je en me relevant. (Merci beaucoup, monsieur!)

Je lui serrais la main.

- When shall I come, sir? (Quand dois-je venir, monsieur?)

- Tomorrow, 9 o'clock. Sharp. (Demain, 9h00. Pile.)

- Sure, sir! Thank you, sir!, le remerciais-je en sortant du bureau. (Bien sûr, monsieur! Merci, monsieur!)

Je marchais gaiement vers les cheminées quand je rentrais dans un homme. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu: un homme grand, roux, vêtu d'un pull tricoté main , avec un grand A sur le devant.

- Ahoy, be careful, girl!, me réprima-t-il gentiment. (Hey, là! Soyez prudente, jeune fille!)

- Sorry, mister...? (Désolé, monsieur...?)

- Mr Weasley. And miss..? (Monsieur Weasley. Et Mademoiselle..?)

- Mrs Lassanti, sir. (Madame Lassanti, monsieur.)

- Nice to meet, you. Not in trouble, are you?, s'inquiéta-t-il. (Enchanté. Vous n'avez pas de problèmes, j'espère?)

- No, no! Not at all! I'm the new auror!, annonçais-je fièrement. (Non, non! Pas du tout! Je suis la nouvelle Auror!)

- Well, congratulations, young lady! I assume we'll be meeting each other regularly... see you, then! (Eh bien, mes félicitations, jeune fille! J'imagine que nous allons nous voir souvent... A bientôt, alors!)

- Bye!, lançais-je alors qu'il s'éloignait vers les ascenseurs. (Au revoir!)

En rentrant, je m'affalais dans le canapé, et souris, satisfaite de la tournure que prenaient les choses.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée d'Hortensia à Poudlard. Elle avait encore du mal à s'habituer aux hiboux, mais elle m'avait tout de même envoyé une lettre dans laquelle elle m'annonçait que tout allait pour le mieux, qu'elle était à Gryffondor, qu'elle s'était fait de très bons amis et qu'elle avait même rencontré des garçons très mignons. Ma fille. Elle était très heureuse de ses cours et de ses professeurs (même si un lui faisait un peu peur), et elle rêvait de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. J'allais pour ma part tous les jours au ministère, puis me mettais en quête de mangemorts planqués, en compagnie d'autres Aurors. Il y en avait un, respecté de tous mais également craint: Alastor Maugrey. Portait bien son nom. Son surnom aussi: Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Il avait un oeil en verre, lequel était magiquement modifié et fonctionnait un peu comme des omnioculaires. Il faisait peur. Mais la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban étaient remplies grâce à lui. Et c'est pourquoi tout le monde le respectait. Je partais comme chaque jour pour le ministère quand Becky apparut, une lettre au bec. Je le remerciais et lui donnais à manger, puis ouvris la lettre.

_Maman, _

_Je sais pas ce qui se passe ici mais des choses bizarres arrivent. La chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne a été pétrifiée. Un message ensanglanté a été peint sur le mur du deuxième étage annonçant: "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." (La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde.) Un élève de Serpentard a dit: "You'll be next, mudbloods." (Vous serez les prochains, sangs-de-bourbe.) Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je n'ai pas osé demander. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maman? J'ai peur. Les professeurs ne veulent rien dire et on a le droit de rien faire à partir de 18h. _

_Hortensia._

La chambre des secrets? Sangs-de-bourbe? Miss Teigne, pétrifiée? Un message ensanglanté? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Evidemment, j'avais entendu les rumeurs, à mon époque. Comme quoi la dernière fois que la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte, une fille était décédée. Personne ne savait si l'histoire était vraie. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'était? Je pris une feuille pour lui répondre immédiatement.

_Hortensia, _

_Je n'en sais pas plus sur la chambre des secrets, personne ne sait si elle existe vraiment. La légende dit simplement que Salazar Serpentard aurait construit une salle secrète, contenant quelque chose, qui une fois libéré par son héritier légitime, tuerait les "Sangs de Bourbe". C'est un très mauvais nom. Très très mauvais. Ne t'approche pas de ce garçon, Hortensia. Certaines personnes utilisent ce nom pour qualifier les né-moldus. [ A ces mots, je me remémorais le jour où Severus m'avait appelé comme ça. Je n'avais plus voulu lui parler pendant plusieurs semaines. Et d'ailleurs, ça avait certainement précipité notre éloignement. ] Si les professeurs te disent quelque chose, fais ce qu'ils te disent et ne pose pas de questions. Je ne sais pas à quel point la situation est grave, mais s'ils considèrent qu'elle l'est, alors écoute les. Ne mets pas ta vie en danger, d'accord? _

_Maman, qui t'aime très fort._

- Allez, apporte cette lettre à Hortensia. Désolé de te faire travailler autant, c'est urgent.

Je lui caressais la tête, et elle reprit courage. Elle s'envola à nouveau. Cette histoire ne sentait pas bon. Après Halloween, elle m'envoya une autre lettre dans laquelle elle m'annonçait que Sir Nicholas avait été pétrifié, ainsi qu'un élève. Un garçon de Poufsouffle nommé Justin Finch-Fletchley. Né-moldu. Elle avait très peur. A présent, les professeurs les accompagnaient partout. Un autre élève, de Gryffondor cette fois avait été pétrifié. Colin Crivey. Né-moldu. Je pensais sincèrement la ramener à la maison, mais je faisais confiance à Dumbledore. Il saurait protéger Hortensia. Je la rassurais, et ne dis rien de mes inquiétudes. De toutes façons, elle rentrerait moins d'un mois plus tard, elle me dirait tout plus en détails. Le lendemain je rentrais au Ministère, j'avais rendez-vous avec Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie. J'allais frapper à la porte, quand j'entendis une voix s'en échapper qui me glaça le sang. Lucius.

- Dumbledore has grown too old. Two students attacked, Cornelius! He has to retire! Now! (Dumbledore est devenu trop vieux. Deux élèves attaqués, Cornelius! Il doit prendre sa retraite! Maintenant!)

- Lucius, you know we can't do such a thing! Should Dumbledore step aside... (Lucius, vous savez qu'on ne peut pas faire une telle chose! Si Dumbledore se retirait...)

- What wrong could happen, then? Students are already being attacked. I shall ask the commission about this. But you know I'll have Dumbledore out! (Quel mal pourrait-il arriver de plus? Les élèves se font déjà attaquer. Je vais devoir demander à la commission à propos de ça. Mais vous savez que je mettrais Dumbledore à la porte!)

Des pas s'approchèrent rapidement de la porte, alors je m'empressais de reculer, avant que la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur ce petit air de suffisance que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il s'arrêta une seconde à ma vue, puis s'éloigna en détournant le regard. J'entrais donc dans le bureau devant un Fudge embarrassé.

- Ah, Lucia...

- Sir? (Monsieur?)

- Why is it you want to see me?, demanda-t-il en faisant semblant de ranger son bureau. (Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir?)

- Hum... _You_ have asked to see me, sir., lui rappelais-je. (Hum... _Vous_ avez demandé à ma voir, monsieur.)

- Oh, well,... later, child, later..., balaya-t-il de la main. (Oh, bien,... plus tard, mon enfant, plus tard...)

Il s'assit à son bureau, sans me regarder, visiblement gêné, de peur peut-être que j'aie entendu leur conversation, et il m'invita à sortir de la pièce. Quelques jours plus tard, ma fille rentra pour noël.

- Mom! C'est pas la peine!, s'exclama-t-elle quand elle vit les cadeaux sous le sapin.

- What tells you it's all for you?, dis-je d'un ton léger. (Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tout est pour toi?)

Elle rit et alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Elle revint ensuite manger.

- Mom! Vraiment, c'est pas la peine, tout ça!... A moins que...

- No, that really is all for you, dear. (Non, tout est vraiment pour toi, là, ma chérie.)

Nous rîmes beaucoup, puis nous en vînmes au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets.

- I'm sure you know more about it, mom. (Je suis sûre que tu en sais plus à propos de toute cette histoire, maman...)

- Hortensia, j'en sais à peine plus que toi. Bon, écoute. A mon époque, il y avait des rumeurs selon lesquelles la chambre des Secrets aurait été ouverte, bien avant mon temps, il y a cinquante ans environ. Cette fois-là, on dit qu'une fille a été tuée. Une née-moldue de Serdaigle. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais... j'imagine que tu sais tout ce que je sais.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant. Ma fille avait toujours beaucoup parlé. Elle parlait sans discontinuer. Parfois, j'avais presque envie de porter des boules-quiès à la maison. Et puis Pablo était parti. Je n'avais jamais autant détesté le silence. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais plus fort que jamais.

- Mom! Ça, c'est vraiment pas la peine!, revendiqua-t-elle dans un cri étouffé.

Elle resta deux semaines. Elle avait voulu emmener tous ses cadeaux à Poudlard (- No, you won't take the dog with you! (Non, tu n'emmèneras pas le chien! - But mom..! (Mais maman!)), mais finalement, j'avais réussi à garder le chien Babar (lequel s'entendait bien avec Boule-de-poils). En ramenant Hortensia à King's Cross, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une grande inquiétude quant à ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Cette histoire était-elle vraie? Et Lucius pourrait -il réellement faire renvoyer Dumbledore? Elle partit de nouveau. Le train s'éloignait de plus en plus vite, et alors que Hortensia disparaissait de ma vue, je transplanais.


	17. Chapter 18

Je suis désolée, ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien posté, mais j'étais un peu chargée de travail... Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière, mais je pense que j'aurais plus de temps dans deux semaines, comme ce sera les vacances... ;)

Chapitre 18 - PDV Hortensia

J'étais assise dans la salle commune, en train de rédiger un parchemin pour le cours de métamorphose quand Hermione Granger, une deuxième année, vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle semblait tourmentée, et hésitait à me demander quelque chose. Etrangement, elle était seule. D'habitude, elle était toujours avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. J'étais pour ma part très amie avec la soeur de ce dernier, Ginny Weasley, mais elle était particulièrement bizarre ces dernières semaines. Je roulais mon morceau de parchemin et me tournais vers Hermione.

- Do you wish to ask me something?, demandais-je, suspicieuse. (Est-ce que tu veux me demander quelque chose?)

- Hum... yes, but..., commença-t-elle. (Hum... Oui, mais...)

Elle sembla soulagée que je prenne les devants, et en même temps terrifiée, car elle était obligée de parler maintenant que la conversation était engagée.

- I've seen your mother today., dit-elle finalement. (J'ai vu ta mère aujourd'hui.)

- ...Great., l'invitais-je à continuer. (...Super.)

- She... she's not red-haired? (Elle... Elle n'est pas rousse?)

- She dyed her hair. (Elle a fait une coloration.)

- How old is she? (Quel âge a-t-elle?)

- Ah, come on, what is it you want to ask me, for Christ's sake? (Bon, c'est bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander, pour l'amour de Dieu?)

Grosse erreur stratégique: elle prit peur.

- Nothing, nothing..., s'excusa-t-elle. (Rien, rien...)

Je lui rattrapais le bras et la forçais à se rasseoir.

- What is it with my mother? (Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ma mère?)

- It's not with your mom. Well, not really... You look very much alike someone. That's all. (Ce n'est pas ta mère. Enfin, pas vraiment... Tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un. C'est tout.)

- Yeah? Who? (Ah ouais? Qui?)

- You probably don't know her... Her name's Lily Potter. It's Harry's mother. Well, her real name's Evans. ... She was... very much like you. And your mother... No, it's nothing, really. Silly of me to have thought... Stupid, really. (Tu ne la connais certainement pas... Son nom est Lily Potter. C'est la mère d'Harry. Enfin, son vrai nom est Evans. Elle était... vraiment comme toi. Et ta mère... Non, ce n'est rien, vraiment. J'ai été stupide de penser... Vraiment bête.)

Elle fit un sourire gêné et s'en alla. J'étais trop abasourdie pour pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce fut. Lily Evans? Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressée à la vie du célèbre Harry Potter, pensant qu'il devait en avoir assez que tous connaissent le moindre détail de sa vie. A présent, tout avait changé. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête. Je devais en savoir plus.

- Hey, Ginny!, la hélais-je alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle commune.

- Mmh?, se retourna-t-elle vers moi d'un air nerveux.

- Can I ask you a few questions about Harry Potter? (Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions à propos d'Harry Potter?)

- Why? (Pourquoi?)

- Just... I never got to hear about his famous story... (C'est juste que... Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre sa célèbre histoire...)

- Well... (Eh bien...)

Elle s'assit dans le canapé, à côté de moi, regarda par dessus son épaule.

- His parents were Lily and James Potter. It was during the war. They were fighting You-Know-Who, and he killed them both. He tried to kill Harry also, but he came through. He eventually was placed in his mother's sister family and... that's all. (Ses parents étaient Lily et James Potter. C'était pendant la guerre. Ils se battaient contre Tu-Sais-Qui, et il les a tué tous les deux. Il a essayé de tuer Harry, aussi, mais il a survécu. Ensuite, il a été placé dans la famille de la soeur de sa mère et... c'est tout.)

- Both his parents were killed? (Ses deux parents ont été tué?)

- Both. (Les deux.)

- Ok. Thank you. I have to go. (Ok. Merci. Je dois y aller.)

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers les dortoirs. Il fallait que j'écrive une lettre à ma mère. Il fallait qu'elle me donne des explications. Il fallait qu'elle me dise pourquoi elle portait le nom de la défunte mère d'Harry Potter.


	18. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 - PDV Lily.

Le réveil me tira violemment de mon sommeil. Je cherchais à arrêter la sonnerie, les yeux mi-clos, et tâtonnant frénétiquement sur toutes les touches. Je commençais à m'énerver et je me penchais un peu plus, ce qui précipita ma chute au bas du lit, mes draps et couvertures suivant le mouvement. Et le réveil sonnait toujours. Finalement, je parvins à m'extirper de mes draps pour éteindre ce bip-bip agaçant et j'allais dans la cuisine.

- No. No! NO!

Plus de café, dans aucun placard. Mais quelle journée, vraiment! C'est alors qu'apparut Becky à la fenêtre: pitié, une bonne nouvelle...

_Maman, _

_Pourquoi as-tu changé de nom et d'apparence en arrivant ici? Comment se fait-il que la défunte mère d'Harry Potter s'appelle Lily Evans et que tu lui ressembles autant? Je dois savoir la vérité, _

_Hortensia. _

Pourquoi étais-je maudite aujourd'hui? Je dus lire la lettre une dizaine de fois avant que les mots fassent sens tous ensemble. Ce n'était pas réellement l'idée que je me faisais d'une bonne nouvelle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et mon cerveau privé de sa caféine habituelle fonctionnait au ralenti. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire. Devais-je tout lui avouer ou devais-je... Je pris une plume, un bout de parchemin, et je tentais de rédiger une rapide réponse.

_Hortensia, _

_Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Il y a certainement plus d'une Lily Evans en ce monde, que cela tombe sur la défunte mère d'Harry Potter est une malheureuse coïncidence. J'avais envie de changer d'apparence et j'ai changé de nom en souvenir de ton père. C'est tout. Je t'aime ma fille, mais parfois tu te poses des questions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. _

_Maman._

J'envoyais la lettre, pleine de remords d'avoir choisi un mensonge aussi stupide, et me préparais à aller au Ministère.

- Lucia!, me héla un de mes collègues dans le hall.

Je me retournais vers lui et le découvris tenant un Mangemort magicalement attaché. Je l'avais attrapé la veille.

- You need to get him yourself to Azkaban: people are getting too busy today..., annonça-t-il. (Va falloir que tu l'amènes toi-même à Azkaban: tout le monde est trop occupé, aujourd'hui...)

- No no no no no no no... I can't go to Azkaban..., implorais-je. (Non non non non non... Je ne peux pas aller à Azkaban...)

Depuis que j'avais appris leur existence, j'avais été tétanisée par eux: les Détraqueurs. Je ne pouvais pas aller à Azkaban.

- Afraid, Lassanti?, demanda une voix ironique derrière moi. Indeed, it is said the prisoners are not quite nice to Aurors... (Peur, Lassanti? Il est vrai qu'on dit que les prisonniers ne sont pas particulièrement tendres avec les Aurors...)

- I'm not afraid of the Death Eaters... I got accustomed to their presence around me..., répondis-je en le fixant intensément. (Je n'ai pas peur des Mangemorts... Je me suis habituée à leur présence autour de moi...)

Il savait parfaitement ce que je voulais dire. Je savais que Lucius était un Mangemort. Il avait apparemment réussi à faire croire qu'il avait reçu le sort de l'Imperius. C'était faux.

- Sure you do., conclut-il rapidement. Ah, Cornelius!, s'exclama-t-il sans trop d'effusions (C'était un Malfoy, après tout...). We should go, I think. (Bien évidemment. Ah, Cornelius! Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller.)

- Hum... Yes, certainly, Lucius. (Hum, Oui, certainement, Lucius.)

- Go where?, demandais-je au Ministre. (Aller où?)

C'était l'occasion pour Lucius de prendre sa revanche.

- To Hogwarts., annonça-t-il fièrement. I have an order of suspension for Dumbledore. We must go now. (A Poudlard. J'ai un mandat de suspension pour Dumbledore. Nous devons y aller, maintenant.)

Ils s'envolèrent, Lucius n'oubliant pas de me lancer un sourire satisfait avant de disparaître dans les cheminées. Je poussais un grognement rageur et lançais un coup de pied dans le tibia du Mangemort.

- Ouch!... She has no right!, se plaignit-il. (Aïe!... Elle a pas le droit!)

- Didn't see a thing., répondit mon collègue. Hey, Lucia... I'll take him, don't worry. (Rien vu du tout. Hey, Lucia... Je l'emmène, t'inquiète pas.)

- Really? (Vraiment?)

- Yes, don't think about it. (Oui, t'inquiète.)

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et disparut avec mon prisonnier là où s'étaient tenus Cornelius, Lucius et l'arrêt de suspension quelques minutes avant.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Je fus sans nouvelles d'Hortensia pendant cinq mois. Elle m'avait simplement envoyé une lettre en avril pour me dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'il fallait que j'aille la chercher le 30 juin à la gare. Je lui avais envoyé plusieurs lettres, elle ne répondait pas. Elle me faisait visiblement la gueule. Et ma fille ayant le caractère italien bien trempé de son père, elle ne le faisait pas à moitié. Elle me répondit simplement le 25 juin pour me dire qu'elle me raconterait tout quand elle rentrerait, qu'elle allait toujours bien, que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. J'allais la chercher à la gare, et alors qu'elle descendait du train, je croisais le regard d'Harry. Imperturbable, ou du moins, je tentais de le paraître, je fis un signe de la main à Hortensia. Elle s'avança vers moi, m'embrassa rapidement.

- Hortensia... Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

Elle me regarda comme si je l'avais giflée.

- Tu ne sais pas? Tu ne sais pas?! Tu m'as menti!

Je me dépêchais de l'amener aux cheminées et nous arrivâmes rapidement dans le salon.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin?

Je faisais mine de ne pas savoir, espérant qu'elle n'avait toujours avec elle que des soupçons. J'allais faire la cuisine, elle me suivit.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas une coïncidence, tu étais terrifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un te reconnaisse!

Je devais réagir vite. Alors je choisis de faire quelque chose que je risquais de regretter amèrement. Mentir à nouveau. Un mensonge ridicule.

- Ok. Je ne m'appelle pas Lily Evans. Je connaissais la mère d'Harry Potter. Quand je suis venue en France, j'ai repris son nom parce qu'elle me donnait une assurance que je n'avais pas mais qu'elle avait. Je n'étais pas populaire, j'étais timide et je passais inaperçue. Quand j'ai dû revenir, je ne pouvais pas garder son nom, tout le monde la connaissait! Alors j'ai changé de nom.

- Et pourquoi tu as changé d'apparence?, demanda-t-elle moins suspicieuse, mais toujours un peu.

- Je voulais revenir en tant qu'une autre personne. Je ne voulais pas revenir dans ce monde dans l'idée que tout le monde se faisait de moi quand j'étais partie. J'ai changé. Je voulais me donner une nouvelle chance. ... Je peux cuisiner, maintenant?

Elle me serra dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas si elle me croyait vraiment, mais au moins, le mensonge la satisfaisait. Pour le moment. Elle retourna au salon défaire ses valises pendant que je préparais à manger. Une fois à table, elle me raconta tout.

- Non mais en fait, c'était pas vraiment Ginny! C'était Voldemort!

- QUOI?!, m'exclamais-je.

- 'Fin pas vraiment... Son souvenir, en fait. Et c'est Harry, Harry Potter!

Je relevais la tête à la mention de ce nom.

- Il a battu le Basilik et Voldemort ('fin son souvenir) et il a sauvé Ginny (à lui tout seul)!

- Tout... Tout seul? ... Mais il n'est pas un peu jeune?, m'inquiétais-je.

- Bah c'est Harry Potter, quoi!

- Oui, bon... Mais parle-moi un peu de tes cours, tout ça! Avec cette histoire, je ne sais rien, moi! McGonagall est toujours là?

- Oui, c'est mon prof de Transfiguration! Mais le prof de Défense contre les forces du mal était nul. Mais apparemment il s'en va.

Elle se leva pour débarrasser son assiette, mais continua à parler.

- Le professeur Flitwick est trop drôle! Je l'aime bien. Par contre, le prof de Potions... Rogue. Il est super méchant. Mais le prof de soins aux...

- Rogue?!, hurlais-je en laissant tomber mon assiette au sol.

Elle revint rapidement à la salle à manger, paniquée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Tu connais son prénom?

- Severus, je crois...

- A quoi il ressemble?, demandais-je, haletante.

- Teint cireux, nez crochu...

- Grand, les cheveux noirs?

- Oui, le visage dur...

- Il s'occupe des potions, tu dis?

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, maman?!

Il ne pouvait pas. Comment aurait-il pu être vivant? James l'avait tué, il me l'avait dit!... Il ne l'avait pas fait? Et toutes ces années... Je me mis à pleurer, toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mon fils, Severus, combien de personnes croyais-je avoir perdu, quand elles vivaient sans moi? Hortensia m'avait pris dans ses bras, et s'excusait en pleurant, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Mom..?

- It's nothing, sweetheart... Nothing., la rassurais-je. Je suis... soulagée que tout aille bien. J'ai eu peur, c'est tout. (Ce n'est rien, mon coeur... Rien du tout.)

Le mois de juillet fut calme (sauf pour les animaux, qui pour la première fois étaient tous réunis). J'avais pu prendre ce mois de vacances et j'en avais bien profité pour passer du temps avec ma fille. Pour le mois d'août, j'avais décidé de l'envoyer en France, où elle devait rester chez Emilie et Christian, qui avaient fini par se marier et avoir une fille. Mais toutes les bonnes choses devaient avoir une fin. Et la fin fut brutale. Quand je rentrais au Ministère, l'agitation était à son comble: tout le monde courait, les mémos inter-départementaux fusaient... Mon collègue, Barry, apparut, aussi paniqué que tous. Je lui agrippais le bras pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

- Don't you know?! We gave it up to the press this morning: Sirius Black has escaped! (Tu ne sais pas?! On l'a lâché à la presse ce matin: Sirius Black s'est échappé!)

- Sirius Black? Escaped from what?, demandais-je, confuse. (Sirius Black? Echappé de où?)

- From what? But girl, where do you come from?! From Azkaban, of course! (De où? Mais enfin jeune fille, de où venez-vous?! D'Azkaban, bien sûr!)

- Azkaban?! Sirius?!

Comment Sirius pouvait-il être à Azkaban? Qu'avait-il pu faire?! Oh Sirius, dans quoi t'es-tu fourré?

- Excuse-me, I just don't remember the full story, what happened to him?, demandais-je innocemment. (Excuse-moi, mais je ne me souviens plus de toute l'histoire, que lui est-il arrivé?)

- He's a mass-murderer! Killed thirteen people! And Peter Pettigrew, friend of his! (C'est un meurtrier! 13 personnes tuées! Dont Peter Pettigrew, un de ses amis!)

- Peter Pettigrew?

Merlin, mais qu'était-il arrivé après mon départ?! Sirius n'avait pas pu tuer Peter. Ni toutes ces personnes. Je le connaissais trop bien. Et maintenant il s'était échappé.

- Lucia! We're going!, Barry me tira de mes pensées. (Lucia! On y va!)

Je me mis en route avec lui. Je passais, avec mes collègues, tout le mois à rechercher Sirius. En vain. Le Ministre moldu avait été prévenu, tout le monde était sur ses gardes.

- Lucia!, m'appela Cornelius.

- Yes, Minister? (Oui, Monsieur le Ministre?)

- You'll go to Hogwarts this year, protect the boundaries and the students with the Dementors. (Vous irez à Poudlard, cette année, protéger le château et les élèves avec les Détraqueurs.)

- With... Dementors? (Avec... les Détraqueurs?)

- Well, _they _will be outside, and _you_ will protect the children inside. And... especially... Well, keep an eye on Harry Potter. (Eh bien, _ils_ seront dehors, et _vous_ protégerez les enfants à l'intérieur. Et... tout particulièrement... Enfin, gardez un oeil sur Harry Potter.)

- Why Harry Potter?, m'inquiétais-je. (Pourquoi Harry Potter?)

- Hmm... Can't tell you, Lucia, Top Secret, you understand... (Hmm... Je ne peux dire, Lucia, top secret, vous comprenez...)

Il était visiblement très embarassé. Je n'allais pas plus loin: je le découvrirais de toutes façons tôt ou tard. Et je venais de trouver le moyen de me rapprocher de mon fils discrètement.


	20. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

- Mom! I don't want you to stay with me at school!, gémit-elle. (Maman! Je veux pas que tu restes avec moi à l'école!)

- Oh, come on, Hortensia, I won't be with _you_. I'll just be in the school... (Oh, s'il-te-plaît, Hortensia, je serai pas avec _toi_. Je serai simplement dans l'école.)

Elle fit une tête renfrognée jusqu'à la montée dans le train, quand elle retrouva ses amis. J'allais pour ma part dans la cabine du conducteur, ne pouvant me mêler aux élèves pour l'instant: ils ne seraient que plus paniqués.

- Oh, you must be the Auror!, me salua le conducteur. (Oh, vous devez être l'Auror!)

Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui serrais la main.

- Yes. Lucia. (Oui. Lucia.)

- How do you do? (Comment allez-vous?)

- How do you do? Hmm... If you don't mind, I'll go and sleep a bit. Long night ahead. (Bien. Hmm... Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller dormir un peu. Une longue nuit m'attend.)

- Sure, sure! Bed's in the room over there!, m'indiqua-t-il. (Bien sûr, bien sûr! Le lit est dans la pièce à côté!)

Je refermais la porte derrière moi. Une toute petite pièce se présentait devant moi. Il n'y avait de la place que pour un lit et un petit lavabo. Je m'assis sur le lit et réfléchis. Comment pourrais-je me rapprocher d'Harry? Devais-je lui dire la vérité? Non, il fallait que je garde ma couverture, ou il me rejetterait. Peut-être. Je ne pouvais pas courir un tel risque. Je m'imaginais plusieurs déroulements possibles de la soirée à venir quand le sommeil m'accabla. Je fus brusquement réveillée à mi-parcours par une violente secousse, qui me fit presque tomber du lit. Je mis quelques secondes avant de retrouver mes esprits. Je me levais et ouvris la porte, furieuse, pour savoir pourquoi nous étions à l'arrêt, bien que nous ne fûmes pas arrivés, et pourquoi l'arrêt avait été aussi brutal. Un vent glacial me parcourut à la seconde où j'étais sortie de la pièce. Un Détraqueur s'attaquait au conducteur.

- Expecto Patronum!, criais-je en une seconde.

La créature s'enfuit devant mon bouclier lumineux. Je passais ensuite la porte de la cabine: les Détraqueurs étaient partis. La lumière et la chaleur étaient revenues. Je rentrais alors de nouveau dans la cabine.

- What happened?, demandais-je au conducteur en lui tendant un morceau de chocolat. (Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?)

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'il puisse parler. Remus.

- What happened?, demanda-t-il plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait fait si je n'avais pas été là. (Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?)

Le conducteur nous regarda tous les deux, croqua un bout de chocolat et se retourna vers les commandes: il redémarra.

- There were Dementors on the railway. Had to stop suddenly. Climbed in in the search for Sirius Black. Then... Don't remember much... (Il y avait des Détraqueurs sur les rails. Ai dû arrêter soudainement. Sont montés chercher Sirius Black. Et puis... Me souviens plus bien...)

- Sirius Black, eh?

Je me tournais vers Remus.

- You wouldn't, by any chance, have a hunch about the place he could be hiding in? (Vous n'auriez pas, par hasard, une petite idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver?)

- Me? Why would I? (Moi? Pourquoi devrais-je?)

Je lui indiquais la pièce dans laquelle j'avais dormi peu avant. Au lieu du lit et du lavabo, cependant, il y avait à présent deux fauteuils et un bureau en bois sur lequel se tenaient deux verres et une bouteille de cognac. Je servis deux verres et l'invitais à s'asseoir.

- I'm the new Auror. Lucia. And I know you are friends, aren't you? (Je suis le nouvel Auror. Lucia. Et je sais que vous êtes amis, n'est-ce pas?)

- Were., répondit-il sèchement. (Etions.)

Je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser: faire comme si je savais pourquoi ils n'étaient plus amis ou lui demander. J'optais pour le bluff.

- Because he became a murderer., affirmais-je. (Parce qu'il est devenu un meurtrier.)

- Because he betrayed my friends. Because he became a Death Eater. (Parce qu'il a trahi mes amis. Parce qu'il est devenu un Mangemort.)

- Sirius Black? Betrayed who? Death Eater? (Sirius Black? Trahi qui? Mangemort?)

Devant son regard interrogateur, je poursuivis.

- I mean... I've known him. A bit. He was no Death Eater and would've died rather than betray his friends! (Je veux dire... Je l'ai connu. Un peu. Ce n'était pas un Mangemort et il serait mort plutôt que de trahir ses amis!)

- So I thought. Before. Did you know the Potters had chosen a secret keeper? (C'est ce que je pensais. Avant. Est-ce que vous saviez que les Potter avaient choisi un Gardien du secret?)

- Ye... No?, me rattrapais-je de justesse. (Ou... non?)

- It was Sirius Black. And You-Know-Who found them for a single reason: he talked. And then he killed Peter Pettigrew and others... became that mass-murderer. (C'était Sirius Black. Et Vous-Savez-Qui ne les a trouvé que pour une seule raison: il a parlé. Et il a tué Peter Pettigrow et d'autres... il est devenu ce tueur de masse.)

Tout me revenait. A la dernière minute, nous avions décidé de changer de gardien: Peter. Peter nous avait trahi. J'avais envie de le lui dire, mais comment aurais-je été censée savoir? Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui étaient au courant: Sirius, James et moi. James était mort, et j'étais censée l'être. Sirius était seul. Peter était mort, il n'y avait aucun moyen de prouver cette version des faits.

- And in your childhood, was there any place he used to hide in, when he was in trouble or something?, repris-je. (Et dans votre enfance, est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas un endroit dans lequel il avait l'habitude de se cacher, ou quelque chose dans le genre?)

- No. He rather used to face trouble., dit-il dans un rictus ironique. (Non. Il avait plutôt l'habitude de faire face aux problèmes.)

- All right., conclus-je. (D'accord.)

Il sortit. C'était logique. Il avait compris que Peter nous avait trahi, il est parti à sa trace et l'a tué. Mais pourquoi ces treize autres personnes? Il a été enfermé ne pouvant pas prouver ce qu'il disait. Logique. Mais pourquoi s'échappait-il aujourd'hui? Après 12 ans? Ça ne voulait rien dire. Pourquoi attendre toutes ces années? Je réfléchissais à plusieurs réponses, toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres, quand le train s'arrêta à nouveau, mais cette fois plus doucement et à destination. Je descendis après avoir salué le conducteur et me dirigeais vers les carrosses, où se trouvait le Professeur Flitwick.

- Good evening, sir. I'm the Auror, Lucia. (Bonsoir, monsieur. Je suis l'Auror, Lucia.)

- Oh good evening, miss! (Oh, bonsoir, mademoiselle!)

Le dernier carrosse partit et Flitwick sécurisa le château.

- I didn't know the Ministry had sent Aurors..? (Je ne savais pas que le Ministère avait envoyé des Aurors?)

- Well, the Dementors are sure good keepers for the boundaries, but they needed someone more human, if you know what I mean... Anyway, the Dementors look for Sirius Black. I rather look after Potter, because... you know? (Eh bien, les Détraqueurs sont certainement des bons gardiens pour les entrées, mais ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un de plus humain, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Enfin, les Détraqueurs recherchent Sirius Black. Je veille plutôt sur Potter, parce que... vous savez?)

- Yes, of course. Poor boy. Do you really think Black would come in here to hunt Harry Potter down? You-Know-Who won't get back to power just because Harry Potter's dead! (Oui, bien sûr. Pauvre garçon. Vous pensez vraiment que Black viendrait ici pour traquer Harry Potter?)

Alors c'était ça. Ils pensaient tous que Sirius était un Mangemort et qu'il voulait la mort d'Harry. Mais ne l'avaient-ils pas connu pour penser une telle chose de lui?

- I have some doubts about Sirius Black's guilt. (J'ai des doutes sur la culpabilité de Sirius Black.)

- What do you mean?, demanda-t-il, inquiet. (Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?)

Nous arrivions dans le Hall.

- I mean that I don't believe he killed all those people and I don't think he wants to kill Harry Potter either. (Je veux dire que je ne crois pas qu'il ait tué toutes ces personnes et je ne crois pas qu'il veuille tuer Harry Potter non plus.)

- But then..? (Mais alors..?)

Il marqua une pause quand un élève passa près de nous.

- But then why would he have escaped? (Mais alors pourquoi se serait-il échappé?)

- I don't know. That's why we have to find him. (Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça qu'il faut le retrouver.)

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle, ce qui mit fin à notre discussion. Dumbledore s'avança vers nous et m'indiqua un siège à ses côtés entre lui et Severus. Je pris soin de ne pas le regarder, continuant à discuter avec Dumbledore.

- I am pleased you accepted to come, Miss Lassanti. (Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de venir, Miss Lassanti.)

- It's my job, sir. (C'est mon travail, monsieur.)

- Professor McGonagall, here, will show you your place after dinner, which is near Potter's dormitory, in any case... Don't tell him anything about Black, he must be strained enough already. (Le Professeur McGonagall, ici présente, vous montrera votre chambre après le dîner, qui est près du dortoir de Potter, au cas où... Ne lui dîtes rien à propos de Black, il doit être suffisamment stressé déjà.)

- Professor Dumbledore..?, avança McGonagall. (Professeur Dumbledore...?)

Il se tourna vers elle et s'excusa auprès de moi. Il se leva et fit son discours. Les premières années eurent droit à leur sélection , et après cela, la chorale chanta. J'évitais à tout prix de regarder Severus, car je savais, au plus profond de moi, que je ne pourrais pas mentir longtemps face à lui. Et je ne devais pas lui avouer la vérité. Quand la chorale eut terminé, Dumbledore nous autorisa à manger.

- You are here to catch Sirius Black?, demanda une voix froide et grave. (Vous êtes ici pour attraper Sirius Black?)

Je me retournais vers lui et répondis d'un air badin.

- Yes, and for Harry Potter's protection. (Oui, et pour la protection d'Harry Potter.)

- That one will be tough job. (Ça risque d'être difficile.)

- Why do you say that? (Pourquoi est-ce que vous dîtes ça?)

Je tentais de donner à me réponses un air détaché et naturel.

- Harry Potter is known to have a certain talent for trouble. A talent he surely has inherited from his father. (Harry Potter est réputé pour avoir un certain talent pour s'attirer les problèmes. Un talent certainement hérité de son père.)

Je me mordis doucement la joue pour ne pas sourire: il n'avait pas changé. Il détestait toujours autant James.

- Whenever everyone tries to keep him safe, he keeps carrying on his life, to his good will., poursuivit-il. (Quand chacun essaye de le tenir en sécurité, il continue sa vie à son bon vouloir...)

Il avait certainement raison. Son père était comme ça. Il était un Gryffondor.

- You don't like him very much, do you? (Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?)

- I can't stand people who are so phlegmatic about others, so arrogant. (Je n'aime pas les gens qui sont aussi flegmatiques à propos des autres, aussi arrogants.)

Il n'était pas en colère. Il était toujours calme en prononçant ces paroles, et continuait à manger. Je fis de même, ne cherchant pas à poursuivre la conversation.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Je me réveillais dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée un mois auparavant. Je n'avais plus parlé à Severus depuis la nuit de mon arrivée: j'étais dans les tours et lui dan les cachots; à table nous n'étions pas à côté. La deuxième personne qui me faisait le plus peur était Remus. Il me connaissait trop bien également, et il s'était installé à ma droite.

- So you're Hortensia's mother?, me demanda-t-il avant d'enfourner un bout de pomme de terre dans sa bouche. (Alors comme ça vous êtes la mère d'Hortensia?)

- Yes. (Oui.)

- You must be proud of her. (Vous devez être fière d'elle.)

Je la regardais à la table des Gryffondors, riant avec ses amis, avec Harry.

- Very much. (Très.)

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, perdue dans mes pensées. Hortensia, qui avait vu son père la rejeter. Harry, qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Et ils riaient, insouciants, tous les deux, ensemble. Sans même savoir qu'un lien plus grand que l'amitié les unissait.

- Gryffindor., répondis-je. (Gryffondor.)

Un silence s'installa. Je tournais la tête vers lui, paniquée.

- I thought you weren't in Hogwarts?, me demanda-t-il les yeux froncés. Who are you? (Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard? Qui êtes vous?)

- I can't tell you. (Je ne peux pas dire.)

- I must have known you, otherwise you wouldn't hide your identity from me. Gryffindor, you say..? (J'ai dû vous connaître, sinon vous ne me cacheriez pas votre identité. Gryffondor, vous dîtes.)

Il s'amusait un peu, citant plusieurs noms, je détournais la tête. Il s'arrêta d'un coup. Il me saisit le bras, et me força à me retourner vers lui. Son sourire s'était effacé.

- You can't be..., murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour moi. It is impossible. How could you be..? (Vous ne pouvez pas... C'est impossible. Comment pourriez-vous..?)

Il m'avait reconnu.

- No no no no no... Shush. Don't tell anyone. Don't tell Harry. Please., l'implorais-je à voix basse. (Non non non non... Chut. Ne le dis à personne. Ne le dis pas à Harry. S'il-te-plaît.)

- Lily?

Il me regarda de nouveau, et des larmes commencèrent à monter dans nos yeux, alors qu'il encadrait mon visage de ses mains, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais réelle.

Je jetais un regard à la table des Gryffondors. Harry, Hortensia et ses amis nous regardaient discrètement. Tellement discrètement que petit à petit, beaucoup nous fixaient. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour que personne ne se pose de questions, et surtout Harry. Je me levais face à Remus, et le giflais violemment avant de sortir de la salle vers ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte: c'était Remus. Je le fis entrer et refermais rapidement la porte.

- Sorry about that. (Désolé pour la gifle.)

- No, it's all right. You had to. … How..? (Non, ça va. Tu le devais. ... Comment..?)

Je le fis asseoir et je lui racontais toute l'histoire: nos disputes avec James, comment j'avais créé un leurre, comment j'étais arrivée à Paris, ma vie avec Pablo, Hortensia, pourquoi j'étais revenue. Il écouta sans broncher. Puis, quand j'eus terminé:

- Why didn't you tell us? (Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit?)

- I couldn't. (Je ne pouvais pas.)

Il me prit dans ses bras, puis se détacha brusquement.

- How can you not believe Sirius is guilty, then? (Mais alors comment peux-tu ne pas croire que Sirius est coupable?)

- Sirius was not our secret keeper! He decided it would be safer if Peter was. He was the only one to know about the change. _Peter_ betrayed us! (Sirius n'était pas notre Gardien! Il a décidé que ce serait plus sûr si c'était Peter. Il était la seule personne à savoir que nous avions changé. C'est Peter qui nous a trahi!)

- That's why he killed Peter. But why all those people? Why does he look for Harry? Why now? (C'est pourquoi il a tué Peter. Mais pourquoi tous ces autres? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il recherche Harry? Pourquoi maintenant?)

- I don't know. That's why we have to find him before the others do. (Je ne sais pas. C'est pourquoi il faut le retrouver avant que d'autres le trouvent.)

Nous restâmes ainsi sans dire un mot pendant quelques minutes.

- Come on, then., dit finalement Remus en se levant. You'll probably want to see your son play Quidditch! (Allez, viens. Tu vas certainement vouloir voir ton fils jouer au Quidditch!)

Il me tendit la main en souriant.

- Quidditch?, demandais-je en lui prenant la main.

- Seeker. Like his father. (Attrapeur. Comme son père.)

Je souris. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je retrouvais un semblant de paix intérieure. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain et nous montâmes dans la loge des professeurs. Il tombait des cordes et il y avait un vent terrible, qui nous glaçait les os.

- Why are they playing in such a weather?, demandais-je, indignée à McGonagall. (Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils jouent par un temps pareil?)

Laquelle me regarda d'un air de dire: « De quoi je me mêle? ».

- I mean... How do you expect me to protect Harry Potter like that? There's no way I can see him!, tentais-je de me justifier. Because... (Je veux dire... Comment est-ce que vous voulez que je protège Harry Potter comme ça? Je ne peux pas le voir! Parce que...)

Je marquais une pause, les yeux rivés vers le ciel noir de nuages menaçants. McGonagall me regarda, attendant la fin de ma phrase et je me dépêchais de regarder vers le sol, où, pour mon plus grand bonheur, un Serpentard menait un Gryffondor à mal.

- That's a foul! (C'est une faute!)

Si McGonagall restait suspicieuse à mon sujet, elle oublia ses doutes pour hurler sur les Serpentards à travers le mégaphone. Cette distraction me permit de faire signe à Lupin pour qu'il regarde le ciel. Quand il leva les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien.


	22. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

- Remus, I know what I saw!, fulminais-je en descendant les escaliers. (Remus, je sais ce que j'ai vu!)

- Maybe you didn't see quite clear, it's very dark out there, and raining!, avança-t-il à ma suite. (Peut-être que tu n'as pas bien vu, il fait très noir dehors, et il pleut!)

- Sirius is here. I know he is. (Sirius est ici. Je le sais.)

- You know as well as I that he needs not be here to perform that trick. (Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être là pour faire çà.)

- And how would he have known his godson was playing today, otherwise? (Et comment aurait-il su que son filleul jouait aujourd'hui, sinon?)

Je m'arrêtais pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Remus, trust me. I saw the dog in the sky. I know it. I know he's hiding somewhere here. Under the shape of the dog. (Remus, fais-moi confiance. J'ai vu le chien dans le ciel. Je le sais. Je sais qu'il se cache ici quelque part. Sous sa forme de chien.)

Je sentais que Remus savait que j'avais raison. Il ne voulait pas le croire: une vieille rancune l'avait poussé à croire à la culpabilité de Sirius pendant toutes ces années, et il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

- I know how you feel, Remus. (Je sais comment tu te sens, Remus.)

- No, you... (Non, tu...)

- Yes, I know. I'm just asking you to try and forgive him... (Si je sais. Je te demande juste d'essayer de le pardonner...)

Il releva la tête et me défia du regard.

- Can _you_ forgive James? (Est-ce que tu peux pardonner à James?)

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre quand des cris résonnèrent dans le stade. Je sortis de la tourelle pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Tout se passa en une seconde: je vis quelqu'un tomber de son balai à plus de 100 mètres du sol, j'entendis quelqu'un crier « Harry! », je sortis ma baguette, j'hurlais un sort dans sa direction, il disparut de ma vue. Je courus avec Remus vers l'endroit où l'élève, que je refusais de croire comme étant Harry, était tombé. Mais c'était lui. Harry. Mon fils. Il ne semblait pas trop blessé, le sort l'ayant empêché de s'écraser au sol trop violemment, mais il avait perdu connaissance. Remus le souleva de terre et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, moi à sa suite. Arrivés là-bas, nous laissâmes ses amis (dont ma fille) à son chevet, et nous allâmes discuter avec Mme Pomfresh sur son état. Elle nous annonça qu'il allait bien, mais qu'il devrait se réveiller le lendemain. Ses amis s'en allèrent et Remus et moi restâmes à son chevet. « C'est plus prudent », affirmais-je à Mme Pomfresh. Quand elle eût disparu de la salle, je pris la main d'Harry. Mon coeur était sur le point de s'arrêter. Je n'avais pas pu approcher mon fils, ni le prendre dans mes bras pendant 12 ans. Aujourd'hui, pouvoir prendre sa main et lui caresser les cheveux, me donnait l'impression que tout était possible. Qu'un jour, peut-être, sûrement, nous nous retrouverions. Puis les paroles de Remus me revinrent à l'esprit.

- What did you mean by « can you forgive James »? (Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "est-ce que tu peux pardonner à James?)

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Nothing. It was just... anger. I don't like remembering this. Sorry. (Rien. C'était simplement... de la colère. Je n'aime pas me souvenir. Désolé.)

Il avait le regard fuyant. Il me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais persuadée. Il croyait que j'étais au courant. Que s'était-il vraiment passé? Il ne me dirait rien pour l'instant. Et j'étais trop heureuse de pouvoir être avec mon fils pour gâcher ce moment. Au bout d'une heure, Remus alla se coucher, me laissant seule avec Harry. Je lui racontais des histoires, bien que je sache qu'il ne pouvait m'entendre. Je lui racontais comment il était enfant, comment était son père, quelle belle famille nous aurions fait si la guerre n'avait pas tout gâché. Et je réalisais que si tout cela n'était pas arrivé, je n'aurais pas eu Hortensia.

- Je ne regrette rien.

Les heures passaient, et la fatigue commença à me gagner. Une main me secoua doucement l'épaule. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Remus, me souriant gentiment.

- Go to sleep. I'll take it from here. (Va te coucher. Je prends le relais.)

Je me levais difficilement: j'avais du mal à m'arracher à mon fils. J'avais perdu tellement de temps… Remus me prit dans ses bras, et après une longue étreinte, j'allais me coucher. Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Remus s'assit brusquement à côté de moi.

- Did you speak to him? (Est-ce que tu lui as parlé?)

- What..? (Quoi..?)

- Did you speak to Harry yesterday night? (Est-ce que tu as parlé à Harry hier soir?)

- Well, yes..! Why? (Eh bien, oui..! Pourquoi?)

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait, ni pourquoi il était aussi tendu.

- He talked to me this morning when he woke up. (Il m'a parlé ce matin quand il s'est réveillé.)

- Did you stay with him until now?! (Tu es resté avec lui jusqu'à maintenant?!)

- Anyway., me coupa-t-il. He told me he heard his mother talk to him in his sleep. (Peu importe. Il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu sa mère parler dans son sommeil.)

- So what? He doesn't know it was me! Don't you ever dream about people you love? (Et alors? Il ne sait pas que c'était moi! Est-ce que tu ne rêves jamais des gens que tu aimes?)

- It was dangerous. He could recognize your voice, Li... Lucia., se rattrapa-t-il. (C'était dangereux. Il pourrait reconnaître ta voix, Li... Lucia.)

- He won't. I promise I won't do it again, all right?, le rassurais-je. (Ça n'arrivera pas. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus, d'accord?)

Au moment où je prononçais ces mots, Becky apparut dans les airs de la Grande Salle, une lettre accrochée à la patte. C'était une lettre du Ministre. Je regardais Remus d'un air inquiet. Il m'enjoignit à ouvrir la lettre et lut avec moi.

_Lucia, _

_You ought to come to the Ministry as fast as you can. Black sent us a letter. You'll be quickly back to Hogwarts. _

_Cornelius Fudge,_

_Minister for Magic. _

_(Lucia, _

_Vous devriez venir au MInistère aussi vite que vous pouvez. Black nous a envoyé une lettre. Vous serez de retour rapidement à Poudlard._

_Cornelius Fudge, _

_Ministre de la Magie.)_

J'avertis Dumbledore et laissais mon fils sous la protection de Remus pendant tout le temps où je serais absente. Je sortis du château et transplanais au Ministère. J'entrais à la hâte dans le bureau de Cornelius, saluais rapidement mes collègues Aurors.

- So? What's this letter? And why do I need to see it? Couldn't you have told me? And what is _he_ doing here? (Alors? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre? Et pourquoi est-ce que je dois la voir? Vous n'auriez pas pu me le transmettre? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?)

Je pointais du doigt l'homme à ma droite en regardant le Ministre d'un air totalement abasourdi.

- Lucius has proposed his help to catch Sirius Black., expliqua-t-il. (Lucius a proposé son aide pour attraper Sirius Black.)

- But.. He's not... I can't... How..?, balbutiais-je. (Mais... Il n'est pas... Je ne peux pas... Comment..?)

Lucius Malfoy me fixait de ses yeux verts pâles si calmes, si froids, et pourtant si méprisants...

- I can't believe it. ...So. What is this letter? (Je ne peux pas le croire. ... Alors. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre?)

Lucius me la tendit du bout des doigts, et j'hésitais une seconde avant de la saisir. La lettre était très courte. Quelques mots, en fait: « _Peter did it_ ». (C'est Peter.) Je frissonnais légèrement.

- What do you think he wants to tell us?, me demanda Cornelius. (Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il a voulu nous dire?)

- I... Well, certainly that he's innocent. (Je... Eh bien, certainement qu'il est innocent.)

- By accusing a dead? I've seen better ways of defending oneself..., ricana Lucius. (En accusant un mort? J'ai vu de meilleures façons de se défendre...)

- Like the one you used?, le provoquais-je. (Comme celle que vous avez utilisé?)

- Lucius is right., coupa Cornelius. If he's speaking of Peter Pettigrew... (Lucius a raison. S'il parle de Peter Pettigrow...)

Malheureusement, je ne trouvais rien à dire. Peter était effectivement coupable de nous avoir trahi et certainement d'être un mangemort, mais il ne pouvait pas s'être tué puis avoir tué toutes ces personnes depuis sa tombe... Sirius, pourquoi avais-tu dû le tuer? Et s'il ne l'avait pas tué? Si Peter avait effectivement...

- One finger was left of Peter Pettigrew, that's all..., poursuivit Cornelius. (Il ne restait qu'un seul doigt de Peter Pettigrow, c'est tout...)

Ou pas. Sirius devait s'expliquer. Oh Merlin, je ne savais plus quoi penser de cette affaire. Lucius me fixait intensément d'une expression indéchiffrable: j'avais l'impression qu'il sentait que je ne disais pas tout ce que je savais, et en même temps... Impossible de savoir. Et je préférais consacrer mon énergie à retrouver Sirius plutôt qu'à essayer de comprendre un être aussi méprisable que lui.

- I'll... just go back to Hogwarts., dis-je finalement. (Je... vais retourner à Poudlard.)

Je sortis du bureau rapidement et m'arrêtais dans l'atrium pour respirer un peu avant de repartir.

- What are you thinking? (Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?)

Toujours cette voix. Cette voix glacée, tranchante, hautaine. Lucius apparût devant moi, me regardant d'un air de suspicion. Il ajouta: « Partner? ». (Partenaire?)

- P..p..partner?, bégayais-je. (P..p..partenaire?)

- You didn't let Cornelius the time to announce: we are to work together. (Vous n'avez pas laissé le temps à Cornelius de l'annoncer: nous allons travailler ensemble.)

- I know that, already... (Oui, ça je le sais déjà.)

- No. Together, the two of us. (Non. Ensemble, nous deux.)

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Comment Cornelius avait-il pu me faire une chose pareille?!

- So? What do you think of... dinner? Tonight?, me proposa-t-il un sourire discret et le sourcil relevé. To talk about our case? (Alors? Que diriez-vous de... dîner? Ce soir? Pour parler de notre affaire?)

- There's no case of ours. I'm going to talk to Cornelius., dis-je en reprenant mes esprits. (Nous n'avons pas d'affaire. Je vais parler à Cornelius.)

Je retournais vers le bureau du Ministre quand sa voix me coupa dans mon élan.

- I know you're hiding something. And you know as well as I that I'll find a way to find what. (Je sais que vous cachez quelque chose. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que je vais finir par trouver quoi.)

Je fis volte-face. Il ne savait rien, c'était évident, mais il avait les moyens de découvrir un début de réponse qui pourrait faire tomber ma couverture. Par exemple le fait que je n'étais plus mariée. Ou que je n'avais jamais mis un pied à Beauxbâtons.

- So? Dinner tonight? Partner?, me re-proposa-t-il d'un air narquois. (Alors? Dîner ce soir? Partenaire?)

J'avais envie de lui envoyer un sort ou une droite dans la face, mais je me ravisais. Il valait mieux jouer la séduction si je voulais qu'il n'aille pas chercher plus loin.

- Pick me up at eight. (Passez me prendre à 8h.)


	23. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Je désespérais. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je devais m'habiller ce soir. Chic, bien sûr, je dînais avec Malfoy. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce que je venais d'accepter. Dîner avec Malfoy. Mais est-ce que j'étais devenue folle? Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, après tout. Ou peut-être que si? Oh et puis, c'était trop tard maintenant. Pas trop osé ou il se mettrait à croire des choses. Ou pas: depuis quand Lucius Malfoy s'intéressait à une pauvre sang-de-bourbe qui le traitait de Mangemort à longueur de journée? Tout de même. Pas frigide non plus. Je contemplais mon armoire avec un désespoir non feint. Je me laissais tomber à la renverse sur mon lit. Je relevais mon poignet à hauteur de regard: il était 6 heures. J'avais encore deux heures avant qu'il arrive. Avais-je le temps de faire quelques emplettes? Au moment où la potentialité me vint à l'esprit, je plissais les yeux vers une robe de soie blanche. Chic, séduisant mais pas aguicheur... Elle m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux, suffisamment pour laisser deviner la longueur de mes jambes, mais pour ne pas faire vulgaire. Pas de décolleté, pas de manches. Je mis avec cela des escarpins argentés et quelques bracelets. Je me maquillais légèrement et vérifiais ma montre: 7h 30. J'envoyais alors Becky prévenir Remus qu'il devrait garder sur un oeil sur Harry plus longtemps que prévu, et que je lui expliquerai à mon retour. Alors que je regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée, puis quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette. Malfoy portait un ensemble de robes noires, sobre. Il me détailla des pieds à la tête avec un petit sourire qui me mettait un peu mal-à-l'aise.

- Beautiful., souffla-t-il. (Magnifique.)

- Where are we going?, demandais-je. (Où va-t-on?)

Il ne me répondit pas, mais plutôt m'invita à me saisir de son bras. Je redoutais un peu l'opération, mais je pris finalement son bras. Nous disparûmes en une seconde et atterrîmes au Chemin de Traverse, devant un restaurant que je ne connaissais pas: « To the life's myteries » (Aux mystères de la vie). Nous rentrâmes et je compris rapidement pourquoi je n'étais jamais venu dans cet endroit: clairement bien au-dessus de mes moyens, seuls des gens de la haute pouvaient s'offrir un repas dans ce restaurant. Des Sangs-Purs. Des Malfoys. Le serveur nous invita à une table au fond du restaurant, et en avançant, je sentis les regards se tourner vers moi. J'étais loin d'être un habituée du restaurant, d'une part, et d'autre part, j'accompagnais Lucius Malfoy, sans sa femme. Merlin savait ce que ces gens devaient penser de moi. Nous nous assîmes en silence autour de la table, et le serveur nous proposa un vin.

- To our new partnership, then?, proposa Malfoy en levant son verre. (A notre nouveau partenariat, alors?)

Je l'imitais à contre-coeur, et nos verres tintèrent. Je tentais de boire le plus distinctement possible, sachant que tous les regards de la salle étaient vissés sur moi.

- What do you want, Malfoy?, lâchais-je finalement. (Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Malfoy?)

Il s'attendait à cette question. Il reposa son verre après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée, prenant son temps.

- What do you mean, Lucia?, me répondit-il de sa voix mielleuse. (Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Lucia?)

- You bloody well know what I mean. What is your interest in that case? You don't want to go after Death Eaters, as you are one yourself, and you don't give a monkey about Sirius Black. So? (Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Quel est votre intérêt dans cette affaire? Vous ne voulez pas chasser les Mangemorts, vous en êtes un, et n'en avez rien à cirer de Sirius Black. Alors?)

- First, I would like you to stop to call me a Death Eater, it is becoming annoying. Secondly, you're right, I have no interest in the case. My only interest... is you. (D'abord, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de me qualifier de Mangemort, cela devient énervant. Ensuite, vous avez raison, je n'ai aucun intérêt dans cette affaire. Mon seul intérêt... c'est vous.)

- I beg your pardon? (Je vous demande pardon?)

Il soupira un peu, puis me regarda dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- You see all of those people round here? (Vous voyez toutes ces personnes autour de nous?)

Je tournais lentement la tête.

- They are all from great pure-blood families. And every men cheats on his wife. I'm the only one who doesn't, and they are starting to think I don't like women. (Ils sont tous issus de grandes familles de Sang-Purs. Et tous les hommes trompent leur femme. Je suis le seul qui ne le fasse pas, et les gens commencent à penser que je n'aime pas les femmes.)

Il s'arrêta là. C'était là toute son explication. Il travaillait avec moi pour faire croire qu'il entretenait une relation avec moi, pour prouver à tous ces abrutis qu'il pouvait lui aussi tromper sa femme. C'était un raisonnement complètement débile. Mais tout à coup, tout faisait sens.

- So what are we supposed to do, now? Do you plan to bang me on the table now or do we wait till after dessert? (Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire, maintenant? Vous avez prévu de me sauter sur la table tout de suite ou on attend le dessert?)

Il me regardait les yeux écarquillés, visiblement choqué par mon propos. J'allais enchaîner quand ma tête commença à tourner légèrement. Malfoy me regardait toujours avec un regard terriblement outré. Avec ses yeux verts perçants. Ses beaux yeux verts... Mais pourquoi je pensais ça, moi? Parce que c'était vrai. Parce qu'il était beau. Magnifique, même. Ses cheveux blonds qui semblaient si soyeux, sa peau qui semblait si douce, sa bouche si attirante... Lucius... Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait? Il se leva et me prit le bras pour me forcer à le suivre vers la sortie.

- What is wrong with you, Lassanti?, me demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. You were starting to stroke me with your foot! (Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous, Lassanti? Vous étiez en train de me faire du pied!)

J'avais fait ça? Je ne m'en souvenais même pas! Je fus soudain prise d'une envie irrésistible.

- Embrasse-moi.

- What? (Quoi?)

Je le plaquais contre un mur et chuchotais à son oreille. Ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout, mais je ne pouvais pas me contrôler.

- I thought you wanted everyone to think you loved women? Prove it. (Je pensais que vous vouliez que tout le monde sache que vous aimez les femmes? Prouvez-le.)

Je le regardais avec un air de défi.

- Embrasse-moi.

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa. Une douce chaleur m'envahit et je m'abandonnais totalement dans ses bras. C'était la dernière chose dont je me souvenais. Je me réveillais dans un brouillard complet. Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir voir quelque chose. Je regardais autour de moi: j'étais seule, dans une chambre d'hôtel, et j'étais nue. J'avais envie de mourir. Mais bon sang, que s'était-il passé hier soir? J'avais beau chercher, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de grand chose après notre baiser dans la rue. Oh Merlin, j'avais embrassé Malfoy dans la rue. Je m'habillais et rejoignis Poudlard au plus vite. Je croisais Remus dans le couloir.

- Where have you been? I was worried! (Mais où étais-tu? J'étais inquiet!)

- But I sent you a note! (Mais je t'ai envoyé un mot!)

- Yes! Three days ago!, hurla-t-il alors que nous avions atteint son bureau. (Oui! Il y a trois jours!)

- Three days ago? But... No, I sent it to you yesterday! What is the date today?, demandais-je, confuse. (Il y a trois jours? Mais... Non, je te l'ai envoyé hier! Quel jour on est aujourd'hui?)

- 10th of October! (Le 10 octobre!)

- That's not possible. (C'est impossible.)

Je m'assis, en tentant de me souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

- What happened?, me demanda-t-il. (Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?)

- I don't know... I... Malfoy. He invited me to dinner. (Je sais pas... Je... Malfoy. Il m'a invité à dîner.)

Remus me regardait avec une tête de merlan frit.

- I know, I didn't have a choice. I felt weird, we went out, we kissed... (« YOU WHAT?! »)...and I woke up this morning in an hotel room, naked. (Je sais, j'avais pas le choix. Je me suis sentie bizarre, on est sorti, on s'est embrassés ("VOUS VOUS ETES QUOI?!")... et je me suis réveillée ce matin dans une chambre d'hôtel, nue.)

Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour tenter de garder son calme et de réfléchir.

- I'll be back. (Je reviens.)

Il se leva brusquement, me laissant seule dans son bureau, sans que j'aie pu prononcer le moindre mot. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard, alors que je lisais un de ses livres sur les strangulots.

- You were drugged. (Tu as été droguée.)

- Beg your pardon?, demandais-je en refermant le livre. (Pardon?)

- Malfoy drugged you. (Malfoy t'a droguée.)

- But why would he do that? (Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça?)

- Well... you are an attractive woman..., commença-t-il. (Eh bien... tu es une femme attirante...)

- No. There must be another reason. And I must discover it. (Non. Il doit y avoir une autre raison. Et je dois la découvrir.)

Je me levais brusquement et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

- Where are you going?, demanda-t-il inquiet. (Où est-ce que tu vas?)

- See Malfoy. (Voir Malfoy.)

- I'm coming with you. (Je viens avec toi.)

J'avais envie de refuser, mais j'avais peur que Malfoy tente à nouveau quelque chose contre moi. Nous allions dans le hall pour transplaner quand Malfoy apparut devant nous.

- You foul... How could you..?! Why did you drug me?!, cria-t-il. (Espèce de sale... Comment avez-vous pu..? Pourquoi m'avez-vous drogué?!)

- WHAT?! (QUOI?!)

- WHAT?! (QUOI?!)

Nous avions hurlé en choeur, Remus et moi.

- She didn't, _you_ did!, Remus pointa Malfoy du doigt. (Elle n'a rien fait, c'est vous!)

- I'm sorry but I don't need a potion to make women love me., dit-il dédaigneux en coiffant ses cheveux. (Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas besoin de potion pour que les femmes m'aiment.)

- Maybe for you to love them? (Peut-être pour que vous les aimiez?), répliquais-je.

- How dare you..?! (Comment osez-vous..?!)

Remus et Lucius étaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge. Je posais une main ferme sur son épaule pour le calmer et je lui fis signe de laisser tomber. Il jouait l'outré pour que mes soupçons se détournent de lui, c'était pitoyable. D'ailleurs, il n'alla pas plus loin et transplana.

- We don't know what he did that for: when we do, we can act., conclus-je. (On ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça: quand on saura, on agira.)


	24. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Je remarquais Harry errant dans le couloir, seul, et je ne pus réprimer l'envie qui me prit d'aller lui parler. Après tout, j'étais bien là pour sa protection... J'avançais loin derrière lui, attendant l'occasion idéale, quand il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il n'allait quand même pas... Il tapa la statue de sa baguette et celle-ci pivota sur son socle, laissant place à une ouverture dans le mur. J'entendis des pas derrière moi: c'était Severus. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Je me jetais sur Harry, refermant rapidement le passage, avant que Severus ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Je chuchotais: « We'll talk about that later. » (On en reparle plus tard.) Puis je poursuivis à haute voix:

- What do you think of a cup of tea?, proposais-je d'un ton chantant. (Que dirais-tu d'une tasse de thé?)

Severus passa près de nous, souleva un sourcil, puis nous dépassa sans un regard de plus. J'avais envie de lui dire qui j'étais vraiment, mais je sentais que le moment n'étais pas venu. Quand Severus fut suffisamment loin, je regardais Harry d'un air de réprimande.

- What did you think you were doing?, demandais-je. (Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, dis-moi?)

Il était visiblement terrifié à l'idée que je rapporte à Dumbledore.

- Oh, come on, then. (Oh, et puis zut.)

Je l'invitais à me suivre dans mon bureau. Une fois assis là, je lui servis une tasse de thé.

- You wanted to go to Hogsmeade, didn't you? (Tu voulais aller à Pré-au-lard, n'est-ce pas?)

- How do you..? (Comment vous..?)

- I know the seven secret passages. Lupin told me about them., expliquais-je. (Je connais les sept passages secrets. Lupin m'en a parlé.)

C'était vrai. C'était Remus qui m'en avait parlé... il y avait de cela quelques années. Mais ça, Harry n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

- How do _you_ know about them?, lui demandais-je alors. (Mais comment est-ce que toi tu les connais?)

Il regardait par terre, visiblement fasciné, puis dans une moue résignée, sortit un bout de parchemin vierge de son sweat. Mais comment est-ce qu'il avait récupéré ça? James se l'était fait confisqué durant sa dernière année à Poudlard, il avait même failli en faire une syncope. Il me le tendit, pensant que je ne comprendrais pas ce que c'était.

- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good., prononçais-je, ma baguette pointée dessus. (Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.)

La mâchoire d'Harry était sur le point de se décrocher. Il me fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

- Lupin., dis-je simplement. The Marauder's Map, eh? How did you get it? ...I won't tell anyone, promise. (Lupin. La Carte des Maraudeurs, hein? Comment tu l'as eue? ... Je ne le dirai à personne, je te le promets.)

- Fred and Georges. Got it from Filch's office. But how does Professor Lupin know about it?, demanda-t-il, incrédule. (Fred et Georges. Du bureau de Rusard. Mais comment le Professeur Lupin le sait?)

- I think he is more likely to answer that question than myself. I won't tell Dumbledore nor anyone about it, but I want you to understand something. You are in danger. You can't wander alone, where I can't keep an eye on you. So I'm warning you: if you do this again, I'll have to report it. For your own safety. Is it clear? (Je pense qu'il pourra mieux répondre à cette question lui-même. Je n'en parlerai pas à Dumbledore, ni à qui que ce soit, mais je veux que tu comprennes quelque chose. Tu es en danger. Tu ne peux pas te balader tout seul, là où je ne peux pas garder un oeil sur toi. Donc je te préviens: si tu recommences, je devrais le rapporter. Pour ta sécurité. C'est clair?)

- Yes, ma'am. (Oui, m'dame.)

- And for the time being, that stays with me., dis-je en pointant la carte. Drink your tea, it's gonna get cold. And eat something, please... (Et pour le moment, ça reste avec moi. Bois ton thé, il va refroidir. Et mange quelque chose, je t'en prie...)

Je lui tendis un plateau de gâteaux, devant son air plus qu'étonné.

- Your aunt, doesn't she feed you?, demandais-je. (Est-ce que ta tante ne te nourrit pas?)

- Well, my cousin has to be on a diet, so my aunt decided to put us all on a diet in support., expliqua-t-il en mangeant un gâteau. (Eh bien, mon cousin doit se mettre au régime, alors ma tante a décidé de tous nous y mettre aussi, pour le supporter.)

- Are you happy in your family? (Est-ce que tu es heureux dans ta famille?)

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. J'étais peut-être un peu trop intrusive? Toutefois, il me répondit.

- No, but I only have to stay two months a year there, so, it's okay., sourit-il. (Non, mais je ne dois y rester que deux mois de l'année, alors ça va.)

- Don't you miss your parents, sometimes? (Tes parents ne te manquent pas trop?)

- I do. Sometimes, I really feel different from the others: at Christmas, or when they receive mail in the morning... (Si. Quelques fois, je me sens vraiment différent des autres: à Noël, ou quand ils reçoivent du courrier le matin...)

- What would you say to your mom if you could see her, now? (Qu'est-ce que tu dirais à ta mère si tu pouvais la voir, aujourd'hui?)

- That I love her., dit-il sans réfléchir. (Je lui dirais que je l'aime.)

Mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que je serais toujours là pour lui... Je ne pouvais rien faire de tout cela. Pas encore.

- Well, off you go, then. Your friends will be back in a minute. And don't take any detours: I'll know if you do., lui dis-je en pointant la carte. (Allez, va. Tes amis seront de retour dans une minute. Et ne fais pas de détours: je le saurais, sinon.)

- But it doesn't always work, ma'am. I saw someone on it, whom I know to be dead. (Mais ça ne marche pas toujours, m'dame. J'ai vu quelqu'un dessus, que je sais être mort.)

- Who was it? (Qui était-ce?)

- Peter Pettigrew.

- That's not possible. (Ce n'est pas possible.)

- I'm just telling you what I saw., dit-il en haussant les épaules. (Je vous dis juste ce que j'ai vu.)

Et il sortit. J'attendis quelques minutes, pour être sûre qu'il ne fut plus dans les parages, puis je courus hors du bureau rejoindre Remus. Je déboulais dans son bureau sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

- Remus.

- What?, s'inquiéta-t-il. (Quoi?)

- I spoke to Harry. (J'ai parlé à harry.)

Il s'apprêtait à me réprimander, mais je lui coupais immédiatement la parole.

- I know I shouldn't have, but just look what he had. (Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais regarde ce qu'il avait.)

Je lui montrais la carte des Maraudeurs.

- How did he..? (Comment a-t-il..?)

- He saw Peter on it. (Il a vu Peter dessus.)

- ... What?, fit-il, abasourdi. (..Quoi?)

- He saw Peter! (Il a vu Peter!)

- That's not possible. (Ce n'est pas possible.)

- Sirius sent a note to the Ministry saying « Peter did it », what if he wasn't dead? What if _he_ had killed all those people? What if _he_ had come here for Harry? (Sirius a envoyé un mot au Ministère en disant "C'est Peter", et s'il n'était pas mort? Si c'était lui qui avait tué tous ces gens? Si c'était lui qui était venu pour Harry?)

- Wait a minute. He would be here, in the castle, and no one would have noticed?, dit-il en frappant la carte du dos de sa main. (Attends une minute. Il serait ici, dans le château, et personne ne l'aurait remarqué?)

En faisant cela, nous avions baissé les yeux dessus: Sirius se trouvait devant la tour Gryffondor. Nous nous regardâmes rapidement et courûmes dans cette direction. En arrivant, il n'était plus là, et le portrait de la Grosse Dame était lacéré en plusieurs endroits. En quelques minutes, l'escalier menant à la tour se remplit d'une multitude d'élèves se demandant pourquoi personne n'entrait. Dumbledore ne tarda pas à arriver, demanda aux fantômes de chercher la Grosse Dame, qui avait disparu de son cadre, et ne se trouvait pas dans les alentours... Quelqu'un pointa du doigt vers un tableau à l'écart, dans lequel visiblement la Grosse Dame se cachait.

- What happened to you, my dear Lady?, demanda doucement Dumbledore. (Que vous est-il arrivé ma chère Dame?)

- His soul's as dark as his name. He's here, somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black! (Son âme est aussi sombre que son nom. Il est ici, quelque part dans le château. Sirius Black!)

Et dans un cri, elle disparut à nouveau dans un autre tableau. Dumbledore nous demanda de fouiller le château pendant que les Gryffondors étaient emmenés dans la Grande Salle par les préfets. Remus et moi partîmes dans son bureau regarder la carte. Nous eûmes beau l'éplucher sous tous ses angles, une chose était certaine, il n'était plus là.

- How do you think he did this?, me demanda Remus. (Comment tu crois qu'il a fait ça?)

- The dog. He must have entered as a dog, have turned into him again, and then into the dog to escape: no one except us knows he is an Animagus. No one will look after a dog. (Le chien. Il a dû rentrer sous la forme du chien, s'être retransformé, et puis retrouver la forme du chien pour s'enfuir: personne à part nous ne sait qu'il est un Animagus. Personne ne va chercher un chien.)

En disant cela, je pris conscience d'une chose.

- Wait. Peter was an Animagus too! He must have thought as we did: no one will look after a rat! (Attends. Peter est un Animagus aussi! Il a dû penser comme nous: personne ne cherchera un rat!)

- Ron.

- What? (Quoi?)

- Ronald Weasley. Harry's friend. He has a rat. (Ronald Weasley. L'ami d'Harry. Il a un rat.)

- Well, I guess a lot do in here... (Oui et j'imagine qu'un tas d'autres aussi ici...)

- But he was the only one to have its picture in the newspapers. (Mais il est le seul à avoir sa photo dans le journal.)

- Sirius., nous dîmes en choeur.

- That's why he escaped now. He saw it on the papers... (C'est pour ça qu'il s'est échappé maintenant. Il l'a vu dans les journaux...)

- Realised he wasn't dead... (Réalisé qu'il n'était pas mort...)

- Escaped to protect Harry. (S'est échappé pour protéger Harry.)

Tout faisait sens. Il fallait simplement retrouver ce rat.


	25. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 -PDV Hortensia-

Ça me faisait bizarre que ma mère soit toujours dans les parages. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me surveillait. Et le monde de la magie était définitivement un monde étrange: j'avais passé 10 ans dans le monde moldu, et tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans mon école, c'était un goûter volé, ou une bagarre sans incidence. J'étais ici depuis deux ans, et un mage noir avait tenté de tuer des élèves nés de parents moldus, en avait pétrifié trois à l'aide d'un serpent géant, et un meurtrier fou s'était échappé de la prison la plus sécurisée au monde pour traquer un élève. C'était vraiment un monde bizarre. Les professeurs essayaient de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais comment faire alors que Sirius Black était parvenu à entrer dans le château? J'avais toujours des doutes sur ma mère, et même si je lui disais le contraire, je continuais ma petite enquête. J'avais réussi à me rapprocher de Harry via Ginny, et j'étais même devenue une bonne amie. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas grand chose de ses parents, et encore moins de sa mère. Et en ce moment, il était plus préoccupé par Sirius Black. En même temps, il cherchait à le tuer. J'avais demandé de l'aide à Hermione pour un devoir de potions, et Harry venait de se joindre à nous.

- You remember what I told you about me hearing my mother talking to me, while I was at the hospital wing? (Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand j'ai entendu ma mère me parler à l'infirmerie?)

- Yes... (Oui...)

Je relevais discrètement la tête.

- You know how it didn't feel like a dream. (Tu sais que ça ne ressemblait pas à un rêve.)

- Harry...

- Let me finish, please, Hermione., la coupa-t-il. I met the Auror, today, Lucia. She had exactly the same voice, Hermione! (Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plaît, Hermione. J'ai rencontré l'Auror, aujourd'hui, Lucia. Elle avait exactement la même voix, Hermione!)

- Harry... She can't be your mother. Your mother is... (Harry... Elle ne peut pas être ta mère. Ta mère est...)

- I know., se renferma-t-il. (Je sais.)

- And it's Hortensia's mother., continua-t-elle. (Et c'est la mère d'Hortensia.)

- Oh., fit-il, déçu.

Il se leva et rejoignit son dortoir. Pour lui, c'était un espoir qui ne se rattachait à rien sinon à une voix similaire. Pour moi, c'était une révélation de plus. Je ne comptais pas lui révéler ce que je savais, car si je me trompais... La chute serait serait d'autant plus difficile. Je remerciais Hermione pour son aide et me décidais à aller voir ma mère.

- Mom? (Maman?)

- Oui, mon coeur? Çe me fait plaisir de te voir, Hortensia, tu sais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus me parler... Tu sais, c'est mon travail, je dois être ici. Je ne suis pas ici pour te surveiller -bien que j'apprécie de pouvoir te voir tous les jours, c'est vrai que tu grandis si vite, ma fille-...

Elle se leva pour m'embrasser et me prendre dans ses bras. Ah, y avait pas à dire, elle était forte. Je ne me sentais même plus la force de l'accuser d'être la défunte mère d'Harry. Peu importait, après tout. Si elle l'était vraiment, je le saurais un jour ou l'autre. Pour le moment, je voulais profiter du fait que ma mère aille mieux. Et ainsi je pourrais trouver des preuves un peu plus solides qu'une voix similaire. Je passais une heure avec ma mère, je lui racontais toutes sortes de choses tout en mangeant des gâteaux, puis je retournais à la salle commune pour travailler un peu.


	26. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 -PDV Lily-

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés. Le rat s'était enfui: Ron croyait que le chat d'Hermione l'avait mangé. Il avait simplement senti les ennuis arriver, et s'était caché, comme le lâche qu'il avait toujours été. Nous étions au point mort avec lui, au même point pour retrouver Sirius. La seule chose qui avait évolué de manière positive était ma relation avec ma fille, qui semblait avoir totalement accepté ma présence à Poudlard et avoir oublié son enquête sur Lily Evans. Ma relation avec Harry aussi avait changé: il commençait à avoir confiance en moi, venait me voir de temps en temps quand il avait besoin de conseils. Il se confiait beaucoup à Remus, également, à qui il posait des questions sur ses parents. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Hortensia: elle avait 12 ans. Je voulais lui acheter la robe qu'elle avait repéré au Chemin de Traverse, chez Madame Guipure. Je lui avais envoyé par Becky, et je la regardais ouvrir son paquet avec enthousiasme. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et mima un « merci » en souriant. J'entamais une journée de tranquillité, cherchant des endroits où Sirius ou Peter pouvaient bien être, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de mon bureau. C'était Harry. J'allais l'inviter à s'asseoir quand je remarquais son expression. Comme du dégoût. De la haine. Je fronçais les sourcils, il s'avança et lança une photo sur mon bureau. Je baissais lentement les yeux dessus, et me vis allongée dans un lit, un bras passé sur la taille nue d'un Lucius Malfoy endormi. On ne voyait que nos corps se soulever légèrement avec notre respiration. Lucius. J'allais m'expliquer quand je remarquais qu'il était sorti. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça, bon sang? Quel était l'intérêt? Je réfléchissais à un moyen de rattraper ce coup quand le grand Lucius Malfoy en personne débarqua comme un enragé dans mon bureau.

- How dare you come here after what you did to me?, me levais-je d'un bond. (Comment osez-vous venir ici après ce que vous m'avez fait?)

- What _I_ did?! You sent this picture to my wife!, hurla-t-il en me balançant le même cliché qu'Harry m'avait présenté. (Ce que moi j'ai fait? Vous avez envoyé cette photo à ma femme!)

- And you sent it to my... you sent it to someone dear to me!, me rattrapais-je. And he won't talk to me anymore. (Et vous l'avez envoyé à mon... vous l'avez envoyé à quelqu'un qui m'est cher!)

- She wants a divorce! (Elle veut divorcer!)

- I thought you wanted to cheat on her! (Je pensais que vous vouliez la tromper!)

- Only pretend to! (Seulement faire semblant!)

- Tell her you pretended! (Dites que vous faisiez semblant!)

- She was never to know! (Elle ne devait jamais savoir!)

- Well you shouldn't have drugged me! (Eh bien vous n'auriez pas dû me droguer!)

- You did! (C'est vous!)

Nous reprîmes notre souffle.

- Wait a minute., dis-je finalement. (Attendez une minute.)

Je repris la photo et la regardais attentivement.

- How could either of us have taken the picture? (Comment l'un de nous aurait-il pu prendre cette photo?)

- What do you mean?, demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour regarder. (Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?)

- We're both sleeping. Unless you know how to cast a spell in your sleep... (On dort tous les deux. Sauf si vous savez jeter un sort dans votre sommeil...)

- Then you're pretending to sleep!, répliqua-t-il. (Alors vous faites semblant de dormir!)

- Oh, please! What is my interest in your divorce? (Oh, s'il-vous-plaît! Quel serait mon intérêt dans votre divorce?)

- What is my interest in your... I don't even know who it was sent to! (Quel serait mon intérêt dans votre... Je ne sais même pas à qui ça a été envoyé!)

- Harry Potter.

- ...So?, fit-il abasourdi. (...Et alors?)

- It ruins my investigation: he doesn't trust me anymore for his protection! (Ça détruit mon enquête: il ne me fait plus confiance pour sa protection!)

- All right. You perhaps wouldn't have done it. And I didn't. So who did it? Someone who was both interested in ruining our case (« _My _case »), and in destroying my marriage. (Très bien. Peut-être que vous ne l'avez pas fait. Et ce n'est pas moi non plus. Alors qui? Quelqu'un qui était intéressé non seulement dans notre affaire (« _Mon_ affaire. »), mais aussi dans la destruction de mon mariage.)

Nous réfléchîmes quelques secondes.

- No, I can think of no one., lâcha-t-il finalement. (Non, je ne vois personne.)

A ce moment, Remus entra dans la pièce.

- _You_!, dit-il en pointant Lucius du doigt. (_Vous_!)

- I'm going to go!, chanta Lucius. (Je vais m'en aller!)

- Remus., le calmais-je.

Lucius partit, et Remus entra complètement. Je lui expliquais la situation avant qu'il ne s'énerve et ne le poursuive.

- All right. I think we have to talk to Harry., conclut-il. (Très bien. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle à Harry.)

- But I don't know where he is! (Mais je ne sais pas où il est!)

- That is why we invented this., dit-il en sortant la carte des Maraudeurs de sa poche. (Et c'est pour ça qu'on a inventé ça.)

Je souris et nous cherchâmes Harry dans le château.

- There!, pointa Remus. (Là!)

- But what is he doing here? (Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?)

Harry et Hermione se trouvaient devant le Saule Cogneur et se débattaient visiblement avec, au vu des bonds que les points les représentant faisaient. Remus faisait une drôle de tête.

- What?, demandais-je, inquiète. (Quoi?)

- I know where Sirius is. (Je sais où est Sirius.)

Il sortit en courant de la salle et je le suivis tant bien que mal.

- How could I not think of it?! (Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser?!)

- What are you talking about?! (De quoi est-ce que tu parles?!)

- One of the seven secret passages leads to the Shrieking Shack and the entry is in the Whomping Willow! That's where he is! (Un des sept passages secret mène à la Cabane Hurlante et l'entrée est dans le Saule Cogneur! C'est là qu'il est!)

- Do you think Harry knows?, demandais-je alors que nous continuions de courir vers le Saule Cogneur. (Est-ce que tu crois qu'Harry le sait?)

- No! How could he have known? (Non! Comment aurait-il su?)

Nous arrivâmes devant: ils n'étaient plus là. Remus immobilisa l'arbre et me fit passer à sa suite dans le tronc. Nous suivîmes un long couloir, étroit et bas de plafond. Soudain, nous arrivâmes dans la Cabane Hurlante, et nous entendîmes plusieurs voix.

- You betrayed my parents!, cria Harry. (Vous avez trahi mes parents!)

- How does he know about..?, chuchotais-je. (Comment est-ce qu'il sait à propos de..?)

- I don't know. (Je ne sais pas.)

Remus se précipita alors à l'intérieur de la pièce délabrée, sa baguette pointée vers Sirius. J'entrais à sa suite, et Sirius écarquilla les yeux, visiblement terrifié. Je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Remus, comme pour lui rappeler que sa rancoeur envers lui ne devait pas intervenir ici.

- It's not me! I'm innocent! It's him!, hurla Sirius, hystérique, en pointant Ron. (Ce n'est pas moi! Je suis innocent! C'est lui!)

- Me?! He's mental!, répondit Ron, horrifié. (Moi? Il est fou!)

- No, not you... Your rat! It's him, Remus! It's Peter!, tentait-il d'expliquer. (Non, pas toi... Ton rat! C'est lui, Remus! C'est Peter!)

- We know, Sirius, we know..., dit finalement Remus, baissant sa baguette. (On sait, Sirius, on sait...)

- WHAT?!, s'époumonna Hermione. All this time? You were with him?! (QUOI?! Tout ce temps? Vous étiez avec lui?!)

- You don't understand..., commençais-je. (Vous ne comprenez pas...)

- Don't you talk! After what you did!, m'arrêta Harry. (Ne dites rien! Pas après ce que vous avez fait!)

- I didn't do anything, it was a trap! Someone made me! Listen to me: Sirius Black is innocent! It was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed your parents! Not him! (Je n'ai rien fait, c'était un piège! Quelqu'un m'a forcé! Ecoute-moi: Sirius Black est innocent! C'est Peter Pettigrow qui a trahi tes parents! Pas lui!)

- Yeah right, and killed himself after that?, ironisa-t-il. (Oui, bien sûr, et après ça il s'est tué?)

- No he didn't., continua Remus. He... (Non. Il...)

A ce moment, Severus entra dans la pièce, baguette pointée droit sur Sirius.

- How I hoped I would be the one to catch you, Sirius... And you... I knew you helped him in..., dit-il en regardant Remus. (Comme j'ai espéré que ce serait moi qui t'attraperais, Sirius... Et toi... Je savais que tu l'avais aidé à entrer...)

- Severus..., tenta-t-il.

- And what are _you_ doing here?, me demanda-t-il. (Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous?)

- Well Remus and I were here to arrest him, of course!, répondis-je d'un ton incertain. (Eh bien, Remus et moi étions là pour l'arrêter, bien sûr!)

Il n'était pas convaincu, mais ne voyait pas pourquoi je mentirais. Il indiqua la route à Sirius, et au moment où il s'avançait tout en lançant des blagues vaseuses à Severus (« How did you find me Snivellus? Did you smell me with your incredibly large large large large large large... » « Shut up, Black. » « ...nose? Ouch! »)(« Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé, Servilus? Est-ce que tu m'as senti avec ton incroyablement grand grand grand grand grand... » « La ferme, Black. » « ...nez? Aïe! »), Harry s'avança, sortit de nulle part, et frappa Severus d'un Expelliarmus. Celui-ci se retrouva propulsé contre un mur et assommé. Remus, Sirius et moi nous regardâmes, puis nous nous tournâmes vers Harry.

- Tell me., nous ordonna-t-il. (Racontez-moi.)

- Pettigrew betrayed Lily and James, Sirius found him, was going to denounce him, and he turned into a rat, so no one would suspect him! (Pettigrow a trahi Lily et James, Sirius l'a trouvé, il allait le dénoncer, et il s'est transformé en rat, pour que personne ne le suspecte!)

- But it's not Scabbers!, intervint soudain Ron. (Mais ce n'est pas Croûtard!)

- How old is he?, demanda Sirius. (Quel âge a-t-il?)

- 13...

- 13 years? Extraordinary long life for a rat! And he misses one finger doesn't he? That's all we could find of Peter! A finger! Coward cut it just before he turned into a rat so everyone would think he was dead! (13 ans? une vie extraordinairement longue pour un rat! Et il lui manque un doigt, non? C'est tout ce qu'on a pu retrouver de Peter! Un doigt! Le lâche se l'est coupé juste avant de se transformer en rat pour que tout le monde le croie mort!)

- How could I trust you? ...After what you did with Malfoy!, demanda Harry. (Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous croire? ...Après ce que vous avez fait avec Malfoy!)

- But I didn't... (Mais je n'ai pas...)

- I did., dit Sirius. (C'est moi.)

- WHAT?!, hurlais-je. (QUOI?!)

- I thought you were after me, so I wanted Harry to distrust you... (Je pensais que vous me poursuiviez, alors je voulais qu'Harry n'aie plus confiance...)

- You didn't... I'm going to kill you, Black!, criais-je en le poursuivant dans la pièce (« We're here to protect him, Lucia... »). (Tu n'as pas... Je vais te tuer, Black!) (« On est là pour le protéger, Lucia... »)

- Ron, give me your rat., dit Remus, abandonnant Sirius au déferlement de ma colère (« Help me, Remus! »). (Ron, donne-moi ton rat.) (« Aide-moi, Remus! »)

- No! (Non!)

- Ron, give it to him!, ordonna Harry en lui arrachant des mains. (Ron, donne-lui!)

Il posa le rat sur le piano, et immédiatement ce dernier se mit à courir sur les touches, nous rappelant à l'ordre, Sirius et moi. Nous tentions de toucher le rat de nos sorts, et finalement, un de nous le toucha, et devant les yeux ébahis des enfants, le rat se métamorphosa en homme. Un homme horrible. Petit et trapu, aux vêtements rapiécés, avec une tête assimilable à celle du rat qu'il était quelques secondes auparavant. J'eus un haut-le-coeur à sa vue. C'était à cause de lui que tout cela était arrivé. Il se retourna vers nous et nous sourit.

- Remus, Sirius... My old friends!, s'exclama-t-il en tendant les bras. Harry... (Remus, Sirius... Mes amis! Harry...)

- How dare you talk to him after what you did to his parents?!, s'offusqua Sirius. (Comment oses-tu lui parler après ce que tu as fait à ses parents?!)

- He forced me! You've no idea how he is, Sirius! The Dark Lord! What would you have done?! (Il m'a obligé! Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il peut faire, Sirius! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait?!)

- I would've died, rather than betray my friends! (Je serais mort, plutôt que de trahir mes amis!)

Nous pointâmes tous trois nos baguettes vers lui, près à l'achever.

- No!, s'interposa Harry. We'll bring him to the castle, and give him to the Dementors. (Non! Nous l'amènerons au château et le donnerons aus Détraqueurs.)

Peter frissonna à cette idée, mais fut tout de même soulagé de ne pas devoir mourir tout de suite. J'acquiesçais, et nous le transportâmes hors de la Cabane et du tunnel. Harry s'éloigna quelques minutes, parler à Sirius. S'il avait semblé fou dans la Cabane, il retrouvait à présent sa classe naturelle. J'étais heureuse de le voir à nouveau. Remus s'occupait de Peter, et Hermione et moi nous occupions de Ron, dont la jambe était bien meurtrie par la morsure de Sirius. Mais soudain, Hermione s'écria: « Professor! The moon! ». (Professeur! La lune!) Tout le monde leva les yeux vers le ciel, et nous découvrîmes la pleine lune. Remus allait se transformer. Sirius se précipita sur lui, tentant vainement de le raisonner, de le calmer. Il se changea en chien, quand Severus sortit de l'arbre.

- There you are, Potter! (Vous êtes là, Potter!)

Il se retourna devant notre air d'effroi. Je n'avais jamais vu Remus se transformer, et c'était plutôt terrifiant. Remus s'avança vers nous et frappa le torse de Severus, qui s'était placé en bouclier devant nous. Sirius se jeta sur lui, et s'entraîna un combat violent dans les buissons. Pendant ce temps, Peter s'était retrouvé seul, et s'apprêtait à se retransformer à l'aide de la baguette de Remus. Je me jetais sur lui pour l'en empêcher, mais c'était trop tard. Il était redevenu un rat, et s'enfuyait dans les buissons à son tour.

- Merde!, hurlais-je.

Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi, mais les insultes sortaient beaucoup mieux en français. Je me tournais vers les enfants pour les ramener au château, mais c'était trop tard, Harry avait la direction de son parrain pour aller le sauver. Est-ce qu'il pouvait arrêter d'être autant come son père?! Très vite, je l'avais perdu de vue. J'envoyais Severus ramener Hermione et Ron au château pendant que j'allais chercher Harry, Sirius et Remus. Je courais dans la forêt, baguette à la main, prête à tout. J'aperçus soudain Sirius et Harry sur la plage de galets, subissant le courroux des Détraqueurs. J'allais les repousser quand un sort vint de l'autre rive, en face. Les Détraqueurs s'enfuirent les uns après les autres au-dessus de moi, et un Patronus en forme de cerf apparut. Comment..? Ce n'était pas James, à moins que lui aussi ait survécu? Ce n'était pas Harry, il était devant moi, et le sort était trop puissant pour un troisième année. Alors qui? Les Détraqueurs avaient tous disparu, et je m'avançais vers Harry et Sirius pour les ramener au château.


	27. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

- Professor Dumbledore, I swear it was him! It wasn't Black! Peter did it!, répétais-je pour la centième fois depuis que j'étais entrée dans le bureau, c'est-à-dire trois minutes auparavant. (Professeur Dumbledore, je vous jure que c'était lui! Ce n'était pas Black! C'était Peter!)

Il souriait doucement. Cornelius arriva finalement, accompagné de Severus.

- I just learned what had happened, so, Dumbledore: where is he? (Je viens d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé, alors, Dumbledore: où est-il?)

- Cornelius, I beg you to believe me. It wasn't Black. He is innocent. Peter did it. (Cornelius, je vous supplie de me croire. Ce n'était pas Black. Il est innocent. C'est Peter.)

- Oh, come on, Lucia, you are not going to believe the words of a murderer, are you?, rit-il. (Oh, voyons, Lucia, vous n'allez pas croire les dires d'un meurtrier, si?)

- But he's no murderer! Peter is alive, I swear, I saw him..! (Mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier! Peter est vivant, je vous jure, je l'ai vu..!)

- She's right., coupa Severus. (Elle dit vrai.)

Je me tournais vers lui, stupéfaite. Je n'aurais jamais cru que lui, entre tous, aurait témoigné en ma faveur, et encore moins en celle de Sirius, son ennemi juré après James. Il semblait lui aussi ne pas réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, et on eût dit qu'on lui arrachait une côte.

- Black is innocent., cracha-t-il. I saw Pettigrew just before he turned back into a rat. (Black est innocent. J'ai vu Pettigrow juste avant qu'il ne se retransforme en rat.)

- Into a rat?, demanda Cornelius, incrédule. (En rat?)

- He was an Animagus., répondis-je, soulagée. (C'est un Animagus.)

- And where is this rat? (Et où est ce rat?)

- He escaped. (Il s'est enfui.)

- Ah.

Je n'aimais pas ce « Ah ». J'avais peur que nos deux témoignages ne soient pas suffisants pour libérer Sirius. Il semblait considérer la question avec intensité. Severus attendait la sentence, se disant que s'il n'était pas libéré, il aurait au moins fait sa B.A.

- I guess you are two reliable witnesses... And I guess I can trust you both when you say that Sirius Black is innocent... Let us say that Black is free (« Wouhou! »), but we will keep an eye on him until Pettigrew is actually found. (J'imagine que vous êtes deux témoins fiables... Et j'imagine que je peux vous faire confiance à tous les deux quand vous dites que Sirius Black est innocent... Disons que Black est libre (« Whouhou! »), mais nous allons garder un oeil sur lui jusqu'à ce que Pettigrow soit trouvé.)

- Thank you, Minister! I'll just go and tell him... (Merci, Monsieur le Ministre! Je vais lui dire...)

Je sortis de la pièce, me précipitant vers les donjons dans lesquels il était enfermé. J'ouvris la porte dans un éclat, puis ravisais mon excès de bonne humeur.

- Hum. Black, you're free., souris-je en le détachant. (Hum. Black, tu es libre.)

- Am I? (C'est vrai?)

A ce moment, débarquèrent Harry et Hermione sur Buck, l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid.

- But what are you..?, demandais-je. (Mais qu'est-ce que vous...?)

- And what are you..?, demanda Harry. (Mais qu'est-ce que vous..?)

- I'm freeing him! I convinced Fudge that he was innocent. I have to keep an eye on him, though, but he is free. And isn't this hippogriff supposed to be dead? (Je le libère! J'ai convaincu Fudge qu'il était innocent. Je dois garder un oeil sur lui, par contre, mais il est libre. Et est-ce que cet hippogriffe n'est pas censé être mort?)

- Hum..., fit Hermione embarrassée.

Je passais ma main sur mon visage.

- All right, Black. Just go with him. (Très bien, Black. Vas-y avec lui.)

- With whom? (Avec qui?)

- The hippogriff! Come on, come on, before Cornelius sees it! Go on!, le poussais-je. (Avec l'hippogriffe! Allez, allez, avant que Cornelius ne le voie! Allez!)

Il me remercia du regard et s'entretint une minute avec Harry avant de grimper sur le dos de Buck et de s'envoler.

- I'm sorry I didn't listen to you., me dit Harry alors que nous descendions les escaliers du donjon. (Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir écouté.)

- It's ok. You couldn't have known. (C'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.)

- Still... How did you know he was innocent? (Quand même... Comment avez-vous su qu'il était innocent?)

- I've known him a bit... I knew he couldn't have killed anyone. And he couldn't have betrayed us., répondis-je, rêveuse. (Je l'ai un peu connu... Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir tué quelqu'un. Et il ne pouvait pas nous avoir trahi.)

- Us?, fit-il interloqué. (Nous?)

- I mean... The Order. Anyway, go and rest a bit. I have to go back to the Ministry now, make a report. It was nice meeting you, Harry. Hermione. See you. (Je veux dire... L'Ordre. Enfin bref, va te reposer un peu. Je dois retourner au Ministère à présent pour faire un rapport. J'étais heureuse de te rencontrer, Harry. Hermione. A bientôt.)

Sur ces mots, je partis d'un bon pas vers le Hall.

- You're leaving us, then? (Vous nous quittez, alors?)

Je me retournais vers cette voix que je connaissais si bien: Severus.

- Yes, my job is done here., répondis-je. Thank you. For what you did for Black. (Oui, mon travail est terminé. Merci. Pour ce que vous avez fait pour Black.)

- I didn't do it for him. (Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui.)

- Then for whom? (Alors pour qui?)

- For justice, if that's how it's called. I've never been so Gryffondor in my entire life., fit-il, sarcastique. (Pour la justice, si c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle. Je n'ai jamais été aussi Gryffondor de toute ma vie.)

- Perhaps you should have been one? Your life would have been so different..., ris-je. (Peut-être que vous auriez dû en être un? Votre vie aurait été si différente...)

- What do you mean? (Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?)

- Nothing. Just... Nothing. (Rien. Simplement... rien.)

Je coupais court à la discussion, la volonté de lui révéler qui j'étais se faisant plus forte. J'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire à quel point il m'avait manqué toutes ces années. Je résistais à cette envie et je me précipitais au dehors du bâtiment. Je rédigeais rapidement mon rapport, et alors que je m'apprêtais à me reposer un peu, Percy Weasley, le frère de Ron et fils d'Arthur, débarqua dans mon bureau. Il venait d'être nommé assistant de Bartemius Croupton, au Département des Jeux magiques.

- Excuse me, Lassanti, but we'll need all the Aurors in Bartemius' office., m'annonça-t-il. (Excusez-moi, Lassanti, mais nous aurons besoin de tous les Aurors dans le bureau de Bartemius.)

- All right... Why?, demandais-je en me levant. (Très bien... Pourquoi?)

- Bartemius will tell you himself., répondit-il, un air de fierté dans la voix. (Bartemius vous le dira lui-même.)

Je le suivis alors, en entraînant les autres Aurors avec nous. Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans son bureau, il nous fit asseoir.

- Good morning, everyone. There are two things I would like to tell you about: first, the Quidditch World Cup. It is the first time in a hundred years it happens in Great Britain, and I want the utmost security. Thousands of wizards will gather for it from all over the world and I don't want to make a fool of us. And we will need a place to gather where muggles can't find us. Barry? Can you do that? (Bonjour tout le monde. Il y a deux choses dont j'aimerais vous parler: d'abord, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. C'est la première fois en cent ans que cela se passe en Grande-Bretagne, et je veux la plus grande sécurité. Des milliers de sorciers vont se rassembler dans le monde entier et je ne veux pas que l'on se ridiculise. Et il faudrait trouver un endroit pour nous rassembler où les moldus ne nous trouveront pas. Barry? Vous pouvez vous en occuper?)

- Sure, sir. (Bien sûr, Monsieur.)

- Good. The other thing, is another very special event that will happen again after a hundred years of absence. The Triwizard Tournament. (Bien. L'autre chose, est un autre événement très spécial qui va de nouveau avoir lieu après des centaines d'années d'absence. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.)

Nous nous regardâmes tous. Il avait été décidé que le tournoi n'aurait plus lieu car il était trop dangereux: des élèves étaient morts durant ces épreuves...

- And it will happen in Hogwarts., reprit-il. The schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbâtons will gather there, and once again, I want the utmost security. I know Dumbledore has already asked Moody to stay in Hogwarts this year as a teacher, but to the view of the recent events... Lassanti, you know the place and students, you will go there too. (Et cela va se passer à Poudlard. Les écoles de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons vont se rassembler là, et une fois encore, je veux la plus grande sécurité. Je sais que Dumbledore a déjà demandé à Maugrey de rester à Poudlard cette année en tant que professeur, mais au vu des récents événements... Lassanti, vous connaissez l'endroit et les élèves, vous irez également.)

- All right, sir. (Très bien, Monsieur.)

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que Maugrey devienne fou? Il avait jeté un sort à ses poubelles pour qu'elles attaquent les intrus durant la nuit. Personne n'était au courant. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, quand des moldus étaient passés par là... Je ne pouvais pas retourner à Poudlard une année de plus! Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de rester aux côtés de Severus! Et Remus qui avait démissionné... Et Maugrey n'était pas réellement la personne avec laquelle j'avais envie de rester. J'allais être seule. Bartemius nous congédia et je sortis du bureau. Le Ministère fut pendant les mois qui suivirent, pris dans une agitation folle. Barry nous réunissait régulièrement pour trouver un lieu où nous réunir. Finalement, nous avions trouvé un stade moldu, mais il fallait toutes sortes d'arrangements pour que personne ne nous découvre, il fallait des plans pour la sécurité, des plans pour tout. L'organisation nécessaire était démentielle. Et ma fille me manquait. Il fallait également préparer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas passer une année tranquille? Ma fille me demanda si elle pouvait aller à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Je pouvais lui prendre des billets, mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle, j'étais en charge de la sécurité. Et je n'allais pas la laisser aller toute seule.

- Morning, Lucia!, chanta Arthur Weasley en entrant dans mon bureau. (Bonjour, Lucia!)

- Morning, Arthur! How are you doing? (Bonjour, Arthur! Comment vas-tu?)

- Fine, fine... Tell me, could I take a day off for the World Cup or do you absolutely need me? (Bien, bien... Dis-moi, est-ce que je pourrais prendre un jour de congé pour la Coupe du Monde ou est-ce que vous avez absolument besoin de moi?)

- What? A day off? Arthur, you know how we'll need people for security... (Quoi? Un jour de congé? Arthur, tu sais que nous avons besoin de gens pour la sécurité...)

- I know, I know, but my children want me to take them all, you know, and I'm supposed to take their friends, too... (Je sais, je sais, mais mes enfants veulent que je les emmène tous, tu sais, et je suis censé emmener leurs amis aussi...)

- You take everyone? Don't go thinking I'm about to abuse you, but do you think you could perhaps take my girl with you? I know she's a friend of Ginny's... Please? (Tu prends tout le monde? Ne vas pas penser que je vais abuser de toi, mais est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais peut-être prendre ma fille avec toi? Je sais qu'elle est une amie de Ginny... S'il-te-plaît?)

- Of course, Lucia! It's no problem!, rit-il. (Bien sûr, Lucia! Pas de problème!)

- Oh thank God! I thought I'd had to tell my daughter she wouldn't be able to go to the doesn't-happen-before-another-hundred-years event., soufflais-je. (Oh, merci mon Dieu! Je pensais que j'allais devoir dire à ma fille qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller à l'événement-qui-ne-se-produira-plus-avant-une-centaine-d'années.)

Il rit de nouveau, puis sortit du bureau. Juillet arriva, ma fille aussi. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour elle, devant encore m'occuper des transits depuis la Bulgarie et la France, et je regrettais de ne pas avoir quelqu'un à qui la confier. Harry voulait vivre chez son parrain, mais Sirius étant en quelques sortes, en conditionnelle, ne pouvait pas se retrouver à la charge d'un enfant. J'emmenais Hortensia au Terrier, chez les Weasley la veille du jour J. Et le lendemain, j'avais rendez-vous avec mon responsable à 4 heures du matin pour accueillir les premiers arrivants, et modifier la mémoire et jeter des sortilèges de confusion au moldu chargé de récupérer les tickets à l'entrée. Hortensia arriva vers 6 heures avec les Weasley, Harry et Hermione. Je dus gérer trois bagarres entre irlandais et bulgares, mais en soit, la période avant-match se déroula normalement et sans encombres. Le match allait démarrer quand Barry m'appela sur le terrain.

- Take this., me dit-il en me tendant un balai. (Prends ça.)

- Why? (Pourquoi?)

- The Bulgarians have chosen Veelas as their Mascots. (Les Bulgares ont choisi des Vélanes comme mascottes.)

- They didn't. (C'est pas vrai.)

- Yes they did. Anyway, careful for the men. (Si. Enfin bref, fais gaffe aux hommes.)

Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient le droit de choisir de telles mascottes. Ils pouvaient clairement entraver la concentration des joueurs! J'avais réussi à calmer les ardeurs de quelques-uns, et le match avait commencé. Les Vélanes s'énervaient contre les Lèprechaumes, je descendis les séparer avec d'autres collègues.

- Well, that was not that bad, was it?, me lança Barry à la fin du match. (Eh ben, ça s'est pas si mal passé!)

- Yeah, that's quite a relief., dis-je en m'asseyant enfin. (Ouais, c'est plutôt un soulagement.)

- Just the Triwizard Tournament to go, now! Cheers!, rit-il en me tendant un verre. (Plus que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, à présent! Santé!)

Des chants de triomphe s'élevaient depuis les tentes, des cris, des feux d'artifices... Soudain les cris changèrent. Ce n'étaient plus des cris de joie, mais de terreur qui s'élevaient des tentes, les gens commençaient à courir dans tous les sens. Nous nous levâmes d'un bond pour trouver l'origine de cette vague de panique.

- Oh my goodness., murmura Barry. (Oh mon Dieu.)

- Death Eaters., complétais-je. (Mangemorts.)

Nous nous précipitâmes vers eux pour les arrêter, des sorts fusaient dans toutes les directions, nous tentions de faire évacuer les gens, et je m'inquiétais pour Hortensia et Harry. Au moins, ils étaient ensemble, et Harry pourrait veiller sur elle. Arthur arriva à ce moment-là.

- Where are the kids?, criais-je. (Où sont les enfants?)

- Fred and George are taking care of them all, don't worry. (Fred et George s'en occupent, ne t'inquiète pas.)

Fred et George étaient les jumeaux Weasley. Ils allaient rentrer en sixième année. Ils étaient réputés pour être les farceurs de Poudlard, et c'étaient eux qui avaient donné à Harry la Carte des Maraudeurs, mais je savais qu'ils sauraient prendre soin des enfants. J'avais confiance. Une heure plus tard, nous nous étions retranchés dans la forêt avec quelques captifs, pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien. Le bilan était plutôt positif, en soi: pas de morts, pas de blessés. Il n'y avait que la fête qui avait été gâchée. Et le présage n'était pas bon. Soudain des cris s'élevèrent à nouveau dans la forêt. Arthur et moi sortîmes pour voir plus clair. Et le message était clair: la marque des ténèbres était inscrite dans le ciel. Les Mangemorts sentaient le retour proche de Voldemort, et l'annonçaient.

- Well that's fucked up., lâchais-je finalement. Arthur, get back to the Portkeys with the children, you need to keep them safe, go., le poussais-je doucement. (Là, ça sent la merde. Arthur, retourne aux Portoloins avec les enfants, il faut que tu les mettes en sécurité, vas-y.)

Barry me rejoignit au bout d'un moment.

- So? What do we do about this?, me demanda-t-il. (Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça?)

- What does the boss say? (Que dit le patron?)

- I don't..., commença-t-il. (Je ne...)

- HERE!, hurla ce qui semblait être Barty Croupton. (LÀ!)

Nous courûmes vers l'endroit d'où venait sa voix. Il était avec tous les enfants, et ils leur lançaient des sortilèges de stupéfaction. Arthur venait d'arriver et se précipitait vers eux, alors que je me jetais sur Hortensia.

- That's my children!, hurla-t-il. (Ce sont mes enfants!)

- That's my daughter!, hurlais-je simultanément. Oh my baby, are you all right? (C'est la fille! Oh, mon bébé, est-ce que ça va?)

- Yes, I'm ok, mom... (Oui, ça va, maman...)

- Children, are you all right?, demandais-je aux autres. (Les enfants, vous allez bien?)

Ils acquiescèrent tous, et je me retournais vers Barty.

- Are you crazy? What were you thinking, for heaven's sake?!, tempêtais-je, hystérique. (Est-ce que vous êtes fou? A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez, bon sang?!)

- They were caught with the wand which helped commit the crime!, répondit-il, brandissant ladite baguette. (Ils ont été attrapés avec la baguette qui a servi à commettre le crime!)

Je marquais un temps de pause, tant cette situation paraissait ridicule.

- Barty, have you at least seen who you were about to convict for that crime? It's Harry Potter, for Christ's sake! And his friends, Arthur's children and my daughter! Do you really think they could have done this, of all people? Plus, they're children! How would they know how to do this? (Barty, est-ce que vous avez au moins regardé qui vous étiez sur le point d'inculper pour ce crime? C'est Harry Potter, pour l'amour de Dieu! Et ses amis, les enfants d'Arthur et ma fille! Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment qu'ils auraient pu faire ça, entre tous? En plus, ce sont des enfants! Comment auraient-ils fait ça?)

- Performed what?, demanda finalement Harry, visiblement perdu. (Fait quoi?)

- It's the Dark Mark, Harry. His mark., expliqua Arthur. (C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, Harry. Sa marque.)

- And the people who were here tonight, with the masks, they were his too, weren't they? (Et les gens qui étaient là ce soir, avec des masques, ils étaient avec lui aussi, n'est-ce pas?)

- Yes. Death Eaters., répondis-je. (Oui. Des Mangemorts.)

- Lucia., m'appela Barry, qui venait d'arriver.

Je me dirigeais vers lui alors qu'ils venaient de trouver un nouveau coupable, tout aussi improbable que les premiers: l'elfe de maison de Barty.

- What is it, Barry? (Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Barry?)

- One of the Death Eaters talked. He's plea bargaining: he speaks, he doesn't go to Azkaban. What do we do? (Un des Mangemorts a parlé. Il veut négocier: s'il parle, il ne va pas à Azkaban. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?)

- Take him to the Ministry, I'll talk to him when I get there. (Emmène-le au Ministère, je lui parlerai quand j'arriverai.)

- Oh, and could you deal with the muggle who was taking the tickets? I think he's quite in a mess right now... (Oh, et est-ce que tu pourrais gérer le moldu qui prenait les tickets? Je pense que c'est un peu la foire dans sa tête, là...)

- Where is he? And where are the Obliviators? Aren't they supposed to be dealing with this? (Où est-ce qu'il est? Et où sont les Oubliateurs? Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas censés gérer ça?)

- Well they were not supposed to be here at first, and we called them, they told us to screw ourselves, that they were already too busy with this « Moody » problem... (Eh bien, ils n'étaient pas censés être là aujourd'hui, et on les a appelé, ils nous ont dit d'aller nous faire foutre, qu'ils étaient déjà trop occupés avec le problème « Maugrey ».)

- Yeah, right. They'll hear about me in due time. Anyway. (Ok, d'accord. Ils vont m'entendre le moment venu. Bref.)

Je revins vers les autres, toujours en train de se disputer au sujet de celui qui avait produit la marque. Je me saisis de la baguette et fis disparaître la marque devant leurs yeux ébahis.

- I don't think we need to keep that mark up in the sky to find the culprit. And _we'll_ deal with it, Barty. I think you have something else to prepare. Arthur. (Je ne pense pas qu'on aie besoin de garder cette marque dans le ciel pour trouver le coupable. Et nous allons gérer ça, Barty. Je pense que vous avez autre chose à préparer. Arthur.)

Je me dirigeais vers lui alors que Barty s'en allait avec ses assistants.

- Can I ask too much of you?, lui demandais-je. (Est-ce que je peux te demander trop?)

- What do you need, Lucia?, rit-il. (De quoi as-tu besoin, Lucia?)

- Can you keep Hortensia with you until the end of the holidays? (Est-ce que tu peux garder Hortensia jusqu'à la fin des vacances?)

- What?!, s'écria Hortensia. (Quoi?!)

- Of course, Molly will take care of her. (Bien sûr, Molly s'en occupera.)

- Mom! (Maman!)

- Thank you, Arthur. (Merci, Arthur.) Baby, je suis désolée mais ils vont avoir besoin de moi dans les jours qui vont suivre, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour toi... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais avec toi cette année aussi.

- QUOI?!

- Eh! Je croyais que j'allais te manquer!, m'indignais-je.

- Mais oui mais pas à l'école! Pourquoi tu dois être là cette année aussi? Personne ne s'est échappé d'Azkaban!

- Non, mais tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi, je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Allez, tu vas me manquer ma chérie.

Je l'embrassais, la pris dans mes bras.

- Bye, children! Bye Arthur!, lançais-je, avant de transplaner. (Au revoir, les enfants! Au revoir, Arthur!)


	28. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

- So? Did he say something in my absence?, demandais-je à Barry. (Alors? Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose pendant que je n'étais pas là?)

- Nope. The muggle? He all right? (Non. Le moldu? Bien?)

- Yep, he'll have no recognition of the event. I'll go and try my luck with him., lui dis-je en m'avançant vers la salle d'interrogation. (Ouaip, il n'aura aucun souvenir de l'événement. Je vais tenter ma chance auprès de lui.)

C'était la partie du travail qui ressemblait le plus à une enquête policière moldue: la seule différence étaient les crimes commis, et les peines encourues. La manière de procéder était la même. J'entrais dans la salle où ne se trouvaient qu'une table et deux chaises.

- Avery. I see you chose to follow the dark path drawn by your father... Pity. So tell me. Who cast the Dark Mark? (Avery. Je vois que vous avez choisi de suivre le noir chemin tracé par votre père... Dommage. Alors dites-moi. Qui a produit la Marque des Ténèbres?)

- I speak, I don't go to Azkaban. (Si je parle, je ne vais pas à Azkaban.)

- Oh no no no no. You don't get it. I'm the one to set the rules. If you speak, you may get a sentence reduced. (Oh non non non non. Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est moi qui décide des règles. Si vous parlez, vous pourrez peut-être avoir une réduction de peine.)

- I don't want no sentence. (Je veux pas du tout de peine.)

- No crime, no sentence. But there was a crime. And you participated. So, I'm asking you again: who cast the Dark Mark? (Pas de crime, pas de peine. Mais il y a eu un crime. Et vous avez participé. Donc, je vous demande encore une fois: qui a produit la Marque des Ténèbres?)

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, come pour signifier que dans ces conditions, il ne parlerait pas.

- All right. You know, there's also this funny thing that I can do. We caught five of you, tonight. Four were caught before the Dark Mark was cast. One was caught after. Guess who's that one? (Très bien. Vous savez, il y a cette chose très marrante que je peux faire, sinon. On a attrapé cinq d'entre vous, ce soir. Quatre ont été attrapé avant que la Marque des Ténèbres ne soit produite. Un a été attrapé après. Devinez qui c'était?)

Il se releva légèrement, soudain plus inquiet.

- If that one doesn't speak, I can put everything on his back. (Si celui-là ne parle pas, je peux tout lui mettre sur le dos.)

- You're bluffing., contra-t-il. (Vous bluffez.)

- Am I? (Vraiment?)

Il ne savait pas si je mentais ou pas, mais le doute était là. Il avait peur de prendre pour tout le monde.

- So, here's your choice., repris-je. Either you accept my deal, or I charge you. It's up to you, darling. (Donc, voilà vos possibilités. Soit vous acceptez mon deal, soit je vous charge. C'est toi qui vois, mon chou.)

- All right! I'll speak! I don't know everyone, but I know of some. There's Macnair! (Très bien! Je vais parler! Je connais pas tout le monde, mais j'ai entendu parler de quelques-uns. Il y a Macnair!)

- Are you sure? (Vous êtes sûr?)

Macnair était un employé du Ministère, l'accuser était risqué.

- Yes! (Oui!)

- That's all you have to say about what happened tonight? Why did you all do this tonight? (C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire à propos de ce qui s'est passé ce soir? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait tout ça ce soir?)

- Our marks were burning. You know what this means, don't you? (Nos marques brûlent. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas?)

- Yes. (Oui.)

Voldemort reprenait du pouvoir, son retour était proche. Mon fils était en danger. Après cette prophétie...

- Who cast the Dark Mark? (Qui a produit la Marque des Ténèbres?)

- I don't know his name. (Je connais pas son nom.)

- Avery, we've already discussed that, haven't we?, le menaçais-je. (Avery, on en a déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas?)

- No! I swear! I don't know his name! I only know he's close to the Ministry! (Non! Je le jure! Je connais pas son nom! Je sais juste qu'il est proche du Ministère!)

- Is he? How close? (Ah oui? Proche à quel point?)

- He said he could easily infiltrate the Ministry, but I don't know no more! And he's always wearing a mask with us, I swear, I don't know no more! (Il a dit qu'il pouvait infiltrer facilement le Ministère, mais j'en sais pas plus! Et il porte toujours un masque avec nous, j'le jure, j'en sais pas plus!)

Je me levais sans rien dire et me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Hey! What about my sentence? (Hé! Pour ma peine?)

- You'll know in due time., répondis-je en sortant. (Vous saurez le moment venu.)

- So?, me demanda Barry une fois dehors. What do we do with that? (Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec ça?)

- Get Macnair. We'll interrogate him. And make it two years in Azkaban for Avery. (Va chercher Macnair. On va l'interroger. Et mets Avery au frais pour deux ans.)

- Someone who could easily infiltrate the Ministry? Who? (Quelqu'un qui pourrait infiltrer aisément le Ministère? Qui ça peut être?)

- I don't know. I'm thinking of Malfoy. (Je sais pas. Je pense à Malfoy.)

- Not him again, Lucia! (Pas encore lui, Lucia!)

- What? I know he's a Death Eater, and he probably was at the Quidditch World Cup! (Quoi? Je sais que c'est un Mangemort, et il était très probablement à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch!)

- As a matter of fact, he was... (Effectivement, il y était...)

- Ha! What'd I told you?, lui lançais-je d'un air triomphant. (Ha! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit?)

- ...In the audience, with your daughter. (... dans le public, avec ta fille.)

- What?! What the hell was he doing with my daughter?! (Quoi?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait avec ma fille, bon Dieu?!)

- No, I mean, in the same box as Arthur., me calma-t-il. (Non, je veux dire, dans le même box qu'Arthur.)

- Oh. All right., fis-je, dépitée. I need some coffee. (Oh. Très bien. J'ai besoin de café.)

- You need to rest, Lucia. (Tu as besoin de te reposer, surtout.)

- Yeah right, I'll consider it in a year., lançais-je, sarcastique, par dessus mon épaule. (Ouais, t'inquiète, on en reparle dans un an.)

- Don't kill yourself working!, rit-il. (Ne te tue pas au travail!)

Je sortis du Ministère, pris mon café et m'apprêtais à revenir interroger Macnair, quand une idée me vint. Je transplanais au Manoir des Malfoys. Je frappais à la porte, déterminée à le faire parler. Personne n'ouvrit. Je recommençais l'expérience. Et une nouvelle fois. De plus en plus fort.

- Malfoy!, hurlais-je en tambourinant sur la porte. Open the bloody door! (Malfoy! Ouvre cette putain de porte!)

Toujours rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas être là. Il devait au moins y avoir leur elfe de maison.

- Malfoy, get your tiny fucking ass down here or I blow your door out!, beuglais-je. (Malfoy, ramène tes fesses ici ou j'explose la porte!)

Toujours aucune réponse. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointais sur la porte.

- All right. One... two... (Très bien. Un... Deux...)

- You are so infuriating., dit-il à contre-coeur en ouvrant la porte. (Vous êtes tellement insupportable.)

- I know. You should do what I say right away., répondis-je en entrant dans le manoir. Wife and son here?, demandais-je d'un ton badin. (Je sais. Vous devriez faire ce que je vous demande directement. Femme et enfant?)

- Where else do you expect them to be?, répondit-il, blasé en fermant la porte derrière moi. (Où d'autre pourraient-ils être?

Je m'aventurais dans le manoir et m'avançais dans le salon. Enfin si c'en était un: il avait la taille de ma maison à lui tout seul. En tout cas, c'était très sombre: je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Des pierres froides, du noir, du vert (foncé), de l'argent.

- Why do you ask?, reprit-il, visiblement effrayé de la raison de ma venue. (Pourquoi?)

- Just to know. Where were you yesterday night? (Juste pour savoir. Où étiez-vous hier soir?)

- Yesterday? Or six hours ago? Have you seen the time? (Hier? Ou il y a six heures? Vous avez vu l'heure?)

- Don't play-on-words me. I know it's early, just answer the question. (Ne jouez pas sur les mots. Je sais qu'il est tôt, répondez juste à la question.)

- Play on words?, balbutia-t-il. It's five in the morning! (Jouer sur les mots? Il est cinq heures du matin!)

- Where were you?!, le coupais-je. (Où étiez-vous?!)

- You bloody well know where I was! I was in the same box as your daughter! (Mais vous savez très bien où j'étais! J'étais dans le même box que votre fille!)

- I don't mean during the game: where did you go after? (Je veux pas dire pendant le match: où est-ce que vous êtes allés après?)

- Home. (A la maison.)

- Straight away? (Directement?)

- You didn't expect me to stay in the tents, did you?, conclut-il de son air redevenu méprisant. (Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais rester dans les tentes, si?)

- Of course not., grimaçais-je d'un air sarcastique. Anyway. What time did you go? (Bien sûr que non. Bref. A quelle heure vous êtes partis?)

- I don't know, midnight? (Je ne sais pas, minuit?)

- Really? Then you missed all the fun!, ironisais-je de nouveau. Do you know what happened about half an hour after you left? (Vraiment? Mais alors vous avez raté le plus drôle! Vous savez ce qui s'est passé à peu près une demi-heure après que vous soyez partis?)

- No. (Non.)

Il comprit que l'entrevue allait durer et se dirigea vers la cuisine se faire un café. Je le suivis pour poursuivre.

- You don't want to know?, demandais-je feignant la surprise. (Vous ne voulez pas savoir?)

- I don't care about what those drunkards may have done. (Je me fiche de ce que ces alcooliques ont pu faire.)

- Oh no, you don't get it! _They_ didn't do anything. The Death Eaters dropped by to say hello... and torch everything, before casting the Dark Mark up in the sky. (Oh non, vous ne comprenez pas! Ce n'est pas leur oeuvre à eux. Les Mangemorts sont passés nous faire coucou... et tout brûler, avant de produire la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel.)

- I thought there was no Death Eaters left outside of Azkaban since you became Auror., ironisa-t-il à son tour. (Je pensais qu'il ne restait pas un seul Mangemorts hors d'Azkaban depuis que vous êtes devenue Auror.)

- I know there is at least one outside. (Je sais qu'il en reste au moins un.)

- Yes, right. Anyway, why do you tell me this? You know as well as I that you don't have any evidence nor witness proving I was part of this, otherwise you'd already have arrested me. (Bien sûr. Bref, pourquoi me dites-vous ça? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous n'avez aucune preuve ou témoin prouvant mon implication, sinon vous m'auriez déjà arrêté.)

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux en buvant son café. Je m'approchais de lui jusqu'à me retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage, séparés juste par la tasse.

- Watch out. You never know when the thunder strikes. (Faites attention. L'orage frappe toujours quand on ne s'y attend pas.)

Je lui pris sa tasse des mains et la bus d'une traite.

- What are you doing here?, demanda une voix glaçante dans mon dos. (Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?)

Je me retournais et vis Narcissa Malfoy, en chemise de nuit et à peine coiffée. Je posais la tasse sur le buffet et m'avançais vers elle.

- I was leaving. Thanks for the coffee, Malfoy., lançais-je par dessus mon épaule. (Je m'en allais. Merci pour le café, Malfoy.)

Sur ces mots, je la dépassais dans le cadre de la porte sans un regard et je m'en allais interroger Macnair. J'avais besoin de me défouler un peu.


	29. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Après de nombreuses heures d'interrogation, Macnair avait avoué et il avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Je ne voulais pas lâcher la piste Malfoy, mais j'avais d'autres priorités pour le moment, et d'ailleurs, Bartemius Croupton entra dans mon bureau pour me rappeler qu'il fallait partir pour Poudlard. Il n'était pas nécessaire de prendre le train avec les élèves cette fois, alors nous transplanâmes directement devant les grilles de l'établissement. Au moment où Rusard nous fit entrer, un carrosse géant tiré par des chevaux de taille proportionnelle au véhicule passa au dessus de nos têtes pour aller atterrir devant le château, sous les yeux ébahis des étudiants de Poudlard. Dumbledore nous accueillit dans son bureau avant de nous emmener au dîner. Plusieurs places avaient été laissées vacantes à gauche de Dumbledore: la première était destinée à Madame Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, la seconde à Karkaroff, ancien Mangemort reconverti en directeur de Durmstrang. Severus devait être à sa gauche, puis trois autres places s'offraient à nous, en bout de table. Soit j'étais entre Severus et Barty, soit entre Barty et Maugrey, soit juste à côté de Maugrey... Bref, cette soirée serait pourrie. J'allais me décider pour la place du bout, me disant, qu'au moins, je serais tranquille, quand Barty s'installa dans la place du milieu et tapota la place entre Severus et lui pour m'inviter à m'asseoir.

- Lucia, I'd like to talk to you about something, come here., me dit Barty. (Lucia, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose, venez ici.)

Mon espoir de tranquillité s'évapora en un instant. Je n'avais aucune raison de refuser cette place, et je me résignais à m'asseoir à côté de celui qui fut mon meilleur ami.

- Cornelius asked me to tell you something. (Cornelius m'a demandé de vous dire quelque chose.)

- What? (Quoi?)

- Is it true you went to see Lucius Malfoy at his place to question him? (Est-il vrai que vous êtes allée voir Lucius Malfoy chez lui pour l'interroger?)

- Did he complain to mommy?, ironisais-je. (Est-ce qu'il s'est plaint à maman?)

- Why is it you always have to make fun of everything? This is serious, Lucia, it is called harassment! (Pourquoi diable devez-vous toujours railler de tout? C'est grave, Lucia, ça s'appelle du harcèlement!)

- Then call it something else., puis je me repris devant son air réprobateur. Yeah, I'll try and remember it., dis-je d'une manière qui me rappelait vaguement ma fille. (Alors appelez ça différemment. Ouais, j'essaierais de m'en rappeler.)

Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours de début d'année, centré notamment sur l'événement qui allait s'étaler sur toute l'année scolaire, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Des voix s'élevèrent de toutes les tables, pleines d'enthousiasme, que le directeur dut amoindrir afin d'annoncer l'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbâtons. Une trentaine de jeunes filles entrèrent dans la pièce lançant quelques charmes dans un élan de grâce et de douceur. Je doutais de la capacité de l'une d'entre elles de participer au tournoi. Elles s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigles et Dumbledore accueillit Madame Maxime à ses côtés. Ce fut ensuite au tour des garçons de Durmstrang d'entrer, cette fois, avec fracas. On ressentait plus le convoi d'hommes de combat, avançant dans des aigles de feu. Quand Karkaroff fut assis à son tour, Bartemius se leva pour parler du tournoi avec un peu plus de précisions.

- After due considerations, the Ministry has decided that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen will be allowed of... (Après de longues considérations, le Ministère a décidé que pour leur propre sécurité, aucun élève âgé de moins de dix-sept ans ne serait autorisé à...)

Les hurlements d'indignation des élèves couvrirent la fin de sa phrase. Dumbledore y mit fin, et le silence se rétablit, bien que le mécontentement fût toujours présent. La Coupe de Feu avait été installée, et Dumbledore ajouta ses mots de prévention. Si la gloire attendait le vainqueur, les épreuves étaient particulièrement dangereuses et n'étaient pas faites pour tous. Le ciel artificiel de la Grande Salle, clair et étoilé auparavant, se couvrit et gronda, lançant des éclairs. Une lumière jaillit soudain pour calmer le tonnerre et dissiper les nuages, et Maugrey apparut dans la Grande Salle, ce qui suscita quelques interrogations parmi les élèves. Dumbledore l'accueillit, le présenta, et il vint s'asseoir en bout de table. Après ces mots, le repas commença, laissant libre cours aux discussions entre les élèves.

- So you decided to come back this year as well? Have you been missing us so much?, me demanda Severus. (Alors comme ça vous avez décidé de revenir cette année également? Est-ce que nous vous avons tellement manqué?)

- Yes, and especially you., riais-je. (Oui, et vous tout particulièrement.)

- We haven't been talking that much last year..., rétorqua-t-il. (Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé l'année dernière...)

- That's perhaps what I missed..., souris-je. (C'est peut-être ce qui m'a manqué...)

Il sourit également (discrètement), et commença à manger.

- So. What is the real reason of your presence here?, reprit-il plus sérieusement. (Alors. Quelle est la véritable raison de votre présence ici?)

- Well, I'm here to prevent any death from the competing students. (Eh bien, je suis ici pour empêcher la mort des champions.)

- That's not an Auror's job, is it? Plus, there's already Moody., fit-il, suspicieux. (Ce n'est pas le job des Aurors, si? Et puis il y a déjà Maugrey.)

- Moody?, répondis-je, haussant un sourcil. (Maugrey?)

- All right, I give you that. Still, I don't recall seeing « guardian angel » on the job form. (D'accord, d'accord, je vous accorde ça. Tout de même, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu « ange gardien » sur le contrat.)

- Now that you say it, I don't recall that either, I should ask about it., ris-je. (Maintenant que vous le dites, je ne m'en souviens pas non plus, je devrais leur demander une explication.)

- You're not going to tell me, are you?, renonça-t-il. (Vous n'allez pas me le dire, n'est-ce pas?)

- I'm sorry, no. (Je suis désolée, mais non.)

La discussion se fit plus légère, et finalement, l'heure d'aller se coucher arriva. J'attrapais ma fille au vol pour la prendre dans mes bras après avoir passé un mois sans elle, et j'en profitais pour saluer Harry, Ron et Hermione. J'embrassais Hortensia sur le front, et j'allais me coucher. Le lendemain dans l'après-midi, j'invitais Harry à boire le thé avec moi.

- Ma'am?, me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. (Madame?)

- Yes? (Oui?)

- Do you know Professor Moody? (Vous connaissez le Professeur Maugrey?)

- Well, not personnally, but yes I know him, why? (Eh bien, pas personnellement, mais oui, je le connais, pourquoi?)

- I don't know. He's just a bit scary. (Je ne sais pas. Il fait juste un peu peur.)

- Oh, well, that's just him. Maybe he's been an Auror for too long. He's become paranoid and somewhat mad., expliquais-je. Don't tell him I said that. (Oh, eh bien, il est comme ça. Peut-être qu'il a été Auror trop longtemps. Il est devenu paranoïaque et un peu fou. Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça.)

- Oh, no. Of course. Ma'am? (Oh, non. Bien sûr. Madame?)

- Yes? (Oui?)

- Why are you here this year? (Pourquoi êtes-vous là cette année?)

- Hum. I'm afraid I can't tell you, Harry. (Hum. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te le dire, Harry.)

- Can you tell me if it's about me? (Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire si c'est à propos de moi?)

- For now, it is not about you., lui mentis-je. (Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas à propos de toi.)

- All right. (Ok.)

Un poids semblait s'être envolé de son dos, et je le sentais rassuré. Après ce qui s'était passé à la Coupe du Monde, je comprenais qu'il fût inquiet. Et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter plus en lui disant que oui, j'étais là pour le protéger d'un possible retour de Voldemort, qui semblait être proche. Nous discutâmes une bonne heure, puis il s'en retourna dans la Grande Salle, voir ceux qui allaient mettre leur nom dans la Coupe, tenter leur chance dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Deux semaines s'écoulèrent, et les champions allaient être sélectionnés. Tout le monde se précipita dans la Grande Salle, et s'entassa autour des tables du mieux possible afin de pouvoir avoir une bonne vue sur la Coupe. Nous nous tenions devant la table des Professeurs, pour guider les futurs champions. Dumbledore fit retomber le silence dans la salle afin que tous puissent correctement entendre les noms des champions. Il s'approcha de la coupe, et instantanément, la flamme bleue rougit et cracha un papier que Dumbledore attrapa.

- The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum! (Le champion de Durmstrang est... Viktor Krum!)

Des cris de joie s'élancèrent depuis les rangs de Durmstrang. Krum se leva, serra la main de Dumbledore et passa devant nous, vers la Salle des Trophées. Un second papier fut presque aussitôt éjecté.

- The champion for Beauxbâtons is... Fleur Delacour! (La championne de Beauxbâtons est... Fleur Delacour!)

Elle répéta le même rituel. La tension se fit plus forte, pour le nom du champion de Poudlard.

- The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory! (Le champion de Poudlard est... Cedric Diggory!)

La table des Poufsouffles explosa. Dumbledore félicita les trois champions et nous présenta la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Alors qu'il nous parlait de la gloire, Severus me regarda d'un air inquiet. Je suivis son regard, puis rapidement, Dumbledore le remarqua aussi, suivi par tous les élèves. Tout le monde fixait la Coupe de Feu, dont les flammes étaient à nouveau entrées en action, tourbillonnaient dangereusement, et rougirent, pour la quatrième fois. Au bout de quelques secondes, Dumbledore s'approcha doucement, et la Coupe expulsa un autre bout de papier.

- Harry Potter., lut-il, sans comprendre. Harry Potter!, l'appela-t-il en haussant la voix.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lui non plus, apparemment. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se décider à se lever, et à avancer vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui tendit brusquement le papier, et Harry le lut à son tour. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, et il prit le même chemin que ses trois prédécesseurs, mais cette fois, non pas sous les cris de joie et d'encouragement, mais sous des « Cheater! » (Tricheur!) isolés dans un lourd silence. Je lui envoyais mon regard le plus compatissant, et il s'engouffra dans la Salle des Trophées. Dumbledore renvoya les élèves dans leur dortoir, et les trois directeurs, Severus, McGonagall, Barty, Maugrey et moi nous dirigeâmes dans la Salle des champions. Dumbledore se jeta sur lui.

- Did you put your name in the Cup, Harry?! (As-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe, Harry?!)

- No! (Non!)

- Of course, he's lying!, intervint Madame Maxime, dans son accent le plus abominablement français. (C'est évident qu'il ment!)

- The Goblet of Fire is an extremely powerful object, only a very powerful Confundus Charm would have bewitched it, and it's not in the reach of a fourth year!, lui répondit Maugrey. (La Coupe de Feu est un objet extrêmement puissant, seul un très puissant sort de confusion aurait pu l'ensorceler, et ce n'est pas à la portée d'un quatrième année!)

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Maugrey de défendre ainsi un élève... Généralement, il écoutait jusqu'au bout, puis tranchait.

- You seem to have given a good thought to it, Mad-Eye..., soupçonna Karkaroff. (On dirait que vous y avez songé longuement, Fol-oeil...)

- It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember it?, répondit-il plein de sous-entendus. (Il fut un temps où c'était mon travail de penser comme les mages noirs, Karkaroff, peut-être que vous vous en souvenez?)

Et... c'était de nouveau lui.

- This doesn't help, Alastor., le coupa Dumbledore. Barty? (Ça n'aide pas, Alastor. Barty?)

Le concerné se retourna, visiblement embêté.

- The Cup establishes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter has no choice. He is, from tonight, a Triwizard Champion. (La Coupe établit un contrat magique très fort. Mr Potter n'a pas le choix. Il est, depuis ce soir, un Champion du Tournoi.)

Je me retournais vers Harry. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Moi non plus. Mais ce que je savais, c'était que tout ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Les Mangemorts à La Coupe du Monde, la Marque, maintenant Harry, enrôlé contre son gré dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Dumbledore nous demanda, à Maugrey et à moi de veiller sur Harry, sans qu'il s'en doute. Le lendemain, je demandais à ma fille de venir me voir.

- Hey, ma chérie, comment tu vas?

- Bien, maman, et toi?

D'aucuns auraient pu penser qu'elle ne me le demandait que parce la convenance le réclamait, mais Hortensia n'était pas comme ça. Elle voulait réellement savoir comment j'allais.

- Bien. Dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu penses de la participation de Harry Potter au Tournoi?

- Je sais pas. Beaucoup de gens disent que c'est un tricheur. La plupart ne l'aiment pas. Même Ron ne lui parle plus.

- Vraiment?

J'étais désespérée. Mon fils avait été entraîné malgré lui dans un Tournoi aux épreuves potentiellement mortelles, et tout le monde, même ses amis proches lui tournaient le dos.

- Hortensia? Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi?

- Hmm-hmm?, se méfia-t-elle.

- Tu peux soutenir Harry? Rester proche de lui?

- Pourquoi je devrais?

Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde lui tourne le dos parce qu'elle serait la seule à soutenir quelqu'un qui était devenu l'ennemi public numéro un, et je comprenais.

- Harry Potter n'a pas choisi de participer. Quelqu'un a mis son nom dans la Coupe. Et cette personne ne lui veut pas du bien, tu comprends? Il ne doit pas rester seul.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?

- Parce que c'est mon travail de le protéger.

- Et pourquoi moi je dois faire ça?

- Parce que tu es ma fille, et de ce fait, une extension de mon étant protecteur..., tentais-je de la persuader.

Elle me regarda pendant un instant sans rien dire, visiblement tiraillée en son for intérieur entre la possibilité d'être rejetée par tout le monde et le sentiment de culpabilité de ne pas aider quelqu'un qui en avait besoin. Au bout de quelques secondes, devant mes yeux implorants, elle sembla se décider.

- Très bien! Très bien! Je vais le faire!

Elle se retourna vers la sortie en marmonnant.

- Merci, ma chérie!

- Ouais, ouais..., lança-t-elle au dessus de son épaule.

Satisfaite, je souris et me remis au travail.


	30. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

J'avais envie de prendre l'air, alors je sortis me balader du côté de chez Hagrid. Je pris le chemin que j'utilisais avec James lorsque nous sortions ensemble. Des souvenirs commencèrent à remonter à la surface et je les balayais en secouant la tête. Alors que je revenais lentement à la réalité, j'aperçus Maugrey en train de parler à Hagrid. Je m'avançais pour aller les saluer, et pour savoir de quoi ces deux-là pouvaient bien avoir à faire ensemble.

- Hi! How you doing?, lançais-je. (Bonjour! Comment allez-vous?)

- Fine, fine... You?, répondit Hagrid. (Bien, bien... Et vous?)

- Great! ...Am I interrupting?, demandais-je d'un air badin. (Super! ...J'interromps quelque chose?)

- No, Moody here just told me Harry might want to see the dragons before the first task..., répondit Hagrid. (Non, Maugrey me disait simplement que Harry voudrait peut-être voir les dragons avant la première tâche...)

Maugrey retourna au château sans rien dire.

- What? But he's not allowed! (Quoi? Mais il n'a pas le droit!)

- Karkaroff has told Krum! (Karkaroff l'a dit à Krum!)

- So? (Et alors?)

- So Harry needs to prepare himself! He's the youngest, he was not meant to face all this, he deserves to know before the others! (Alors Harry a besoin de se préparer! Il est le plus jeune, il ne devait pas faire face à tout ça, il mérite de savoir avant les autres!)

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il était vrai que si Harry pouvait partir avec au moins l'avantage de la préparation... Je venais de retrouver mon fils, ce n'était pas pour le voir mourir aussitôt.

- All right. But just be careful. As for me, I'm gonna have a little chat with Professor Moody... (Très bien. Mais soyez prudent. Quant à moi, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec le Professeur Maugrey...)

Je retournais au château. Depuis quand Maugrey se préoccupait-il d'Harry? Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de quelqu'un, d'abord? Je frappais à la porte de son bureau.

- Professor Moody? May I talk to you, for a minute? (Professeur Maugrey? Est-ce que je peux vous parler un minute?)

- Why?, grogna-t-il. (Pourquoi?)

J'ai cru qu'il allait montrer les dents. Au lieu de ça, il partit dans la pièce d'à côté, manipuler des fioles. Son bureau était rempli d'objets soi-disant anti-ennemis, de pièges... J'avais l'impression de me trouver dans une salle de torture.

- Why did you tell Hagrid to show Harry the dragons, when you know you're not allowed? (Pourquoi avez-vous dit à Hagrid de montrer les dragons à Harry, alors que vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit?)

- Here comes Crouch's pup. (Et voilà le toutou de Croupton qui rapplique.)

- I'm... I'm not Crouch's pup!, suffoquais-je. I'm here to remind you of the law to which you once devoted your life! (Je... Je ne suis pas le toutou de Croupton! Je suis là pour vous rappeler la loi à laquelle vous avez un jour dédié votre vie!)

- Yeah... Once! I'm not an Auror anymore., me rappela-t-il en passant sa tête par le rideau. (Ouais... Un jour! Je ne suis plus Auror.)

- Oh come on. The monk does not give up his faith once he's out of the monastery! (Oh s'il-vous-plaît. Le moine n'abandonne pas sa foi quand il sort du monastère!)

- What a metaphor. Now out. (Quelle métaphore! Maintenant sortez.)

J'allais répliquer, mais je me ravisais et sortis. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je savais que Maugrey était devenu un peu fou, et qu'il n'avait jamais été la personne la plus tendre du monde, mais il n'avait jamais été ainsi. Sans pouvoir dire ce qui clochait, je savais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et ces soupçons furent confirmés le lendemain, au dîner.

- You're not talking, today?, demandais-je à Severus. (Vous ne parlez pas aujourd'hui?)

- Sorry, I was thinking., s'excusa-t-il. (Désolé, je pensais.)

- May I know what you were thinking about? (Et je pourrais savoir à quoi vous pensiez?)

- About Moody., dit-il en baissant la voix. (A Maugrey.)

Je jetais un coup d'oeil au bout de la table, où se trouvait Maugrey.

- What about him?, m'enquis-je. (Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui?)

- You didn't hear what happened today? (Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui?)

- No?, fis-je, inquiète. (Non?)

- Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret. (Maugrey a transformé Malfoy en furet.)

Je plaçais une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de rire. Visiblement, Severus ne partageait pas mon euphorie. Je tentais de faire entendre ma neutralité.

- That's... bad. (C'est... mal.)

- Not only that., répondit-il, un sourcil arqué. I mean, an Auror is not supposed to do that. I'd have expected them to be more respectful of the law! (Et pas seulement ça. Je veux dire, un Auror n'est pas censé faire ce genre de choses. J'aurais pensé qu'ils respectaient un peu plus la loi!)

- Ouch. (Aïe.)

- Sorry. _You_ are. (Désolé. Vous la respectez.)

- I know, I don't understand either. (Je sais, je ne comprends pas non plus.)

Même si j'étais surtout mécontente d'avoir raté le spectacle, je me questionnais de plus en plus sur Maugrey. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille?

- You already had some doubts., affirma-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. (Vous aviez déjà des doutes.)

J'acquiesçais.

- He has changed. But I don't know how dangerous that could be. Until now, he hasn't done so much harm. (Il a changé. Mais je ne sais pas à quel point cela pourrait être dangereux. Jusqu'ici, il n'a pas causé tant de mal que ça.)

- Until now., dit-il, plus pour lui que pour moi. (Jusqu'ici.)

- What if we forgot about him for a moment?, coupais-je brusquement. (Et si on pensait à autre chose qu'à lui?)

Il me regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- What? I mean, I don't feel like worrying tonight. (Quoi? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter ce soir.)

- You're a strange person..., fit-il, amusé. (Vous êtes bizarre.)

- And is that bad? (Et c'est mal?)

- No, it's... not bad at all, actually. (Non, c'est... pas mal du tout, en fait.)

Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres durant le dîner sous le regard ahuri des élèves de Gryffondor, notamment, puis, nous poursuivîmes la conversation dans les couloirs pour rejoindre nos chambres.

- So. Any woman in your life?, demandais-je. (Alors... Une femme dans votre vie?)

- Hum, let me think... No., répondit-il, lourdement sarcastique. (Hmm, laissez-moi réfléchir... Non.)

- What is this tone about? (Pourquoi ce ton?)

- Well, I'm not exactly the handsome type, if you know what I mean..., expliqua-t-il en détournant la tête. (Eh bien, je ne suis pas exactement dans le genre beau, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...)

- I have no idea what you mean. (Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire.)

Il se retourna pour voir si je me moquais de lui. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas. C'était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Je ne pouvais voir que du beau en lui. Et à ce moment précis, je le trouvais très beau. Malheureusement, tout cela, je ne pouvais pas lui dire, et un silence gêné s'installa.

- I'll go to bed. See you tomorrow. (Je vais me coucher. On se voit demain.)

Je marquais un pause devant la porte avant de dire « Good night, Severus. ». Il semblait totalement abasourdi et ne trouvait visiblement pas quoi que ce soit à répondre.

- What is it?, demandais-je face à son absence totale de réaction. (Quoi?)

- No it's just... Nothing. Good night., balbutia-t-il avant de tourner les talons. (Non, c'est juste que... Rien. Bonne nuit.)

Je fermais ma porte puis la rouvris aussitôt. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait que je le suive. Et c'est ce que je fis, jusqu'à la grille, d'où revenait Dumbledore. Je me précipitais derrière un arbre avant que ce dernier ne me remarque.

- Out for a walk, Severus?, demanda Dumbledore comme s'il était parfaitement normal de sortir se balader à cette heure de la nuit. (Tu vas te balader, Severus?)

- I need to talk to someone... in Godric's Hollow. (Je dois parler à quelqu'un... à Godric's Hollow.)

Le directeur ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il acquiesça et s'en retourna au château. Je sortis discrètement à sa suite et transplanais à Godric's Hollow. Seulement là, je réalisais que je n'étais pas revenue dans cet endroit depuis la mort de James, cette fameuse nuit. La maison avait dépéri, en ruine, sombre et effrayante. Des légendes avaient dû se créer à propos de cette maison chez les moldus... Une maison dont on n'avait plus vu les propriétaires du jour au lendemain... Les enfants devaient se défier de frapper à la porte voire même d'entrer et ressortir en hurlant pour entretenir la légende. Peut-être même y croyaient-ils vraiment? Perdue dans mes pensées, j'en avais oublié ce que je venais faire ici. Je ne voyais pas Severus dans les alentours. Je contournais la maison et aperçus le cimetière. La tombe de James se trouvait-elle ici? J'entrais dans le cimetière et vérifiais les noms sur les pierres tombales, et soudain, en relevant la tête, je vis une silhouette dans le fond. Severus. Je m'approchais lentement de lui jusqu'à pouvoir lire l'inscription sur la pierre devant lui. James et Lily Potter. Je ne devais pas être si discrète, mais il semblait dans une telle concentration qu'il ne m'avait pas remarqué, bien qu'étant à quelques centimètres derrière lui.

- I assume you're not here for James Potter, are you? (J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour James Potter, si?)

Il tressaillit l'espace d'une seconde et tourna la tête de manière imperceptible. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il lui fallait le temps de revenir sur terre.

- No. Indeed not. (Non. Effectivement, non.)

Je ne dis rien, ne posais aucune question. S'il avait envie de parler, il le ferait de lui-même. Et c'est ce qu'il fit après quelques minutes.

- You reminded me of her back there. (Vous m'avez fait penser à elle, là-bas.)

- Harry talked to me about her. Though little he knows about her. (Harry m'a parlé d'elle. Bien qu'il ne sache pas grand chose à propos d'elle.)

- That's certain. I've known her since she was a child. And was she a ray of sunshine! ... I don't recall a moment in my life when I didn't love her. (C'est sûr. Je l'ai connu alors qu'elle était enfant. Et elle était un vrai rayon de soleil! ... Je n'ai pas souvenir d'un moment dans ma vie où je ne l'ai pas aimé.)

Il marqua une pause, ce qui me permit de digérer l'information. Il m'aimait? Mais... Mais..? C'était mon ami! Il ne pouvait pas m'aimer! Non, Lily, ce n'était pas ça la vraie question. La vraie question était: comment avais-je pu ne pas le voir? Cela semblait presque évident à présent, et pourtant... J'avais été tellement aveugle! Je lui avais parlé de James, de mes sentiments pour lui... J'avais dû le détruire. Et pourtant il était là. Devant ma tombe.

- We should go back to the castle., dit-il finalement. (Nous devrions retourner au château.)

J'acquiesçais et tendis la main vers lui. Il la saisit et fit un pas vers moi, de sorte que nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. Quelques secondes plus tard nous étions devant le château. Il lâcha ma main et nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à ma chambre que nous avions quitté une heure auparavant. Et dans cette heure j'avais compris. Le poids des années perdues que je ressentais d'une manière tellement pesante ce matin, s'était envolé à présent. J'avais l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir vraiment quitté. J'ouvris la porte et me ravisais. Je fis un pas vers lui et pris sa main dans la mienne, la regardant intensément, soudainement passionnée par sa force. Il souleva mon menton avec son autre main et nous nous embrassâmes. Alors que je pensais que ça ne ferait que compliquer ma situation, tout devint simple pour la première fois. Nous rentrâmes dans la chambre et nous fîmes l'amour.


	31. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, mon lit était vide. Heureusement. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la scène dans laquelle nous aurions joué les amants gênés, ne sachant que se dire, balbutiant des banalités et se quittant en hâte pour s'éviter les jours qui suivraient. Je me repassais les images de la soirée précédente. Je n'arrivais pas encore à décider si c'était une grave erreur ou non. Et je ne savais pas si j'aurais dû lui dire qui j'étais vraiment ou non. Peut-être que ça pouvait encore attendre un peu. Et à Harry? Allais-je attendre que sa scolarité prenne fin pour lui annoncer que j'étais sa mère? Quand allais-je dire à Hortensia la vérité? Elle allait certainement me détester. Je lui avais menti toutes ces années. Mais je ne voyais pas quand leur dire, ni comment. Je décidais alors de garder mon secret encore un peu, le temps que je trouve le moyen de leur annoncer à tous. Je me levais pour aller au petit-déjeuner, et quand j'arrivais à la table, Severus agissait comme je pensais que nous le ferions: il s'était assis expressément entre Dumbledore et Bartemius, laissant une distance de sécurité entre nous. Il leva à peine les yeux sur moi, et d'ailleurs, garda la tête baissée durant tout le repas. Je voulais tenter d'arranger les choses entre nous pour que nous arrêtions de nous éviter comme des adolescents gênés, mais j'avais autre chose en tête aujourd'hui: Harry affrontait les dragons ce matin, et je voulais être là pour lui. Le moment vint et je me dirigeais vers la tente avec Dumbledore pour aller soutenir Harry. Bartemius leur expliqua leur tâche et leur attribua leur dragon. Harry était tombé sur le Magyar à pointes. Le plus dangereux. Je posais ma main sur son épaule, puis Dumbledore donna le signal de départ (ou presque) pour Cédric Diggory.

- It's gonna be all right., le rassurais-je (ou me rassurais-je?). (Tout va bien se passer.)

- Yeah., répondit-il sans conviction. People have died in this tournament. (Ouais. Des gens sont morts dans ce tournoi.)

- And I'm here to prevent it. I'm here, all right? And nothing can happen to you while I'm here. I swear. (Et je suis là pour l'éviter. Je suis là, d'accord? Et rien ne peut t'arriver tant que je suis là. Je te le promets.)

Il me sourit un peu tristement, et je retournais dans les gradins, pour le laisser se concentrer avant l'épreuve. Il ne restait plus qu'un siège de libre, à côté de Severus. Résignée, je pris place sur ce dernier siège sans prendre la peine de le regarder ni de prononcer le moindre mot à son attention. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers moi, puis détourna le regard et m'imita. Cedric Diggory était entré dans l'arène et tentait par tour le moyens d'atteindre l'oeuf. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il réussit à feinter et se saisit de son oeuf. Dumbledore applaudit sa technique et fit emporter son Suédois à museau court pour faire entrer le Boutefeu chinois de Viktor Krum. Lequel fit son entrée quelques instants après. Krum, contrairement à Cedric, n'était pas très intelligent. Karkaroff avait donc choisit pour lui une stratégie différente: au lieu de chercher à ruser avec le dragon, il fallait tout simplement rentrer dedans et foncer droit vers l'oeuf. Ce qu'il exécuta à merveille. En quelques secondes, il avait atteint son but. Dumbledore salua sa rapidité, et procéda au même rituel de changement de dragon. Quand le vert gallois de Fleur Delacour fut amené, aucun commentaire ne s'était échappé de nos lèvres. Ni aucun regard échangé. La troisième championne fit son entrée, et bien qu'effrayée, moins forte physiquement que ses deux adversaires précédents, elle ne semblait pas prête à renoncer. Elle s'élança face au dragon, et se fraya un chemin entre les pierres pour éviter les flammes. Ainsi protégée, elle avança pas à pas vers son but. Les trois premiers champions avaient réussi. Qu'en serait-il du dernier? Le dernier dragon arriva... bien plus difficilement que les trois premiers. Le Magyar à pointes. Pourquoi fallait-il que le plus jeune champion tombe sur le dragon le plus dangereux? Je sentis l'angoisse monter en moi, mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Harry arriva, timidement, et fut attaqué immédiatement par le Magyar. Je sursautais vivement, mais Harry parvint à se cacher derrière un rocher pour se protéger. Il cria quelque chose, que je n'entendis pas, mais quelques secondes plus tard débarqua son Eclair de Feu. Il sauta dessus et s'envola, manquant l'oeuf de peu. Il prit un peu de hauteur, mais le dragon échauffé brisa ses chaînes et le poursuivit dans les airs. Je me levais brusquement et sortis ma baguette quand Severus fit le premier geste vers moi depuis que je m'étais assise à côté de lui. Il me prit le bras, m'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit, et je n'eus que le loisir de voir mon fils s'envoler vers le château, seul, face à un dragon enragé. On ne les voyait déjà plus. Je me retournais vivement vers Severus.

- I promised nothing would happen to him while I was here!, criais-je presque. (J'ai promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien tant que j'étais là!)

- You can't intervene. (Tu ne peux pas intervenir.)

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre à cela, car je savais au fond de moi qu'il avait raison. Je me rassis doucement, et attendis. Le stade qui était auparavant si enjoué et bruyant était devenu d'un calme incroyable. Severus n'avait pas lâché mon bras. Nous attendions. Les minutes qui s'écoulaient semblaient des heures. La tension qui régnait dans le stade depuis une dizaine de minutes retomba, quand enfin, apparut Harry, seul, le poing brandi en l'air, et qu'il se saisit à son tour de son oeuf. Seulement là, je serrais moi aussi la main de Severus.

- You're very ... emotional, about him., soupçonna-t-il. (Tu es très... sensible à propos de lui.)

- Not at all., répondis-je un peu trop vite et un peu trop sur la défensive. Why would you say that? (Pas du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?)

- You don't act like this with the others, do you? (Tu n'agis pas comme ça avec les autres, si?)

- I was not given the order to protect the others, was I? (On ne m'a pas donné l'ordre de les protéger, eux, si?)

- Were you really given the order to protect this one? (Est-ce qu'on t'a vraiment donné l'ordre de le protéger, lui?)

- I... yes! (Je... Oui!)

- Why are you so confused? (Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si troublée?)

- You confuse me! (Tu me troubles!)

- Why do I? (Pourquoi?)

- Because... because... Why are you acting like this, anyway? (Parce que... Parce que... Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça?)

Je voulus me lever mais il me tenait toujours fermement la main.

- Why are you crying? (Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?)

- Let go off me. Please., suppliais-je. (Lâche-moi. S'il-te-plaît.)

Je pleurais effectivement, et je n'avais aucune intention d'être vue ainsi. Il me lâcha finalement la main et me laissa partir me réfugier dans ma chambre. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi? Je pris la lampe de chevet et la balançais contre le mur en hurlant. Ça ne m'aidait en rien, mais je me sentais mieux. Je m'allongeais en chien de fusil au milieu du lit en pleurant, et m'endormis. Je crus entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte dans mon sommeil, mais n'en étant pas sûre, je ne bougeai pas. Quand je me réveillais je regardais ma montre: c'était l'heure du dîner. Je ne voulais pas voir Severus, mais j'avais faim. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle. En entrant, je remarquais qu'une fois encore, il n'y avait plus qu'un siège à côté de lui. Je le fusillai du regard et m'assis sans ajouter mot.

- I'm sorry., dit-il au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. (Je suis désolé.)

J'ouvris la bouche, mais rien ne sortit.

- I thought... I was suspicious about you. (Je pensais... J'avais des doutes à propos de toi.)

- About what?, demandais-je, visiblement sur les nerfs. (A propos de quoi?)

- Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you., lâcha-t-il. (Dumbledore m'a demandé de garder un oeil sur toi.)

- What?! (Quoi?!)

- In September. He said you were hiding something. (En Septembre. Il a dit que tu cachais quelque chose.)

- Is this your regular way of "keeping an eye" on people? (C'est ta façon de "garder un oeil" sur les gens?)

Il allait rétorquer, mais je le pris de court.

- Hiding something! And did you have your answers? Or do you want to dig in deeper in me, Professor Snape?, crachais-je, dégoûtée. (Je cachais quelque chose! Et tu as eu tes réponses? Ou est-ce que tu veux creuser plus profondément en moi, Professeur Rogue?)

Je me levais au beau milieu du dîner, sous les regards interloqués des élèves et des professeurs, et je quittais la salle. Severus m'avait suivi et m'attrapa le bras dans le couloir.

- That's not what you think! (Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses!)

- No? What is it, then? (Non? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?)

- Yes, I got closer to you because Dumbledore asked me, but what happened between us has nothing to do with it! (Oui, je me suis rapproché de toi parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé, mais ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'a rien à voir avec ça!)

- Why did you avoid me, then? (Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites, alors?)

- Because... I don't know! (Parce que... Je ne sais pas!)

- Yes you do. (Si tu le sais.)

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester.

- You mistook me for her. Lily. (Tu m'as pris pour elle. Lily.)

Et sur ces mots, je rejoignis ma chambre.


	32. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dit ça? C'était moi, Lily! A force de clamer une autre identité, j'en avais presque oublié qui j'étais vraiment. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais. Est-ce que je voulais qu'il m'aime à nouveau, étant ce que je suis devenue? Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. A force de tourner et tourner dans mon lit, je finis par trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain, j'émergeais bien tard, si bien que j'avais raté et le petit-déjeuner, et le déjeuner. Je décidais alors de faire un tour dans les cuisines prendre un petit quelque chose. Quand je pénétrais les couloirs, je pris conscience d'une certaine agitation. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qu'il se passait, mais tout le monde agissait d'une manière très étrange.

- Hi!, me lança un elfe d'un ton enjoué. May I help you, ma'am? (Bonjour! Est-ce que je peux vous aider, madame?)

- Hum, yes! Could I get something to eat, please? I couldn't make it for lunch... (Hum, oui! Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner quelque chose à manger? Je n'ai pas pu aller au déjeuner...)

- No problem, ma'am! (Pas de problème, madame!)

Il s'en alla et se mit au travail. Je l'accompagnais.

- What's happening, today? Students are acting really weird..., demandais-je. (Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, aujourd'hui? Les élèves agissent de manière très étrange...)

- Oh. I see., sourit-il. It's the Yule Ball, ma'am. (Oh. Je vois. C'est le Bal de Noël, madame.)

- The..? (Le..?)

- For the Triwizard Tournament. (Pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.)

- Oh. Oh my God, yes! I had totally forgotten about that! When is it exactly? (Oh. Oh mon Dieu, oui! J'avais totalement oublié! Quand est-ce exactement?)

- Today, ma'am. (Aujourd'hui, madame.)

Et sur ces mots, il me tendit un plateau plein de nourriture, s'excusa et retourna à ses fourneaux. Oh mon Dieu. C'était aujourd'hui? Mais quel épisode avais-je raté? Avais-je encore dormi trois jours? Il fallait que je retourne chez moi pour prendre de quoi m'habiller pour le bal. Et tout compte fait, non. Je n'avais rien à me mettre pour un bal. Je devais aller chez Madame Guipure. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Oui, je pense que j'aurais le temps. Sur le chemin vers ma chambre, des filles dansaient et chantaient, parlaient de maquillage, de robes, de leur cavalier... Les garçons semblaient plus résignés. Sauf Neville Longdubat, que je croisais en train de répéter les pas de la valse. Je mangeais rapidement, puis me préparais à aller au chemin de Traverse. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde cet après-midi là, et pourtant, l'allée était bondée. Pas autant que les veilles de rentrée, mais tout de même. Je me frayais un chemin vers la boutique de Madame Guipure.

- Good Morning, miss! (Bonjour, mademoiselle!)

- Good Morning! (Bonjour!)

- How can I help you, my dear?, poursuivit-elle dans un ton exagérément enjoué. (Comment puis-je vous aider, ma chère?)

- Hum. I'm looking for a dress for the Ball, tonight... (Hum. Je cherche une robe pour le Bal de ce soir...)

- Oh, certainly, sweetheart! Let me show you a few things! (Oh, bien sûr, mon ange! Laissez-moi vous montrer quelques petites choses!)

Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement fit se présenter trois robes étincelantes et pleines de rubans et de frous-frous, et trop pleine de tout. Trop.

- Yes. Don't you have something more... simple? (Oui. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus... simple?)

- Oh, of course, sweetie! (Oh, bien sûr, mon petit coeur!)

Au plus elle parlait, au plus elle utilisait des surnoms familiers envers moi. J'avais peur qu'elle commence à m'appeler chérie. Elle balança les trois robes et m'en amena quatre autres. Si je ne vis aucune d'entre elles qui me plût au premier abord, l'une d'elle attira finalement mon attention. Une longue robe bustier bleu marine, fendue sur le côté. Simple, élégante, elle était faite pour moi. J'en fis l'acquisition et je retournai à Poudlard. Le temps de prendre une douche, de m'habiller, de me maquiller, et l'heure du bal sonna. Je sortis de ma chambre, un peu gênée, et je me sentis sincèrement ridicule à côté des jeunes élèves qui avançaient fièrement aux côtés de leur cavalier. Oh, j'allais détester cette soirée. Mais j'étais lancée, et je n'allais pas rester terrée dans ma chambre toute seule toute la soirée. Je descendis lentement les marches vers le hall, vers le plus gros de l'agitation. Je tentais de me frayer un passage au milieu des gloussements, des "Quelle belle robe!", et des "Mon gars, je sais pas danser!" pour rejoindre le fond de la salle, vers l'orchestre et les autres professeurs. Je m'appliquais à ne pas croiser le regard de Severus, que j'aperçus en train de scruter Maugrey d'un air suspicieux. Les élèves se regroupèrent rapidement à l'intérieur, appelés par McGonagall, puis les champions et leurs cavaliers firent leur entrée, mon fils en dernier avec... Padma? Parvati Patil? Je n'arrivais jamais à les distinguer. Ils se mirent en place pour ouvrir le bal, et je fus prise d'un grand stress pour Harry qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être à sa place. Ils commencèrent à danser, puis, au bout d'une minute d'autres couples les rejoignirent sur la piste, dont Dumbledore et McGonagall. Je me retournais pour me servir un verre quand une main m'arrêta.

- May I ask you for a dance... Lucia?, demanda-t-il en insistant lourdement sur mon nom.

Je souris doucement et tournais la tête vers lui. Severus se tenait juste derrière moi, droit comme un piquet. Je tendis ma main qu'il saisit, et nous nous avançâmes sur la piste de danse. Au début, nous ne dîmes rien. Nous nous contentions de nous regarder, droit dans les yeux, en valsant au milieu des autres. Et même si ça fait cliché de dire que nous nous sentions comme seuls au monde, comme s'il n'y avait personne pour nous juger, en ce moment, c'était exactement ce que je ressentais. J'occultais totalement les autres, et je me concentrais uniquement sur ce que je voulais lui dire. Finalement, c'est lui qui engagea la conversation.

- About what you said yesterday... (A propos de ce que tu as dit hier...)

- I'm sorry. (Je suis désolée.)

- No, you were right! I need to move on. I'm pathetic. (Non, tu avais raison! Je dois avancer. Je suis pathétique.)

- No you're not. Definitely not. Don't ever let people like me tell you otherwise. You are a good person, and you love. (Non tu ne l'es pas. Certainement pas. Ne laisse jamais des gens comme moi te dire le contraire. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et tu aimes.)

- A real fool, then., ironisa-t-il. (Alors je suis un idiot.)

- No! (Non!)

- Anyway., reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. I wanted to explain to you why Dumbledore had asked me to watch you. (Peu importe. Je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore m'a demandé de garder un oeil sur toi.)

- Hm-hm? (Hm-hm?)

- It seems Sybil Trelawney has made a prediction. (Il semblerait que Sybil Trelawney ait fait une prédiction.)

- Someone's death?, ironisais-je à mon tour. (La mort de quelqu'un?)

- We all know how she is, but we all know that sometimes her predictions prove true and she said: "The aurors are not always who they say they are." (Nous savons tous comment elle est, mais nous savons aussi que parfois ses prédictions se révèlent vraies et elle a dit: "Les aurors ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils disent être."

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. C'était donc vrai: elle savait vraiment faire des prédictions! Et celle-ci m'était directement destinée. Mais pas seulement à moi. Elle parlait de plusieurs aurors, ce qui signifiait que Maugrey avait quelque chose à cacher, lui aussi. Je n'étais pas celle que je prétendais être, puisque j'avais un peu changé d'apparence et que j'avais changé de nom. Mais c'était plus facile pour moi de me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre: même s'il y avait une ressemblance, j'étais censée être morte! Alors que lui, c'était Maugrey, et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Je n'y comprenais rien.

- So? Anything to tell me?, demanda-t-il. (Alors? Quelque chose à me dire?)

- Not for now, no., avouais-je à moitié. But we must discover what the _other_ auror's hiding. (Pas pour l'instant. Mais nous devons découvrir ce que l_'autre_ auror cache.

- We? (Nous?)

- You didn't expect to go on investigating alone after what you just told me, did you? (Tu pensais vraiment continuer ton enquête seul après ce que tu viens de me dire?)

- Of course not., reconnut-il. (Non.)

- So, any..., commençais-je. (Alors, quelque...)

Le temps des slows était fini, et on annonçait déjà d'une voix tonitruante l'arrivée des Bizarr Sisters. D'un coup d'oeil, nous prîmes la décision de nous écarter de la piste de danse, et même de sortir de la salle, dans laquelle les élèves commençaient à hurler et à gigoter en tous sens. Nous avions pris la décision silencieuse de remonter vers ma chambre quand Karkaroff nous barra la route. S'il ne dit rien, le message était on ne peut moins clair: il voulait parler à Severus. J'acquiesçais dans sa direction, lui signifiant que s'il avait besoin, il savait où me trouver. Je remontais les escaliers, me retournant une dernière fois pour les voir disparaître vers les cachots.


	33. Problème

Bonjour, bonjour!

J'ai eu un souci avec le site, mes chapitres ne se chargeaient plus, mais je viens de le régler, donc voilà la suite! Désolé pour l'attente! ^^"


End file.
